La fuerza del destino
by AimeCristel
Summary: DrHr ¿Podrías seguir amando a la persona que te destruyó? ¿A quién te engaño de la peor manera? Hermione se encuentra en una encrucijada pues sin buscar el amor lo encuentra, mientras que Draco, huyendo de él se ve atrapado en su propia trampa.
1. Yo quisiera

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**01**

_Recomiendo la canción: _

YO QUISIERA de REIK

* * *

El cielo estrellado que cubría con su manto el vacío estadio de Quidittch era el marco ideal de una desolada escena: Una menuda chica de cabellos castaños bañada en lágrimas abrazaba a un muchacho pelirrojo con unos inquietantes y tristes ojos azules, quien la retenía entre sus brazos con fuerza.

- ¿Porqué Ron? - preguntaba la joven sosteniéndose con fuerza de la camiseta del chico, la cual ahora estaba empapada. -¿Porqué jugó así conmigo?

- Vamos Herm, lo sabes perfectamente...porque _él _es un Malfoy - dijo el muchacho directamente, ahora con furia, sosteniendo cada una de las sílabas que componían esa frase que, para él parecía explicarlo todo.

- Lo sé, siempre supe quien era Draco y aún así entre en su juego. ¡Soy la más estúpida! - replicó - Merezco lo que me está pasando ¿no? - masculló la castaña derramando de nuevo unas cuentas lágrimas sobre el pecho de su amigo.

El chico la miró con incredulidad, sostuvo el mentón de la castaña, y lo obligó a mirarle:

- Nunca, ¡jamás vuelvas a repetir eso Hermione! - dijo el chico acariciando los cabellos de su amiga - Tú no te mereces esto.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que me merezco Ron?

- Te lo voy a demostrar.

El pelirrojo fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de la gryffindor, lo suficiente como para rozar ligeramente sus labios con los de ella. Hermione se separó ante este contacto, su expresión cambió y sonriendo con un dejo de amargura, dijo:

- Debo verme patética, supongo que por eso me besaste.

Ron negó con la cabeza, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo; es sólo que tenía miedo de confesarte mi secreto, creí que me odiarías...

El chico se apresuró para contradecirla, deseaba que supiera todo aquello que había estado ocultando por seis largos años, cuanto la amaba, lo mucho que la deseaba y cuanto detestaba a Malfoy por causarle ese dolor; sin embargo la cobardía pudo más que la audacia que proporcionaba el momento, finalmente dejó que ella sacara sus propias (y erróneas) conclusiones.

- No es por lo que tu piensas, pero supongo que no es momento para explicártelo.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, y sonrió un poco:

- Lo siento - dijo de nuevo

- Ya te dije que no importa - exclamó Ron apenado

- No es por eso. - sonrió Hermione señalando la camiseta de él - Mírate, te he empapado, no tenía idea de que pudiera llorar tanto... - dijo exhalando ahora un triste suspiro proveniente desde el fondo de su alma.

- Pero te juro una cosa Hermione: Ese maldito hurón me las pagará - prometió Ron furioso ante el dolor de su amiga.

- ¡No Ron, no vale la pena! - replicó - fue mi culpa, lo sé.

- ¡No lo protejas, todo fue culpa de ese imbécil!

- Tú me lo advertiste y yo no te hice caso, pensé que sólo tenías celos de amigo, que por eso te comportabas así, jamás pensé en cuanto deseabas protegerme.

- Herm - la miró a los ojos - aún deseo protegerte...más que a nada en este mundo - le susurró dulcemente tomando las manos de la chica, quien estaba confundida ante sus palabras.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó ella temiendo "lo peor" - ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Porque yo te... - Ron tragó saliva, estaba a punto de decírselo, sólo un poco más de valor era lo que necesitaba.

- ¿Me? - Hermione lo alentó a continuar

- Te...te considero como una hermana - el valor no llegó.

La gryffindor exhaló un suspiro de alivio que fue percibido por el pelirrojo y le hirió el corazón.

- Menos mal, por un momento pensé que tú...¡olvídalo!

- Claro. - dijo Ron bajando la mirada

La castaña respiró hondamente.

- Gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Ron pasó su brazo por el hombro de la castaña atrayéndola hacia sí, tratando de darle calor y confortabilidad, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo el pelirrojo.

- Dime - contestó la chica aspirando un poco del aroma de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo es qué ese hurón maldito y tú… - el gryffindor comenzó a acobardarse - Bueno, ya sabes.

- Te lo contaré en el momento en que deje de ser tan doloroso. - exclamó la castaña a punto de volver a llorar - Además, esto es algo que sólo podría escribir en mi diario - sonrió.

- No hay problema, lo importante es que tú estés bien. - dijo el chico acariciando de nuevo los cabellos de ella.

- Gracias, eres el mejor amigo del mundo. - masculló entrelazando sus manos con las del joven y dirigiéndose al castillo.

Lo que los gryffindors no sabían, mientras caminaban tranquilamente, era que desde la penumbra alguien los observaba, y aún sin oír la conversación unos intensos, pero fríos ojos grises centellan de rabia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos!, verdaderamente es un gusto recibirlos en este primer capítulo, como supondrán esta historia es un Draco & Hermione, tengo que advertir que esto es una especie de "remasterización" que incluye correcciones de estilo y ortografía que no poseía anteriormente; además espero no confundirlos pues el fic se desarrollará en torno a esta escena (el antes y el después).

Ojala siga contando con su presencia en el resto del fanfic, espero sus comentarios.

**Atte. **Aimé

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Yo por él

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**02**

_Recomiendo la canción: _

YO POR ÉL de IRAN CASTILLO

* * *

Ron y Hermione entraron silenciosamente a la sala de Gryffindor, aún estaban tomados de la mano, el pelirrojo se debatía, entre alegrarse por su "suerte" o entristecerse por la desdicha de su amiga, mientras que la castaña tan sólo deseaba llegar a su cama y dormir profundamente. Estaba completamente agotada, entre lo que había pasado esa noche y lo mucho que había llorado, no tenía energías para nada más.

O eso creía ella, pues al subir a su cama no pudo conciliar el sueño. Simplemente deseaba gritar su dolor, deseaba contar a alguien sus penas, pero no contaba con amigas de confianza con quien narrar su dolorosa historia, y así, tal como dijo a Ron bajó a la sala, encendió una tenue luz y empezó a escribir en su diario el relato que tanto la atormentaba:

¿Cómo empezar esta tormentosa historia? , ni yo misma lo sé. Creo que todo comenzó aquel día en que Malfoy y yo nos percatábamos de que compartíamos el mismo aire; recuerdo que estaba bajando de la biblioteca, con las manos repletas de libros, al menos tenía 3 ó 4..., mi visión era por lo tanto reducida y tenía que palpar con el pie cada uno de los escalones para evitar rodar por las escaleras.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos uno de los libros cayó de mis manos, sin embargo...no hizo ruido alguno. Voltee para ver el motivo, pero entonces alguien deposito el libro de nuevo entre mis brazos:

- Gracias. - dije con sincera retribución y dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas, desde luego aún sin fijarme en quien me había ayudado.

Él no se percato de quien era hasta que le dedique esa radiante sonrisa, se mostró sorprendido, quizás hasta un poco complacido; entonces el me correspondió con una sonrisa petulante.

- No es nada Granger, pero deberías fijarte por donde caminas, me habrías "contaminado" si en vez de salvar tu libro te hubiera atrapado a ti.

Reconocí la voz de inmediato, sólo había alguien capaz de destilar tal cantidad de arrogancia, el tipo en cuestión: Draco Malfoy.

Debí suponerlo, era obvio y quizás hasta predecible. ¿Cómo no ser así? - me pregunté - Después de todo: cada día doy con el en la escalera, siempre a la misma hora, casi parecía como un "ritual" entre nosotros.

- Malfoy.

- Ese es mi nombre. - respondió él con una mueca de burla.

Independientemente de su arrogancia y prepotencia ese gesto me encantó, de alguna forma lo hacía ver como un tipo malo, un poco peligroso. Eso fue algo que me atrajo. Ese pensamiento hizo que me maldijera internamente: ¿cómo me podía atraer esa serpiente detestable?

Un mechón rebelde de mi cabellera y me nubló de nuevo la vista y sorprendentemente Draco me volvió a salvar: tomó mis libros y me sostuvo contra la pared para evitar que cayera, estábamos tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaron, estoy segura que él también lo percibió. No sé como olería el mío, sólo sé que su aliento era de menta fresca.

En ese instante sentí el deseo de rodear su cuello con mis brazos y besarle; aunque desde luego me contuve. Aparté mi rostro un poco de la proximidad del suyo, el sonrió ante mi azoramiento y delicadamente apartó el molesto mechón con su mano colocándolo detrás de mi oreja, esto hizo que me derritiera como mantequilla caliente.

- Tal vez debería acompañarte hasta el final de la escalera, sería horrendo que cayeras..._y me culparan a mí._

_Toché._

- Esta bien. - dije con un hilo de voz, después de todo no podía ni quería discutir en ese momento su repentina caballerosidad...

En cuanto oyó mi respuesta tomó 2 libros y empezó a bajar la escalera, al percatarse que yo no bajaba me extendió una mano, y yo tontamente la acepte sin bacilar.

Él jaló un poco de mi brazo y perdí el equilibrio, los libros cayeron por todos lados y yo estaba sobre Draco. Literalmente.

- Ejem...Granger, no es que no me agrade tenerte así, pero no puedo moverme.

Un intenso rubor cubrió mis mejillas al percatarme de la posición en la que me encontraba: mi túnica se había subido hasta la mitad de mis muslos, unos cuantos botones de mi blusa se habían desabrochado y mis "atributos" quedaron justo frente a los ojos de Draco, y por si fuera poco la mano derecha de él estaba sobre una de mis piernas y parecía no querer apartarse de allí.

- ¡Perdón! - exclamé profundamente avergonzada. - Aunque… - rectifiqué - fue tu culpa por tirar de mí. - dije aún sin levantarme de encima de él.

- ¿Mi culpa? - repitió indignado - ¡Desde luego que no! - dijo jugueteando un poco, girando y quedando ahora sobre mí.

Internamente sabía que ese sólo era un simple flirteo del "conquistador" Draco Malfoy, estaba completamente consiente que yo no existía como mujer a los ojos de él, que realmente nunca me veía como tal, que no estaba conciente de mi existencia y que posiblemente jamás se daría cuenta que también era una chica como las que él solía seducir. Para él sólo era la "sangre sucia" Hermione Granger.

Sin embargo, mi mente jugó y disfrutó con la idea de ser parte de las técnicas de seducción de Draco Malfoy. ¿En qué podía afectar fantasear un poco? después de todo él nunca sabría que hubo un tiempo en que yo, como niña tonta y enamorada escribía "Sra. Malfoy" en la parte trasera de mis libretas. No sólo era tonta, sino también masoquista.

Lo miré a los ojos, y los suyos me hipnotizaron, eran grises, tan profundos y tan fríos a la vez. Ambos nos sonrojamos, y como si leyera mis pensamientos sonrió con arrogancia, éste gesto me indignó, era como si creyera que él dominaba la situación, que tenía control sobre mí.

Con la sangre hirviendo intenté apartarme, Draco me tomó por las muñecas y me sujetó contra el piso, intenté rebelarme, pero Draco era mucho más fuerte que yo, y oponerse resultaba imposible...

Draco acercó su rostro a mi cuello y sin retirar sus manos de mis muñecas empezó a besarlo, primero lo hizo con rudeza, disfrutando de su poder, deleitándose con cada uno de mis resuellos (primero de protesta y después de placer) y conforme me fui relajando sus besos se hicieron más dulces y menos urgentes.

Me quitó la túnica y empezó a desabotonar mi blusa, la cual debido a la caída ya estaba medio abierta. De pronto fui consiente de que estaba a punto de pasar, estaba a punto de HACERLO con el chico más deseado de Howarts, con Draco Malfoy: .MI PEOR ENEMIGO.

Este pensamiento me devolvió a la realidad, y con el poco juicio que me quedaba logré separarlo:

- ¡No!...no podemos hacerlo... - exclame jadeando

- Claro que podemos. - dijo con sonrisa maliciosa

- Corrijo: NO PUEDO HACERLO.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó agitado y furioso por haber sido rechazado.

- En primer lugar: - respondí - Estamos en un pasillo, a la entrada de la biblioteca, si alguien entra o sale, bueno… ya te imaginarás.

Draco asintió:

- ¿Y en segundo lugar? - preguntó levantándose del piso y arreglando su aspecto.

- !Tú y yo nos odiamos!

- No tienes porqué gritar, entendí el mensaje, pero en algo te equivocas... - dijo Draco acercándose a mí.

- ¿En qué? - pregunte más por deber que por curiosidad.

Draco se agachó, me tomó con ambos brazos y me levantó en vilo, me sentí como una de esas damiselas en apuros, como la princesa rescatada del dragón por un caballero, me sentí como la mujer más segura y feliz de la tierra entre sus brazos.

Con gentileza acercó su rostro al mío y me besó en los labios, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, su lengua se abrió paso y exploró sin pudor todos los rincones de mi boca; finalmente se separó, me depositó de pie en el suelo y dijo:

- Tal vez nos odiemos, pero… ¿ en verdad crees que somos "incompatibles" ?

Una vez más su arrogancia cegó mi cordura, no lo pude evitar y lo abofetee, el sonido resonó por todo el corredor. Draco me arrastró hacia uno de los muros, con muy poca gentileza me lanzó contra él y besó con fiereza mi cuello, de nuevo.

Al fin se separó, sin mirarme siquiera se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Esta es mi marca, lo quieras o no: ahora eres mía.

No entendí a lo que se refería, así que me toque el lugar del beso, me dolía, y sin duda dejaría una marca, con ésta ya serían cuatro. - Así que esto querías decir...-susurré para mi misma-ahora tendré que usar bufanda toda la semana - luego empecé a recoger todos los libros regados por el piso.

**CONTINUARÁ. . .**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos!, que bieno que los veo en este segundo capítulo, agradezco todos los reviews que me han dado y el apoyo que me brindan. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, todo depende de la escuela, el tiempo y la aceptación que tenga el fanfic, así que ¡apóyenme!

**Atte. **Aimé

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Peligro

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**03**

_Recomiendo la canción: _

PELIGRO de AMPARO RUBÍN

* * *

La semana siguiente Draco se comportó aún más raro, si cabía. No dejó de incomodarme con sus comentarios, en las clases podía sentir su fría y penetrante mirada sobre mí, aún cuando evitaba verlo podía sentirlo e incluso procuraba ir acompañada a todas partes para evitar estar a solas con él, desde luego, la "ley de Murphy" impidió que mis esfuerzos dieran frutos...

- Hermione, debo ir a la practica de Quidittch con Harry, ¿vienes?

- No puedo Ron, tengo que hacer un informe para Aritmancia, y es para mañana...

- No puedo creer que Hermione Granger deje una tarea para el último momento. - dijo Ron con ironía

- Es que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar... -"Sólo una: en Draco" - además ¡no tengo porque excusarme contigo! - exclamó - Mejor ve a la practica, quedé de verme con Ginny en la biblioteca, y de paso le ayudaré con sus deberes.

- Bien, Herm...gracias. - dijo Ron en un impulso abrazando a la chica.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó la castaña

- Por todo. - respondió sencillamente el pelirrojo -"Por existir"- pensó.

Llegué a la biblioteca a la hora acordada, estaba desierta, ni siquiera la señora Pince estaba en el lugar de siempre, me pareció extraño y sentí un inexplicable temor, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y experimenté unas enormes ganas de salir de allí, pero le había prometido a Ginny que le ayudaría con su tarea, y ella aún no había llegado, así que, pese a todo decidí esperarla. No pasaron más que unos segundos cuando la puerta se cerró de forma abrupta y yo di un involuntario salto:

- ¿Quién es? - pregunté temerosa - ¡Vamos, sal de donde estés! - exclamé tratando de encubrir mi propio espanto - ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS! - grite al borde de las lágrimas.

Alguien me abrazó por detrás y me tapó la boca con las manos, me retorcí entre los brazos de mi "atacante", pero esto no hizo más que aumentar la firmeza con la que me sostenía.

- Shuu...guarda silencio-susurró a mi oído una voz por demás conocida...-soy yo, Draco.

Esto lejos de tranquilizarme la alteró más. Como pude me solté de los brazos de él y me di la vuelta con los ojos centellantes de furia.

- ¡¿Pero que te crees?! - grite golpeando el pecho de Draco. - ¡Casi me muero del susto, maldito! - continué pegándole por la impotencia que había sentido, unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

- Vamos Granger...no pensé que fueras tan débil y miedosa.-dijo Draco tomándome por la barbilla y levantando mi rostro hacia él.

Al ver mis lágrimas retrocedió un poco, y tal vez presa del remordimiento me abrazó con ternura, como jamás pensé que él pudiera hacerlo, y me dijo:

- Lo siento.

Levanté la vista sin poder creer lo que había oído: - " ¿Draco Malfoy estaba disculpándose? " - sequé mis lágrimas con su túnica, ya que era lo único que tenía a la mano, y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte. - respondió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besando mis párpados.

- Vamos Malfoy, deja la cursilería barata, me ves todos los días - dije apartándome un poco debido a su contacto.

- Sí, pero no a solas, últimamente llevas a tus "guardaespaldas" a todas partes - musitó tomando firmemente mi cintura.

- No son mis "guardaespaldas", son mis amigos. Y por si no te dabas cuenta, precisamente estaba con ellos para evitar que te acercaras - exclamé tomando el libro más cercano que tenía.

Para mi sorpresa él empezó a reír. Nunca lo había visto así… veía más guapo, si cabía.

- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunté confundida.

- De ti. - respondió sin el menor tacto - Parece que estas por decir: "tengo un libro gordo y no dudaré en usarlo"

Yo misma empecé a sonreír, en realidad mi aspecto era tal y como lo describía Draco.

- Tienes razón, me veo ridícula. - acepte avergonzada.

- Te ves adorable. - afirmó seductoramente

- Sí, claro..."adorable" no es el adjetivo que me describe en este momento - dije colocando el libro en su sitio. - Mejor hubieras dicho "criminal" o talvez "dispuesta a matar a un rubio impertinente"

- ...Sensual-dijo Draco sorprendiéndome

De todas las palabras que habría esperado oír para describirme "sensual" no era una de las que encabezaban la lista.

- Molesta. - exclamé dando un paso atrás topándome con el anaquel.

- Excitante. - dijo Draco acorralándome entre el estante y él.

Empezó a besarme las mejillas, los párpados, la frente, los labios, fue bajando poco a poco, tomó por sorpresa mi cuello y sonrió al percatarse de que aún me quedaba marcado uno de besos.

- No sonrías, por tu culpa he tenido que usar bufanda toda la semana, y con el calor que hace... - le reclamé.

- El calor que está por hacer...-corrigió él sonriendo seductoramente.

- De eso nada. - respondí mientras Draco dejaba caer mi túnica, deslizaba un poco mi blusa continuaba ahora besando mis hombros.

- No podía moverme...corrección: no quería moverme, pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba en peligro, en el mayor de los peligros...ENAMORARME de Draco Malfoy.

- Aléjate... - alcance a murmurar mientras Draco mordisqueaba un poco mis orejas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó entre confuso e irritado.

- Vete...esto no esta bien, no puede, mejor dicho: NO DEBE SER - exclamé tomando mi túnica del piso.

- No. - respondió firmemente.

- ¿No entiendes? si alguien llegara a enterarse...si Harry o Ron lo supieran se volverían locos de rabia, se enfurecerían...¡no quiero ni pensarlo!

- Pues más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea, porque no me iré, no hice todo este numerito de ahuyentar a todos los alumnos y a la Sra. Pince de aquí, poner un hechizo protector alrededor de toda la biblioteca y esperarte oculto por 1 hora para que me salgas con eso.

- ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? - pregunte entre sorprendida y excitada.

- Pues claro.-respondió con autosuficiencia.

Ese gesto me conmovió. ¿En verdad alguien estaba tan desesperado cómo para armar semejante plan por mi?

- Aléjate... - repetí a punto de perder el control y lanzarme a sus brazos

Draco no me hizo el menor caso, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó justo como la vez pasada, como si no pesara nada, me colocó sobre una de las mesas de estudio y continuo besándome, recorriendo con sus manos mi cuerpo y quitándome con rapidez la blusa por encima de la cabeza.

- Aún es tiempo... - le susurré entre jadeos.

N- o. - dijo de nuevo - esta vez no me iré...-exclamó levantándome un poco la falda y recorriendo con sus ávidas manos mis piernas.

**CONTINUARÁ …**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado realmente agradezco su apoyo y deseo que éste continue y que me hagan saber sus comentarios por medio de sus valiosísimos reviews **:D**

Atte. Aimé

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Me pides más

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**04**

_Recomiendo la canción: _

20 MILLAS de FLANS

_El capítulo de hoy no sólo contendrá fragmentos del diario de Hermione, sino también incluiré algunas partes del diario de Draco (esto se pondrá interesante) ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Diario de Hermione:**

- No...No...-murmuré trémulamente

- Lo dices de una forma que parece: "más..más" - opinó Draco burlonamente

- ¡Que no!-exclamé empujándolo-esto no esta bien, además no creas que soy tan fácil...

- Ah ¿no? - preguntó Draco de forma sarcástica.

Inmediatamente me observé, estaba hecha un desastre, el cabello alborotado, sin blusa y con la falda levantada, desde luego en ese momento no era un monumento a la decencia.

- Bien, lo admito. - dije un poco avergonzada - Me dejé llevar, pero aún así no me convertiré en otro de los juegos de Draco Malfoy - afirmé mientras me ponía la blusa.

- ¿Otro de mis juegos? - repitió Draco furioso - ¿Así que eso eres? - gritó tomándome por el cuello.

- Si, eso soy ¿o no?-respondí a medio respirar.

- ¡No tienes la más remota idea de lo que significas para mí! - exclamó él apretando un poco más sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Dímelo... - le pedí, mi voz se quebró y Draco aflojó poco a poco sus dedos hasta soltarme el cuello.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo...él no sabía que decir, y desde luego yo no esperaba que me abrazara gritando "te amo" . Esos momentos me parecieron eternos, su silencio me lo dijo todo, era obvio que ni el mismo Draco sabía que significaba para él.

Tomé mis cosas y me aproximé a la puerta, giré la perilla, pero ésta me dio un toque.

¡- Auch! - grité -¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?

- Ya te dije que de aquí no te irías...-susurró Draco a mis espaldas

- ¡Abre la puerta!-ordené

- ¡Tú no mandas aquí! - exclamó tomándome fuertemente por las muñecas.

- ¡Eres un salvaje Malfoy! - reclamé agitándome

- Pensé que eso te gustaba...-susurró besando mis senos.

- ¡No sabes tratar a las mujeres!-grité intentando liberarme

- Ninguna se ha quejado hasta ahora...

Sus palabras me dolieron, de algún modo me estaba comparando con todas las mujeres que había tenido, que sin duda eran muchas, y yo sabía que para nada era como ellas: no era tan ingenua, tan bonita, o...tan atractiva como lo eran las "otras"

- ¡Suéltame, me haces daño! - juré que no volvería a llorar, pero no pude evitarlo; de nuevo las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y unas cuantas de éstas cayeron en la túnica de Draco.

Él me soltó de inmediato, se veía aturdido, su enojo se había tornado en angustia, parecía como si temiera haberme lastimado, su expresión era de lo más clara, su rostro lo dijo todo, al parecer mi dolor lo afligía más que ninguna otra cosa, y de pronto comprendí que en lo que se refería a mí; al fin había encontrado el punto débil de Draco Malfoy: mis lágrimas.

**Diario de Draco:**

Aun recuerdo lo que sentí cuando Hermione se retorcía entre mis brazos, era una sensación increíble, jamás creí poder sentirme así, me encantaba tener el control y a la vez disfrutaba viendo la cara de placer que ella ponía.

Aún no entiendo que paso.

Hermione empezó a negarse a mi tacto, pero lo hacía de tal forma que parecía que deseaba todo lo contrario, me burlé un poco de ella y entonces se apartó de mi, empezó a decir cosas como que no era "una chica fácil", vaya si lo sabía, ninguna otra se me había resistido tanto.

Hermione comenzó a vestirse, estaba roja de vergüenza y parecía alterada, bueno...estaba alterada, en esos momentos no lo comprendí de esa forma, creí que sólo se estaba haciendo "la difícil", pero igualmente me gusto su azoramiento.

De pronto ella dijo algo que me hizo salir de mis casillas:

- ... no me convertiré en otro de los juegosde Draco Malfoy.

- ¿En otro de mis jueguitos!-grite alterado-¿así que eso eres...!-pregunte sujetándola por el cuello.

- Si, eso soy ¿o no? - exclamó sofocada.

Estaba tan alterado que aún no recuerdo con exactitud lo que hice o dije, quería decirle tantas cosas: que la deseaba como jamás había deseado a ninguna otra chica, que me encantaba todo de ella desde el primero hasta el último de sus cabellos; que amaba cada uno de sus gestos, sobre todo aquel, cuando se muerde el labio inferior cuando intenta rechazarme y no puede. Pero de algún modo no supe expresar mis sentimientos y jamás pronuncie esas palabras.

De pronto un ligero alarido de Hermione me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee y la vi frente a la puerta., me aproxime hacia ella, sin duda había intentado abrir la puerta y mi hechizo protector se lo había impedido. Me coloque detrás de ella y desee calmarla y abrazarla, quería que estuviéramos juntos y tranquilos, pero deseché esa idea de inmediato, después de todo Hermione Granger sería sólo otra más de mis conquistas: no era nada especial para mí.

Me ordenó que abriera la puerta y yo como respuesta la sometí. Empecé a besarla sin soltarle las manos, ella empezó a gritar, se agitaba entre mis brazos y eso sólo logró atraerme más...

- ¡Eres un salvaje Malfoy!- exclamó ella

- Pensé que eso te gustaba...-susurre bajando poco a poco hasta besar sus senos.

- ¡No sabes tratar a las mujeres! - gritó intentando soltarse.

- Ninguna se ha quejado hasta ahora. - dije en tono burlón

No comprendo que de todas las cosas que hice o dije fue lo que afligió más a Hermione, me dijo que le hacía daño y ni siquiera eso me hizo reaccionar. De repente sentí algunas de sus lágrimas que caían a mi túnica, mire su rostro y estaba cubierto de lágrimas, la solté de inmediato, no podía ser¿acaso la había estrechado tan fuerte, en verdad le había hecho daño, acaso la había...¿lastimado, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y me maldije internamente.

No dejé de verla interrogándola con la mirada, no podía evitarlo, jamás había estado tan angustiado...

**CONTINUARÁ …**

* * *

**N/A: **Ahora me he tardado un poco más en actualizar, lo siento, es que éste capítulo en particular me costó algo de trabajo terminarlo, la inspiración se enojaba conmigo y se iba… jajaja

Deseo que les haya gustado, y espero que me apoyen y orienten con sus Reviews, como lo han hecho hasta ahora, se los agradecería muchísimo... :D

**Atte. **Aimé

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Le creo

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**05**

_Recomiendo la canción:_

LE CREO de GLORIA TREVI

* * *

- Hermione...¿te lastimé?-preguntó Draco abatido-lo...lo siento.

- Me sorprendió su dolor, pero mucho más el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre; lo mire a los ojos e intenté sonreír...

- ¿Sabes? , me gusta que me llames por mi nombre.

Draco se sonrojó pero volvió a preguntar:

- Eso no importa ahora...¿te lastime?

- No...no te preocupes, no me lastimaste...

- Entonces ¿qué pasa?-preguntó aún más inquieto.

- Quiero irme...por favor, déjame irme...-supliqué extrañada por mi repentina fragilidad.

- ¿Sabes? también a mí me gustaría que me llamaras Draco.-dijo intentando evadir el tema

- Draco...-pronuncié con voz trémula.

- Eso es. -dijo él orgulloso- Ahora, dime ¿qué hice? - preguntó interrogándome con sus profundos ojos grises...

- ¿Aún lo preguntas? - dije sarcásticamente

- Lo siento... - dijo de nuevo - no pretendía...es que... ¡Vamos Granger, me sacaste de mis cacillas... - Alegó Draco a falta de excusas válidas.

- ¿Granger?

- Hermione... -rectificó él- ¿qué hice?

- No...no fue lo que hiciste, sino lo que dijiste...

- ¿Y qué dije...? -preguntó- Es que estaba tan alterado que no recuerdo nada de lo que hablé...-aceptó con franqueza.

Sonreí con ternura ante tal confesión y le acaricié el rostro dulcemente...

- No importa...ya lo olvidé.-Dije dando por cerrado el asunto.

- Dímelo, ¿por qué quieres irte? - volvió a preguntar...

- No lo entiendes Draco...¡me incomoda todo! - grite con dolor, intentando contenerme, aunque con muy poco éxito. - Me incomoda este lugar, me incomoda saber que tan sólo soy otra de las tantas mujeres que has tenido o tendrás en tu vida, me incomoda que me compares otras...eso es lo que me incomoda: ser sólo una más...

Draco me atrajo suavemente hacia él.

- No eres sólo una más. No eres como ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado...jamás estado con una mujer tan dulce - un beso - tan inteligente - otro beso - tan perfecta... -otro más - Ninguna tan especial...

- ¿Especial?-pregunte apartándome un poco de él- que peculiar forma de decir "rara"

Draco negó con la cabeza, tomo dulcemente mi rostro y me besó...

- Ninguna que me despierte lo que tú me despiertas...-dijo separándose unos centímetros de mi pero tomando nuevamente el control de la situación y guiándome de nuevo a la mesa donde estábamos.

Empezó a besarme, ahora sus besos no eran salvajes, sino dulces; sus caricias no eran posesivas, sino gentiles; sus manos recorrían despacio cada rincón de mi cuerpo sin reparar en tiempo y lugar, parecía que todo era breve, que el tiempo no existía...

Draco continuó besando y acariciándome como solo él, estoy segura, podía hacerlo. Parecía que deseaba probarme lo especial que era para él, y lo estaba logrando...

No podía reprimir los gemidos de placer que brotaban de mis labios, eran tan espontáneos que ni siquiera noté que los emitía, pero entonces no me importaba hacerle saber a Draco cuanto control ejercía en mí, en ese momento, en ese lugar, en ese breve lapso de tiempo: Él era mío y yo era de él.

Conforme Draco iba avanzando también perdió el control de la situación, daba indicios de placer y empezaba a murmurarme palabras de amor, que aún ahora, después haberme roto el corazón, estoy segura de que fueron reales.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Draco...?-pregunté con un hilo de voz

- No es más que obvio: te haré el amor. - contestó él con una encantadora sonrisa.

Me sorprendí, pero esta vez decidí no retroceder...Draco se había tomado tantas molestias por mí, si bien en un principio se comportó agresivo de pronto comprendí porque lo había hecho.

Draco estaba tratando de rectificar el camino. Ahora me acariciaba y besaba con dulzura: me trataba como el objeto más precioso. No pretendía excusarlo, pero era inútil intentar negar lo que sentía… Amaba a Draco Malfoy y no me arrepentía de ello en lo absoluto.

Era inevitable. Traté de rebelarme por última vez, pero desistí al momento.

- Quédate conmigo... - dijo como una súplica.

- P- pero...

- …siempre - completó Draco.

De pronto con la súplica de Draco en los labios me pregunté : ¿para que intentar evitar lo inevitable?

- Te quiero.-confesó mirándome a los ojos.

- Esa frase resonó en mi cabeza...

- ¿Me quieres? - pregunté dudosa, como si al escuchar la respuesta fuera a despertar del sueño.

- Con toda mi alma.

...Le creí.

- Te amo.

...No dude más.

Yo también lo deseaba...quería hacer el amor con Draco, y ésta vez no me arrepentiría.

...Me deje llevar.

-¡Toc, toc, toc

- ¡¡ABRAN!! - ordenó una voz desde fuera.

- ¡Es Ron! - exclamé azorada e intentando cubrirme con mi capa.

-¡Maldición! - prorrumpió Draco frustrado.

- Vamos Draco... ¡vístete! - ordené aún con él encima de mí.

- Ya te lo he dicho "ratoncita": no estás en posición de dar órdenes, además no creo que tu "amiguito" pueda romper la barrera protectora...

Le concedí la razón, pero igualmente le rogué que se vistiera y escondiera.

- Esta bien..."ratoncita"-susurró besando mi frente-haré lo que digas, pero con una condición:

- ¿Cuál? - pregunté presurosa

- Sal conmigo.

- ¿Es una petición o una orden? - pregunté astutamente.

- Es una condición. - respondió él igual de sagaz

- Acepto. Seré tu novia. - dije de manera decidida.

Justo cuando le respondía a Draco la puerta se abrió de par en par:

- ¿Qué has dicho Hermione? -preguntó Ron con su varita en mano, entrando hecho una furia y viéndonos de arriba a abajo (semidesnudos) a Draco y a mí -¡No puedes salir con éste tipo! - gritó abalanzándose sobre Draco.

- ¡Detente Ron!-grité interponiéndome-¡Quiero y lo haré!-exclamé-comprende...eres mi mejor amigo pero he tomado una dedición y espero que la respetes.

¡Le voy a creer!

Ron intentó convencerme de lo contrario, pero yo le ignoré por completo. Draco y yo nos vestimos con rapidez y salimos juntos, pero sabía que Ron no dejaría que nos fuéramos juntos y deje que él se fuera a su casa mientras yo convencía a mi mejor amigo de que podía cuidarme sola...

No me importaba lo que dijera Ron, yo creía en Draco, le creía tanto que no me importó nada, y a partir de ese momento empecé una relación con Draco Malfoy.

**CONTINUARÁ …**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien; también espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque a mí en especial (y no es por presumir) ¡me ha encantado, sinceramente, me pasé algún tiempo pensándolo y al plasmar las ideas en la computadora lo iba haciendo poco a poco para no cometer errores y dejarlo lo más perfecto posible...jajaja

Desde luego que trataré de seguirme superando para darle la mejor calidad a ustedes, mis amados lectores :P , desde luego todo esto no sería posible sin sus REVIEWS, los cuáles son mi ayuda y estímulo para continuar... ¡GRACIAS!

Por cierto, como se darán cuenta ya van varias veces que Draco le dice a Hermione "ratoncita", esto decidí ponerlo, porque (aparte de que me encantan los apodos como "gatita" o "ratoncita" ) se supone que Draco compara a Hermione con un ratón (o en este caso ratona) de biblioteca :D

**Atte. **Aimé

**¿REVIEWS? **


	6. Entre el amor y el odio

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**06**

_Recomiendo la canción: _

ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO de ANGEL LÓPEZ

* * *

_El capítulo de hoy de nuevo contendrá fragmentos de ambos diarios (el de Hermione y el de Draco), así que no se lo pierdan y ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Diario de Hermione:**

Draco y yo teníamos una semana de estar saliendo juntos, en las pocas clases que compartíamos (y compartimos), que eran Herbología y Pociones, nos lanzábamos miradas fugaces e intensas, claro que eso no era suficiente, por lo que todas las noches teníamos nuestra sesión de besos (sólo besos) en el pasillo 4.

Nadie, excepto Ron, parecía darse cuenta de lo nuestro, estar separados era un tormento; afortunadamente a Snape se le ocurrió la brillante idea de formar equipos por el resto del año y desde luego los 2 mejores alumnos de Howarts fuimos la primer pareja elegida por Snape.

En esos momentos bendije al profesor; de esa forma Draco y yo podíamos sentarnos juntos, mirarnos cuanto quisiéramos e incluso tomarnos de las manos por debajo de la mesa.

Esa semana tuve los momentos más felices de mi vida; sin embargo el viernes, animada por las miradas que Draco y yo habíamos compartido en Herbología al salir de la clase no pude contener el impulso de tomarlo de la mano, y aunque afortunadamente sólo Ron nos vio, al parecer Draco odió este gesto, pues me empujó con violencia:

-¿Que te pasa! - gritó molesto.

- Lo siento, no pensé...

- ¡Claro que no pensaste! - gritó, pero al ver que algunos alumnos voltearon, bajó la voz-entiéndelo: salir juntos no significa hacer todo esto público, ante todo tengo que mantener una reputación. ¿Entiendes? - preguntó como si hablara con una idiota.

Asentí.

- Esto no volverá a pasar... - susurré.

Los alumnos terminaron de salir y sólo quedamos Draco, Ron y yo.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo...giré un poco la cabeza para evitar que Draco lo viera, pero fue inútil: dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron de inmediato. Me apresuré a enjuagarlas.

- ¿Y ahora porqué lloras? - exclamó Draco molesto.

Ron que estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación salió a mi defensa:

- ¡Escúchame maldito hurón! - dijo sujetando a Draco por el cuello - ¡Te juro que si le vuelves a levantar la voz, o hacerla llorar, yo…!

- ¡Tranquilo Ron! - me interpuse entre ellos.

- ¿Qué se supone que harás comadreja? - preguntó Draco con una fría sonrisa.

- Te mato.- las palabras de Ron fueron como una sacudida.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, no vuelvas a decir eso! - ordené con más preocupación que enojo en la voz.

- ¡No interfieras Hermione! - gritó molesto - Respeté tu dedición de salir con este neandertal, la respeté aunque este tipo es nuestro peor enemigo, aunque nos ha hecho la vida imposible a todos, en especial a ti, pero no me voy a quedar quieto viendo como te trata, ni como te grita...

Draco empezó a reír.

- Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra "neandertal"

Ron lo ignoró.

- Herm, me resigné a ver como te lanzabas a sus brazos todos estos días y ¿sabes porqué lo hice?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Presiento que nos lo vas a decir - susurró Draco bruscamente.

Sólo lo hice porque tú me lo pediste, eres mi amiga. ¿No entiendes que eres lo que más me importa?

Al oír estas palabras Draco derribo a Ron enfurecido, luego me cargó tomándome en brazos, dejando detrás a Ron tirado y adolorido, mientras yo gritaba y pataleaba entre los brazos de Draco.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritaba - ¿No es a ti a quién le preocupa que alguien nos pueda ver?

Finalmente, tras varios minutos de pataleos él me bajó en un apartado y solitario pasillo:

- Ahora si, hablaremos sin problemas.

- Jamás me dijiste que lo nuestro sería un secreto - le reclamé.

- Vaya, pensé que esa parte del acuerdo era obvia...-dijo sarcásticamente

- Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí ... -aclaré

- No creí que quisieras que todos los alumnos se enteraran de nuestra relación, aunque claro, ya que lo sabe tu amigo el "pobretón", no tendría importancia que lo supiera el "cara rajada" y los demás miembros de tu casa...-dijo despectivamente.

- No lo digo por eso, es sólo que no me gusta esconderme...Odio las cosas a medias.

- Tu decides - dijo seriamente - puedes conformarte con lo que te doy ó puedes ir con otro a buscar lo que deseas... - sus palabras sonaron frías, pero cuando dijo "ir con otro" su voz se quebró un momento.

Negué con la cabeza - No quiero a otro - dije. - Te quiero a ti.

Levanté mi rostro hacia Draco, le di un suave beso y lo abracé fuertemente, casi con desesperación, como asiéndome de mi tronco de salvación. Jamás pensé que precisamente yo haría el papel de chica sumisa.

- Me conformo con lo que quieras darme. - susurré abrazándolo, levanté el rostro y lo mire a los ojos, mientras los míos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

**Diario de Draco:**

Cuando Hermione dijo esas palabras sólo pude pensar en una cosa que decirle: - "Quisiera poder darte el mundo." - Después levanto su rostro hacia mí y me vio con ternura; cuando vi esos preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas sentí el impulso de arrodillarme y pedirle disculpas, ¿yo disculpándome?

De algún modo todo se había salido de mis manos, ahora era yo quien estaba comiendo de su mano. Estaba atravesando por una multitud de sentimientos: Por un lado quería divertirme con el "trío inseparable" haciéndo sufrir a Hermione como nadie jamás lo había hecho, pero por otro lado ella me fascinaba.

Hermione Granger era tan inteligente, tan bella y frágil. Sus besos eran una droga que no quería dejar de tomar, y sus lágrimas resultaban una agonía para mí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una debilidad...jamás lo habría imaginado, pero verla llorar me desarmaba por completo.

No, definitivamente no podía permitirme tener tal debilidad, tenía que deshacerme de ese punto débil en ese mismo momento. La miré directo a los ojos, estaba buscando en vano algún rastro de odio, algo que me impulsara a seguir con mi improvisada "venganza", en mi mente concebí miles de formas para herirla, para humillarla, y ahora no sabía si sería capaz de seguir adelante con mi propósito.

Seguí viendo como hipnotizado esos hermosos ojos ámbar y me sorprendí cuando descubrí lo que vislumbre en ellos. Nunca antes me había fijado en como lucía reflejado en los ojos miel de Hermione, por primera vez me di cuenta de que alguien sólo me miraba a mí, sólo tenía ojos para mí, y yo sólo tenía ojos para ella.

- En ese caso, si aceptas lo que yo te ofrezco, ven esta noche a la entrada del baño de prefectos, te llevaré a un lugar muy especial...

- ¿En serio? - preguntó un poco más animada.

- Por supuesto, hoy será solo nuestra noche...claro: si estas lista...-dije sonriendo cínicamente.

Hermione se sonrojo de inmediato y asintió con una pícara pero disimulada sonrisa.

- "Esta será nuestra primera y última noche" - pensé.

Me estremecí ente tal idea, me consolé pensando que al estar con Hermione una sola vez lograría quitarme de la mente esa obsesión por ella, que equivocado estaba. Dejar a Hermione me dolería, por primera vez me dolería abandonar a una chica, una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. ¿Estaría enamorado? Si era sí, se sentía maravilloso.

**CONTINUARÁ …**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero no haber demorado mucho, creo que no lo hice, es que esta vez la inspiración me vino de repente y no la deje pasar, ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo, tengo bien trazado en mi cabeza como deseo que se desarrolle la historia de esta pareja, pero siempre es importante contar con sus REVIEWS que como ustedes saben son mi motivación para seguir, de antemano agradezco a todos los que comenten.

_Por cierto, sólo faltan 2 capítulos del diario de Hermione para volver al presente y ver que pasará entre Draco y Hermione, así que no dejen de leerlos ¿sí?_

**Atte. **Aimé

**¿REVIEWS?**


	7. La última noche

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**07**

_Recomiendo la canción: _

La última noche / Diego Torres

* * *

_En éste capítulo los hechos se relatarán en tercera persona, espero que les agrade la narración. _

* * *

- "10 minutos...ya se retrasó 10 minutos ¿y si no viene?" - se preguntaba el rubio.

- Draco...Draco, por aquí - susurró una voz desde las penumbras.

- Hermione...¿eres tú?

- ¿Quién más iba a ser, acaso has invitado a alguien más? - preguntó Hermione con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Es que pensaba hacer un trío. - respondió el rubio con picardía.

Hermione sonrió por la broma de Draco, al menos eso la había relajado un poco, estaba muy nerviosa, y no era para menos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la castaña.

- Ya lo verás...es una sorpresa. - contestó Draco sonriendo-Vamos...

El sly tomó la mano de la gryffindor y la condujo entre la penumbra por los pasillos de Hogwarts, notó que ella temblaba...estaba nerviosa. Él mismo pensó en tranquilizar a la castaña pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si el estaba igual de nervioso que ella?

Salieron del castillo. Hermione pudo percibir el aire helado en su rostro y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Tienes frío?-pregunto él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza - No es nada... - dijo temblando mientras Draco se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía sobre los hombros de ella.

- Por supuesto que si, no quiero que mañana despiertes resfriada.

- ¿Mañana? - preguntó Hermione sonrojándose.

Como toda respuesta Draco sonrió con picardía y dijo:

- Lo siento, debí advertirte que trajeras un suéter.

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo más, divisó el lago y se pregunto si Draco en verdad pretendía…no, no podía ser.

Al ver la expresión de Hermione, Draco la abrazó:

- Sujétate fuerte. - dijo

Hermione lo hizo, mientras Draco murmuraba un Hechizo y las aguas del lago parecían abrirse.

Una luz dorada los cubrió, desvaneciéndolos en el aire.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando terminó de hacerlo se sorprendió, se encontraba en una preciosa habitación con decorados verde y oro y preciosas obras de arte, lo que más le sorprendió fue que el piso estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas rojas y la habitación era iluminada por cientos de velas mágicas.

- Es...es hermoso. - alcanzó a decir Hermione.

- Tú lo eres más... - respondió Draco - Me alegro que te guste la decoración.

- ¿Tú lo hiciste? - preguntó incrédula la castaña.

Draco asintió a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, al verlo Hermione se percató de que él también estaba inquieto. El sly murmuró un hechizo y se empezó a oír una hermosa y tenue melodía, Hermione lejos de relajarse se sintió más nerviosa y presionada, él estaba intentando que todo saliera perfecto mientras ella dudaba si podría cumplir con sus expectativas..aun era inexperta.

Un ruido hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones, volteó y se percató que el corcho de una botella de Champagne salía disparado hacia ella, quien por suerte lo logró esquivar.

- Lo siento _princesa. _- dijo Draco sonriendo espléndidamente.

- Me gusta que me digas princesa...-exclamó Hermione acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda.

El chico se estremeció ante tal contacto y guío a la joven hasta la cama.

- Pues a mi me gusta más decirte ratoncita...-susurró mientras besaba ligeramente el cuello de Hermione.

- Ya te habías tardado...- rió Hermione entrecortadamente - ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar las copas a un lado?

- Primero brindemos. - musitó - ¡Por está noche!-exclamó Draco alzando su copa.

- ¡Por esta noche! - repitió Hermione poco convencida y tomando la copa al mismo tiempo que él.

Ésta hizo un efecto sorprendente en la chica, una calidez recorrió su cuerpo y sus músculos empezaron a relajarse.

Draco empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros:

- Estas algo tensa. - le dio un beso en el cuello- No te preocupes - otro beso. - Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. - un beso más.

Sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado, se relajó por completo, se dejó llevar y confió total y absolutamente en Draco, sabía que él no le fallaría.

La cabaña se vio iluminada por unos cuantos relámpagos. Draco pudo oír el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el techo y los muros. El fuego de la chimenea chisporroteó, y una brasa siseó al golpear la parrilla de hierro.

Se recostaron completamente en la cama, Draco continuo besando a Hermione abriéndose paso por el cuerpo de la Gryffindor..., los besos se hacían cada vez más a apasionados y urgentes mientras las manos de Draco despojaban una a una de sus ropas a Hermione.

Ella no pensaba claramente, eran tantos sentimientos, tantos pensamientos los que agolpaban su mente...amaba a Draco, eso lo sabía, pero aún se preguntaba si no sería demasiado pronto para dar un paso tan importante...

Obedeciendo a su instinto puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Draco, pero en vez de alejarlo como pretendía, empezó a desabotonar su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho. Cuando el sly llegó hasta el sujetador de la castaña y se lo quitó con delicadeza, quedó complacido.

- Son hermosos... - musitó el chico tomando los senos con suavidad entre sus manos y alzó la mirada para ver el cálido sonrojo que tiño las mejillas de Hermione.

- Tal vez...deberías apagar todas estas velas-sugirió ella apartando los ojos.

Draco negó con la cabeza - Quiero mirarte. No he pensado en otra cosa durante días...

Se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó un pezón entre los labios. La gryffindor arqueó la espalda gimiendo de placer, los dedos de ella acariciaron los músculos del estómago de Draco, e inconscientemente los puso rígidos. La mano de Hermione tembló , y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- Dr...Draco...ten cuidado...es mi primera vez...-murmuró con inocencia.

El rubio se perturbó ante tal revelación, pero de algún modo se sintió dichoso por ser el primer hombre en la vida de ella; además, jamás había estado con una virgen.

- Confía en mí.- dijo él sonriendo tranquilizadoramente - Tendremos cuidado, lo haremos lentamente, y no habrá problemas.

Luego el sly besó a la castaña terminando de acallar sus dudas. En segundos, Hermione le devolvía el beso, con los pechos apretados contra las manos de él, los pezones duros como piedra, deseosos de sus caricias.

Afuera la tormenta arreciaba, acompañada de violentos relámpagos. La lluvia aporreaba el techo que los cubría.

El corazón de ella latía desbocado, los besos de Draco la hacían temblar. Sus manos enviaban corrientes de placer por toda su piel, y dónde él la tocaba, ella sentía arder.

Sin embargo, en medio de la alucinación del placer, sintió el filo del miedo. Nunca había conocido el contacto de un hombre, ni podía imaginar como se sentiría si un cuerpo poderoso como el de él la penetraba, abriéndose paso a su frágil constitución.

El rubio la hundió en la cama y su mano avanzó entre las piernas de Hermione, tratando de que las abriera. Avanzó más profundamente, con hábiles caricias acompasadas.

- Draco...-susurró ella, que sentía aflorar el miedo aún entre las oleadas de placer.

- Tranquila, mi amor.

Presionó con más fuerza y los músculos de Hermione se cerraron en torno a él, mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido ante la inminente invasión.

- Draco, ¡Ohhh…!

La boca de él cubrió la de ella acallando sus súplicas. Avanzó dentro de ella, abriendo aún más sus piernas, desgarrándola hasta que el dolor hizo que un río de lágrimas inundara sus ojos.

- ¡Maldita sea, debí tener más cuidado! - exclamó el chico - Espera linda… - murmuró besándola en la frente - Ya me retiro.

- No. Estoy bien, es sólo que no pensé que doliera tanto...

- Es mi culpa, debí ser más cuidadoso. ¡Maldición! - volvió a exclamar.

- No importa, aún puedes reparar tu error...-dijo Hermione sugerentemente.

Eso es justo lo que pienso hacer...- susurró Draco besándola; y de pronto, poco a poco, empezó a mover las caderas, embistiendo lenta y profundamente, mientras Hermione descubría algo que iba mucho más lejos que el placer.

El sly siguió embistiendo profunda y violentamente hasta que ella no pudo parar el placer que se extendía por todo su cuerpo...finalmente gritó el nombre de Draco al alcanzar el clímax. El rubio pareció no notarlo. Después de varias embestidas más, el cuerpo de él se puso rígido, exhaló un gemido de placer y terminó exhausto sobre ella.

El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba aceleradamente debido al esfuerzo realizado, se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos que parecieron eternos. Draco no deseaba moverse de donde estaba, pero se hizo poco a poco a un lado y la castaña se apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- ¿Lo hice bien? - preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Sonrieron y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

- Perfecto. - contestaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Rieron.

- Estoy exhausta...-susurró Hermione bostezando.

- Duerme amor mío...duerme...-musitó Draco besándola - Yo cuidaré de ti...

- Cuento con eso. - dijo la castaña quien después de unos minutos acariciando el torso del chico quedo profundamente dormida...

* * *

Draco se despertó sobresaltado creyendo que todo había sido un hermoso sueño, pero cuando vio a la bella castaña recostada y durmiendo pacíficamente sobre su pecho se percató de que todo había sido real.

Hermione Granger había sido suya.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin había cumplido su cometido, a la mañana siguiente, tal vez antes, Draco le rompería el corazón y al fin la alejaría de su vida. Por alguna razón que ni el mismo comprendía sintió miedo, miedo de perder lo único bueno en su vida, lo único realmente valioso.

Volteo a verla...tan bella, tan frágil, tan perfecta..._tan suya. _

Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de Hermione y empezó a acariciarlos. Por primera vez deseo hacer el amor con la misma mujer por segunda vez.

Por la mañana ella se iría de su vida, dejaría de ser suya. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y sin saber como se encontró elevando una plegaria:

- Que no amanezca, por favor…que no amanezca.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ …**

**N/A: **Como se habrán dado cuenta traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero que les haya gustado como describí la escena de amor entre Draco y Hermione, me lo pensé mucho (pervertida… :P) y de hecho me imaginé como sería esa primera vez, como se habrán dado cuenta Hermione llegó a sentir dolor, pero también plenitud por compartir esa primera vez con Draco ¡que tierno! Ojala les agradara, ya deseo leer sus comentarios, así que por favor no dejen de mandarme REVIEWS ¿sí?

**Atte. **Aimé

**¿REVIEWS?**


	8. El beso del final

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**08**

_Recomiendo la canción: _

EL BESO DEL FINAL de CRISTINA AGUILERA

* * *

"A veces el amor es como una leyenda urbana, pero lo más terrible es que a veces, y ahora en nuestros tiempos, deja de ser leyenda, deja de ser amor y se transforma en historia urbana pasajera. No creo que en el medio rural se vea de forma diferente, así que en lugar de leyenda urbana puedo decir que es una leyenda venida a menos".

**Helena Ayres**

* * *

_De nuevo en éste capítulo la narración será en tercera persona tercera persona. Espero que les guste… ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Hermione se despertó con sobresalto, sintió una opresión en el pecho, sin duda a causa de su pesadilla, en ese momento no recordó de que había tratado, pero si el enorme temor que había sentido, era un sentimiento de pérdida. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Volteó a ver a su derecha, allí estaba: Draco Malfoy el chico con quien horas antes había hecho el amor, el rubio causante de sus mayores desgracias, pero también de la felicidad más plena.

Se acercó a él. Sonrió y aparto unos cuantos cabellos de la frente del rubio. Parecía tan tranquilo, casi como un ángel; resultaba increíble pensar que ese ser de tan magnífico atractivo le hubiera causado tanto dolor.

Volvió a sonreír. A partir de ese día todo sería diferente, quedarían atrás todos los resentimientos, empezaría una nueva vida para ellos dos, donde sólo habría amor.

Aun era de madrugada, la luna llena se asomaba por la ventana. Hermione sintió deseos de contemplarla más de cerca; bajo de la cama y sonrió al percatarse de la suavidad al contacto de sus pies con los pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todo el piso.

Sintió algo de frío, pues tan sólo llevaba envuelta una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando llegó a la ventana la abrió un poco y el húmedo aire de la noche penetró, sonrió para sus adentros, ni remotamente era la chica que había llegado temerosa a su encuentro con Draco, ahora era toda una mujer…su mujer.

Empezó imaginar lo que harían cuando amaneciera; como era fin de semana no tenían porque acudir a clases, pensó en platicar un poco, conjurar un desayuno en la cama, después de todo aunque no los vieran el Gran Comedor nadie podía sospechar que estaban juntos. Podrían pasar toda la mañana juntos.

* * *

Draco se despertó cuando dejó de sentir la tibieza del cuerpo de Hermione en la cama, volteó a su alrededor sobresaltado - _¿Y si se había ido? _- De pronto sus ojos se posaron en la esbelta figura de la chica envuelta en una sábana, la tela lejos de ocultar su cuerpo, pronunciaba más las curvas de la castaña, el ligero viento que se colaba por la ventana y jugueteaba con su cabello; además la luz de la luna la hacía verse hermosa, casi sobrenatural.

Hermione sintió la mirada de esos ojos grises y volteó despacio, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la castaña le sonrió calidamente, pero de inmediato su semblante cambió al ver la forma fría en que el la observaba, tan diferente a como la había visto anteriormente.

-¿Qu...qué sucede? - preguntó temerosamente la gryffindor.

-Quítate de allí o te resfriarás. - ordenó Draco sin saber porque había hecho ese comentario, cuando debería de estar pensando en la mejor forma de "deshacerse de ella".

-Tienes razón. - confirmó la chica con una sonrisa, por un momento pensó que el sly estaba molesto... - Es sólo que la luna es tan hermosa... - suspiró - ¿Sabes? , estaba pensando que quizá podríamos...

- No haremos nada, me voy. - dijo de manera cortante interrumpiendo a Hermione y empezando a vestirse.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella con los ojos vidriosos - ¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que después de anoche...

Draco miro a la castaña y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Quería abrazarla, no soportaba verla así, pero después de todo eso era lo que deseaba. ¿O no?

No. Definitivamente no podía dejar que sus sentimientos lo doblegaran. Rió cruelmente:

- No me digas que acaso pensaste que tú y yo seríamos algo así como una "pareja" - soltó una carcajada - ¿Eso creíste? - preguntó - Eso si me parece gracioso ¿yo, salir con una impura como tú?

La había llamado impura. Eso fue como una daga en el corazón de Hermione:

- Acaso, ¿sólo jugaste conmigo? - preguntó negándose a llorar.

-Vaya, al fin muestras tus dotes de deducción, con razón eres la alumna más brillante de todo Hogwarts... - se mofó Draco.

- No puede ser - sollozó - Lo de esta noche, lo que hicimos...fue tan hermoso. - de pronto recordó que el último beso que Draco le dio poco antes de quedarse dormida, fue tan diferente a los demás. Tan increíblemente triste - El último beso… - musitó - ¿Era una despedida? - preguntó con dolor.

- Bingo.

La castaña se acercó al sly y lo tomó por el brazo.

- Esto no es sólo una despedida, ¿cierto? - dijo con la voz rota - Esto es un adiós para siempre, ¿no es así?

Él apartó la mirada, con una pesadumbre tan tangible que Hermione creyó por un momento que el rubio se echaría para atrás de un momento a otro.

- Aquí estudio ¿no es así? - preguntó él con sarcasmo - Compartimos clases juntos, nos estaremos viendo.

- ¿Acaso bromeas? - preguntó ella sacudiéndolo - No puedes hacernos esto a ambos. Nos amamos ¿no?

Él no contestó.

- ¿Entonces así es como termina todo? - masculló dolorosamente - Me enamoras, me dices que me amas, hacemos el amor ¿y eso es todo? - sollozó - ¿Cómo pretendes que lo nuestro termine así? - lo sacudió con más fuerza.

Draco estaba impasible, no respondía; pero la agonía se reflejaba en su expresión y el tormento en sus ojos confirmaba lo que no decían sus palabras.

- Entiende que esto fue sólo un juego, no pretendía que creyeras en mis palabras, jamás creí que fueras _tan fácil._

La castaña sintió una sacudida interna. ¿Era sólo un juego, ella era sólo otra _chica fácil _que caía en las redes de Draco Malfoy?

- Debo irme. -dijo él - Dejaré el pasadizo del lago abierto hasta que te vayas, éste se cerrará automáticamente cuando toques la orilla del lago. - miró la expresión desolada de Hermione y aunque quería consolarla, musitó cruelmente - No te preocupes, ya encontrarás a otro hombre que si pueda amarte.

-Pero...es a ti a quien amo, Draco.

- Pero yo no a ti. Adiós. - dijo ya vestido y agarrando su capa.

Una voz en su interior le replicaba a Hermione: "no lo dejes ir, si lo amas debes luchar". Sintió una nueva fortaleza, y en vez de echarse a llorar, se irguió y lo llamo por su nombre haciendo que el chico parara en seco.

- Sé lo que estas pensando, Draco Malfoy. Crees que sólo te marchas, dando por terminado todo lo que compartimos. Eso es lo que quieres creer, pero la verdad, es que estás huyendo.

La mirada del rubio se volvió feroz. La castaña alzó la barbilla y se obligó a enfrentar esos fríos ojos grises que de pronto se habían convertido en ojos coléricos.

-¿Sabes que creo? - preguntó - Creo que estás enamorado de mí, lo que es más: Creo que es posible que me ames tanto o más de lo que te amo yo. Pero la cuestión es que tienes miedo. Toda tu vida te han negado el amor, así que temes buscarlo porque no quieres ser lastimado.

Hermione irguió los hombros con el pecho oprimido y los ojos puestos en él, ansiando que él pudiera ver en lo profundo de su corazón.

- Finalmente, no eres más que un cobarde.

El rostro de Draco paso de la palidez al rojo furioso, que reemplazó la desesperación que ella había visto momentos antes.

- Si lo que acabas de decirme me lo hubiera dicho un hombre lo mataría. En tu caso, Granger, agradezco que me informaras cuál es tu verdadera opinión de mí. Hará que nuestra separación sea mucho más fácil, te lo aseguro.

Giró la perilla, salió y azotó la puerta, cuando lo hizo Hermione pudo jurar que sintió como que su corazón se partía en dos.

- " Santo Dios. ¿Qué he hecho? " - se preguntó desplomándose en el piso y viendo fijamente la puerta, imaginándose que tal vez Draco entraría de nuevo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, burlándose de su ingenuidad y que le diría que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto.

Cuanto le habría gustado que así hubiera sido, pero sin duda eso no pasaría jamás.

Hermione tragó saliva. Tendría que haber sabido que él reaccionaría como lo hizo. El rubio había obtenido lo que deseaba de ella y la había dejado como se deja un objeto usado. Apretó la mano contra su boca tratando de ahogar el sollozo que tanto se había negado a manifestar frente a Draco.

Finalmente lloró, lloró por él, lloró por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Aspiró profundamente, y se obligó a ponerse de pie, empezó a vestirse despacio, consciente de que ese era el fin, el fin de todos sus sueños y de la absurda fantasía en que ellos estaban juntos y amándose para siempre.

* * *

A pesar de la furia que le habían producido las palabras de Hermione, no pudo soportar dejarla sola y llorando, la esperó oculto hasta que por fin salió. Ella estaba como en otro mundo, con sus hermosos ojos empañados de lágrimas, de modo que no se percató de que el rubio la seguía desde las sombras.

Cuando llegó a la orilla, tal como lo dijo Draco, las aguas del lago se cerraron tras de ella; exhaló un profundo suspiro y recorrió pesadamente los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts.

De pronto la castaña vio a lo lejos que su amigo Ron se acercaba con su escoba a toda velocidad.

- ¡Hermione, me levanté temprano para practicar Quidittch, te vi a lo lejos y no podía creer que fueras tú -exclamó entusiasmado bajando de su escoba. - ¿Qué haces aqu..?

No pudo terminar la pregunta pues Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, el rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció.

- Fue Malfoy, ¿cierto? - preguntó - Dime qué te hizo.

Draco lo vio todo, vio como Hermione, SU Hermione se lanzaba a los brazos de esa comadreja y él la abrazaba. ¡ ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? !

Presenció como se dirigían de nuevo al estadio y conversaban por largo rato, estaba tan lejos que no entendía lo que decían, pero no era necesario saber mucho, después de todo, una imagen vale más que mil palabras: Hermione y esa comadreja se besaban.

Draco ardía en celos, deseaba sacar su varita y echarle una maldición a ese maldito pobretón, pero se contuvo, unos minutos después ambos regresaron al castillo tomados de la mano, mientras Draco los veía carcomido por los celos.

**CONTINUARÁ …**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, también espero que leas haya gustado este capítulo, me costó algo de trabajo escribirlo, todos estos capítulos escribiendo de amor y de pronto doy un salto hasta el desamor... Pobre Herm...la compadezco, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Así imaginé la historia...no se preocupen porque pronto Hermione se reivindicará y volverá a ser la chica fuerte que todos conocemos ¡Sí, animo Hermione!

Como sabrán sus REVIEWS son el motor que me impulsa a continuar con ésta historia y sus comentarios son mi guía para superarme y hacer las cosas mejor día con día..sniff...me estoy poniendo sentimental. Espero sus comentarios.

**Atte. **Aimé

**¿REVIEWS?**


	9. Sin él

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**09**

_Recomiendo la canción: _

SIN ÉL de MARICELA

* * *

_Debo aclarar que la escena del capítulo anterior entre Ron y Hermione fue exactamente la misma que la del primer capítulo, pero desde luego con el punto de vista de Draco, espero que no haya confusiones. A partir de este capítulo la historia de desarrollará después del rompimiento._

* * *

Hermione dejó de escribir en su diario, al fin se había desahogado al escribirlo todo. Bostezó, estaba cansada...muy cansada; miró el reloj que estaba arriba de la chimenea, eran las 5:30 a.m. sabía que debía ir a la cama o por la mañana estaría rendida y no podría concentrarse en las clases, aunque después de todo, de todas formas no lo haría.

Sabía que en cuanto se recostara en su cama, volvería a pensar en Draco y no quería eso, aunque finalmente con pesadez cerró su diario y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, ya en la cama se entrego al sueño, a un sueño sin ilusiones, sin fantasías, entregado a las quimeras demoníacas de su propia alma adolorida.

Se entregó a un sueño sin héroes fantásticos, sin guardianes gallardos, sin príncipes azules, a un sueño sin amor. Sin Draco.

* * *

Los rayos del Sol se filtraron por la ventana y tocaron su rostro brindándole algo de su calidez, no deseaba levantarse, deseaba seguir durmiendo, no quería despertar jamás, no quería llegar al Gran Comedor y encontrarse con Draco, no quería fingir que nada había pasado entre ellos, no quería volver a odiarlo...

- Herm...Hermione...despierta...se te va a hacer tarde - susurraba Ginny

- Lo sé, ya voy. - susurró aún adormilada, abrió los ojos poco a poco para adaptarse a la luz.

- ¿Qué te paso Hermione? - preguntó Lavander Brown

-¿Porqué? - preguntó angustiada - "¿Se notaría que ya no era virgen?"

- Tienes unas ojeras enormes.

- Y ni hablar de tu expresión de tristeza. - completó Ginny

-¿Acaso se nota tanto? - preguntó desviando la mirada.

-Claro, porque somos tus amigas - respondió alegremente Lavander - ¿Por qué no nos dices que te pasa? Tal vez te podamos ayudar.

-No pasa nada grave, es que no pude dormir muy bien.

-Se nota.-dijeron ambas

- Es que ayer terminé con mi novio. - ambas la miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Tenías novio? - preguntaron al unísono.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Quién es? - pregunto ávida Lavander - Digo, era…

- Eso no importa ahora, el caso es que no deje de pensar en él, por eso sólo pude dormir 2 horas. El caso es que ahora no quiero verlo, menos aún quiero que me vea en estas fachas.

- No te preocupes por eso, nosotras te ayudaremos - dijo Lavander, mientras Ginny completaba: - Te haremos lucir como una diosa, nada enoja más a un hombre que ver que su ex novia consigue un nuevo novio de inmediato.

-Pero yo no quiero conseguir un nuevo novio...-dijo Hermione mientras Ginny la peinaba y Lavander le untaba una crema mágica que le hizo desaparecer de inmediato las ojeras y los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Hermione, no digas eso, haz sufrir al imbécil que te dejo-exigió Lavander mientras empezaba a maquillarla "al natural"-yo te ayudaré, además sabes que aunque a ti sólo te queda un año por graduarte, Dumbledor me pidió que me quedara a trabajar en Howarts, de no ser por Ginny, me sentiré muy sola...déjame ayudarte-suplicó-¿no te gustaría?

-No se...-dijo la castaña debatiéndose entre la inmensa gama de sus sentimientos que iban del amor al odio (o al menos a intentar odiarlo).

- Entonces dime, ¿quieres recupéralo? - preguntó Ginny

Hermione lo dudo un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

- En ese caso - pidió Ginny mostrándole un sexy atuendo: una blusa blanca ajustada, una falda escocesa corta y unas botas a juego. - Ponte esto.

-Esta bien. - aceptó Hermione con una ligera sonrisa- Son las mejores amigas... - exclamó abrazándolas agradecida.

* * *

Hermione entró al comedor con paso firme y decidido, todas las miradas se fijaron en ella, su ajustada túnica estaba entreabierta y a cada paso que daba mostraba sus torneadas piernas provocando silbidos a su alrededor.

-¿De qué juguetería saliste muñeca?- murmuró un apuesto Ravenclaw y Hermione le retribuyó con una coqueta sonrisa. Esperaba estar fingiendo bien.

Draco la miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin con ganas de romperle la cara a ese tipo, cubrir con su capa a Hermione, tomar a la castaña en sus brazos y sacarla de la vista de todos los alumnos varones que la desnudaban con la mirada, pero no podía hacerlo. Debía fingir, debía resignarse y mirar hacia otro lado para evitar cometer alguna estupidez.

No sólo se resignó a la hora del desayuno, lo hizo durante todo el día, en las dos clases que compartían y cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, mientras, por dentro se consumía por los celos.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, en la casa de Gryffindor mientras se preparaban para dormir, las chicas comentaban:

-¿Viste cómo te miraban todos Herm? - comentaba emocionada Lavander.

- ¿Al menos lograste llamar la atención de quién querías? - preguntó Ginny cepillándose el cabello.

-Sí, eso creo...-susurró Hermione abstraída, al menos lo había intentado.

-Me alegro, y mañana será mejor-dijo Lavander guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Cambiando el tema... - dijo Ginny - ¿Notaron Malfoy tiene novia nueva?

A Hermione se le cayó el cepillo de la mano y quedó en shock.

- Me sorprende que no se consiguiera una más rápido. - comentó Lavander.

- La acabo de ver, es de Ravenclaw, su nombre es Emily Shadow, es hija de una familia de sangre pura muy rica.

-Tal para cuál...-susurró Lavander - ¿Y es bonita? - preguntó.

-Pues no tiene la exótica belleza de Herm... - dijo intentando hacer un cumplido - Pero en cambio posee un rostro de ángel, con enormes ojos azules y una espesa cabellera negra. - suspiró - Sí...-admitió al fin - Es bonita.

Cuando al fin sus todas sus compañeras se encontraron sumidas en un profundo sueño, Hermione salió de la cama, simplemente no podía dormir. Salió de la sala común son sigilo, sólo una ligera bata la cubría, pero en ese momento poco importaba el frío, se dirigió por los oscuros pasillos hasta la torre de astronomía, palpando los muros con sus trémulas manos.

- "Lo he perdido...esta vez, en verdad lo he perdido" - no dejaba de repetir su mente, y tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía con cautela.

Al llegar a la torre sintió el viento helado en el rostro, se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones que se encontraba allí, miró al vacío, necesitaba un poco de aire, necesitaba dejar de pensar, quería desahogarse. Se subió completamente al barandal, evitando mirar abajo, las imágenes de Draco pasaban rápido por su cabeza: buenos y malos momentos, los insultos, los besos, las caricias, el odio...el amor…

Abrió los brazos como si se preparara para volar y finalmente soltó un gemido que había permanecido ahogado desde la noche anterior...las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, mientras el intenso aire jugaba con su cabello, tomó aire y tan fuerte como pudo gritó:

-¡Draco Malfoy… no eres más que un pobre estúpido! - exclamó con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Crees que podrás ser feliz sin mí? - sollozó - ¡Pues te equivocas!... ¡Tu vida será... miserable sin mí! ¿Oíste?

Ron, quien había visto a Hermione salir de la Sala Común y la había seguido en secreto llegó corriendo y vio la escena.

-Te maldigo Draco - ,musitó ella en voz baja - ¿Porqué lo dije? - se reprendió - Espero que seas feliz.

Ron mira a su amiga completamente conmovido, pero no dice nada aunque se nota preocupado y se acerca lo suficientemente a ella como para oír.

- ¿Y si me lanzara? - se pregunta de pronto mirando hacia el vacío.

Ron la toma de la mano y la jala haciéndola caer hacia él. -Ni lo pienses Herm, si nos abandonas a Harry y a mí jamás te lo perdonaríamos. - susurra agitado.

Las miradas de ellos se enlazan, se quedan viendo unos instantes en los que ella sonríe y le susurra un "lo siento. Ni siquiera lo volveré a pensar" mientras el pelirrojo seca sus lágrimas.

Se oye un crujido. La puerta de la torre de Astronomía y parece la figura de Draco tomado de la mano de Emily, su nueva novia.

Hermione no lo piensa dos veces, toma a Ron por el cuello y lo beso. No permitiría que Draco la viera derrotada.

-Para eso hay hoteles... - musita el sly con celos y rabia.

Ron mira despectivamente a Draco y Emily, y aunque todavía no se repone de la sorpresa, logra responder:

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy.

- Volvamos a la Sala Común Ron - dice la castaña - Parece que hoy no es buen día para lo que planeábamos hacer. - musita abrazándolo sensualmente mientras el rubio evita mirarlos, sabe que si lo hace podría explotar y se le iría encima a golpes al maldito "pobretón"

Se acerca a Hermione mientras la otra chica mira confundida la escena, y le susurra al oído:

- Cuidado con lo que haces, no me provoques. - Sonrió con sorna - .Jamás pensé que te repusieras tan rápido, pero si sigues actuando así podría pensar que eres una_ cualquiera _- dijo dando énfasis a la última palabra.

La chica arrastra al pelirrojo hasta la salida y se va furiosa.

-Draco...¿podemos continuar con la sorpresa que me darías? - pregunta Emily mientras Draco golpeaba la pared con rabia desquitando sus celos.

El rubio volteo a ver a su "novia" con un dejo de fastidio.

- Se me quitaron las ganas...

**CONTINUARÁ …**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? A mí en especial me pareció muy tierna la parte donde Hermione grita de dolor por Malfoy, pero finalmente desea su felicidad... Sniff ¿Pensaron que Hermione se suicidaría? Pues no. Ella es una mujer fuerte y decidida, no creo que huya de sus problemas de esa manera ¿no creen?

Trataré de seguirme superando para darle la mejor calidad a ustedes, mis amadísimos lectores. Agradeceré cualquier comentario que me manden, de antemano gracias.

**Atte. **Aimé

**¿REVIEWS?**


	10. Yo soy tu mal

"**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**

**10**

_Recomiendo las canciones: _

YO SOY TU MAL de GLORIA AURA

**Y**

YO PIENSO EN TI de MDO

* * *

"_Si por cada momento que pienso en ti, yo ganara un segundo de vida, seguro estoy que no iba a morir pues yo pienso en ti noche y día… si por cada recuerdo que tengo de ti, tuviese un puñado de arena, ni desiertos, ni mares habría porque sería mía toda la tierra…"_

* * *

-¡Es increíble que pensara siquiera en tirarme por ese maldito imbécil ¡Es detestable, lo odio!

-¡BASTA HERMIONE! No mientas...-susurró Ron con una mirada sombría-sabes bien que aún lo amas, lo amas tanto que te estás muriendo de celos, lo amas tanto...-sintió un hueco en el estómago-que hace menos de 5 minutos querías suicidarte por él...

-Pero jamás lo volveré hacer ¡lo juro!-exclamó Hermione tomando las manos del pelirrojo.

Ron parecía sumido en su propio mundo, tenía la mirada fina en el piso; continúo hablando sin atenderla...

- Lo amas tanto...que me utilizaste para darle celos.

-Ron...Ron yo...¡lo siento!-se abrazó al chico-perdón...fue una estupidez, pero es que deseaba tanto vengarme de él...cuando lo vi entrando de la mano de esa tipa sentí...sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba ¡me sentí morir!

-Hermione...-susurraba mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la castaña.

-¿Sabes lo doloroso que es ver a la persona que amas con alguien más?-preguntó Hermione entre lágrimas.

Ron sonrío con amargura mientras la abrazaba:

-Tengo una ligera idea...-musitó mientras aspiraba un poco la fragancia de Hermione.

-Siento darte tantos problemas.

-No te preocupes...volvamos a la sala ¿sí?-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias...

* * *

Al día siguiente:

-Vaya Hermione...hoy te levantaste temprano.-exclamó Lavander.

-Y te ves mucho mejor...¿cómo se puede decir...?-se preguntó Ginny- Más animada...-concluyó

-Así es...-coincidió Lavander.

-Pues ambas tienen razón-aceptó Hermione peinándose-...he decidido vengarme.

Lavander y Ginny se miraron interrogantes entre ellas, pero unos momentos después sonrieron.

-¡Te ayudamos!-exclamaron al unísono muy animadas.

-Jamás lo dude...-susurró Hermione con una sonrisa perversa muy al estilo Malfoy.

Siguieron los mismos pasos que la mañana anterior, pero esta vez con unos toques más salvajes y sexys, al terminar se miró complacida en el espejo, y murmuró para sus adentros "haré que supliques y te arrastres por mí Draco Malfoy..."

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, las miradas lascivas de los chicos devoraban a Hermione en cada centímetro de su piel, desde luego el descontento de Ron y Draco no se hizo esperar; Ron condujo a Hermione hasta la mesa y lanzaba miradas amenazantes a quien se atrevía a posar sus ojos en la castaña.

Por su parte Draco decidió salir del Comedor y no presenciar más esa escena salida de sus peores pesadillas, si Hermione quería comportarse como una ramera, que lo hiciera, él no lo evitaría...

Pocos minutos después de que Draco salió, Hermione decidió hacer lo mismo, si él no estaba allí que caso tenía exponerse a las miradas de esos idiotas, sería mejor que buscara una chaqueta, aun quedaba tiempo para ir a su primera clase.

-Vaya, vaya Granger...por lo visto ya te has cansado de recibir la atención de todo el Comedor...-susurró Draco a espaldas de la castaña tomándola por un brazo y acorralándola contra la pared.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Malfoy.-musitó la castaña intentando apartarse.

-Pero claro que me incumbe...más de lo que tu crees...-Draco deslizó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Hermione y aspiro la fragancia de su cuerpo.- ¿Cambiaste de perfume?

-¡Que te importa! - Draco empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione.

-¿Qué crees que haces!

-No lo ves...te beso.

-Eso ya lo se idiota, pero no tienes derecho a tocarme.¡Suéltame! o juro que armaré tal escándalo que todos los alumnos lo sabrán.

-Si supieras...cuan poco me importa eso ahora...-susurró el rubio como hipnotizado besando el cuello de Hermione y subiendo despacio hasta sus labios cubriéndolos con un dulce beso.

Ese beso...ese beso era todo lo que Hermione hubiera deseado en el pasado...pero ahora...ahora no significaba nada...

-¡Suéltame Malfoy, pero si lo que prefieres es que todos se enteren, sígueme besando, después de todo, yo no sentiré nada...

-¿Así que no sientes nada?

-En lo absoluto.

-No sentirías nada si aquí mismo te quitara esas ropas, por demás pequeñas y frente a todos te...

-¡Basta Malfoy! deja ya de decir sandeces...Suéltame...-ordenó lo más calmada que pudo.

Draco la soltó despacio.

-Bien, ya habrá tiempo para esto.

- No lo creo. - dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura. - La próxima semana iremos a Hogsmade y después de eso serán las vacaciones de invierno, eso no te da mucho tiempo para seguir haciéndome la vida imposible...-Hermione sonrió con sorna.- ¿Sabes? Pensaba quedarme...pasar todas las vacaciones contigo...-las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en su rostro, pero no podía permitirse eso, así que volvió a su papel...-pero he decidido ir a casa con mis padres ¡quién sabe! Tal vez encuentre a un chico lindo...

-¿Que te haga olvidarme?- preguntó Draco sin el menor rastro de burla en su rostro.

-Que me haga olvidar tus mentiras...

-¿Mis mentiras?

- Vamos no finjas sorpresa, tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira...

- Lo acepto, pero nuestra relación no fue...

- ¿NUESTRA relación? - preguntó incrédula - ¡Si fuiste tú el que dijo que no existía un "nosotros"!

- Aunque lo niegues...

- Es inútil negar lo que nos paso, fui feliz por un corto tiempo. - Sonrió - Mi vida se lleno de tu existencia, el mundo me pareció tan bello… - las lágrimas se negaban a salir - pero tú solo fingías.

- Te equivocas...yo...

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡te busqué por todas partes! -exclamó Emily acercándose a ellos - ¡me preocupé mucho por ti!- volteó a ver a Hermione con desprecio-¿Y qué haces con ella?

-¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Te vi abrazándola, explicam...!

Draco besó a su novia para hacerla callar.

-Vamos Emily ¿qué no ves que esta "sangre sucia" fue la que se me lanzó encima?

La ravenclaw suspiró con alivio y la vio con rencor:

- Zorra… susurró Emily mientras se alejaba del brazo de Draco.

Hermione lo había decidido, ya no volvería a ser humillada por Draco Malfoy, ya no sufriría por él, ya no lo amaría...

A la Gryffindor se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, repentinamente le dolió el corazón, al menos intentaría no amarlo más...definitivamente lo había decidido:

- Juro que a partir de hoy: _yo soy tu mal_, Draco. - declaró la castaña con firmeza, de ahora en adelante esta sería una promesa para sí misma.

**CONTINUARÁ …**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que sí, se que esta vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar, pero me esforcé mucho en este capítulo y creo que quedó bien ¿no? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, por favor envíenme reviews y háganme feliz ¿sí?

Atte.** Aimé**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	11. Bye

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 11

* * *

**Nota: **_El capítulo es en el presente.

* * *

_

"_A tí, que pensaste alguna vez en la magia de lo espiritual, que lloraste por amor, que creíste en un sueño. A tí, que sabes lo importante que es compartir con otros el brillo de tu estrella... A tí te invito a olvidar las palabras que no entienden el dolor que no se expresa y a no olvidar que las mejores almas están hechas de cosas imposibles.**"

* * *

**_

**Bye Bye **/ Vilma Palma & Vampiros

* * *

_**Llévame a la estación**_

_**espero que te vuelva a ver,**_

_**ya no puedo evitar **_

_**esta sensación de soledad...**_

-Hermione ¡corre, sólo queda tiempo para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla!-_exclamó Ron jalando a su amiga por la chaqueta._

-Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa, por si no lo sabes, no fui yo quien se quedó embobado viendo los artículos de broma...-_reclamó Hermione tiritando de frío._

-Pero tampoco nos pusimos a probarnos toda la ropa de la boutique de Madame Marguerite - _dijo Harry lanzándole una bola de nieve. _

-¡Ya verás Harry Potter!-_Hermione empezó a hacer una bola de nieve y la lanzó hacia el oji-verde, pero este la esquivo y le cayó al pelirrojo._

-Esto me parece mejor...¡Guerra de nieve!-_gritó Ron como si fuera una batalla real._

-No te atrevas...-_dijo la castaña retrocediendo..._

_**Si así es como querés**_

_**yo me iré muy muy lejos... **_

_**Si asi es como lo ves**_

_**solamente te pido algo:**_

_**(uo uo uo)**_

_De pronto no solo Ron, sino también Harry estaban con una sonrisa maligna preparados para lanzarle la nieve._

-Dos contra uno es injusto...

-Pues llama a alguien más...-_sugirió Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad._

_Hermione volteo a ver a su alrededor, pero no había nadie conocido... _

-No hallarás a Malfoy...-_dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

-¿Qué haces aquí Zabinni?-_a Hermione se le heló la sangre al oír el apellido Malfoy, pero decidió ignorarlo._

-No tengo por que responder, pero si he de hacerlo, diré que quiero ayudar a una dama en apuros...

-¿Ya puedo reírme?-_preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo._

-Di lo que quieras Granger, pero en la guerra y en el amor...-_Zabinni no completó su frase, tomo una bola de nieve y la lanzó contra Harry, este le respondió, pero le dio a Hermione, ésta golpeo a Ron y finalmente, sin saber como, todos estaban lanzándose esferas de nieve sin importar el bando._

_**Déjame, déjame **_

_**que te toque la piel (au aa)**_

_**Déjame, déjame **_

_**que yo te pueda ver (au aa)**_

_Finalmente todos acabaron en el piso haciendo ángeles de nieve._

-Debo aceptar, que a pesar de ser un Slytherin, fue muy divertido...-_susurró Hermione-gracias. _

-No hay porqué -_respondió Blaise levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a la castaña._

-¿Qué sucede?-_preguntó Ron molesto._

-Sólo faltan 5 minutos para volver, debemos "reportarnos" - _anunció Harry viendo su reloj._

_Hermione permaneció callada el resto del camino, pero poco antes de llegar con los demás Gryffindors preguntó a Blaise:_

-¿Porqué mencionaste a Malfoy¿qué sabes? - _pregunto sin medias tintas._

_**Te diré solo adiós **_

_**no se cuanto hacia**_

_**que no estaba bien...**_

-En concreto nada, pero habría que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta de las miradas que se echan...además, hace unos días los vi a ti y a él muy acaramelados yendo hacia el lago.

_Hermione contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa._

-Ah...¿sí?

-Si.

-Pues esto...ya no tenemos nada...-_dijo apenada._

-No tienes que hablar si no quieres, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo...-_le dijo al oído_

-Gra...gracias..._-dijo Hermione apanada...y sonrojada :P_

_**A veces buscás**_

_**a veces ganás **_

_**y otras perdés...**_

-¿Qué le susurraste ayer a la sangre sucia? - _preguntó Draco al día siguiente, intentando no darle demasiada importancia._

_Blaise vio al rubio con curiosidad ¿tanto le interesaba la castaña?_

-Le pedí que hiciéramos el amor. (N/A¡que atrevido:P) - _dijo Zabinni a modo de broma, pero Draco no se lo tomo bien y dio un golpe en la mesa._

-¿Y qué te dijo?-_preguntó apretando los puños._

-Que ya estaba montándoselo con otro...-_Zabinni soltó una carcajada al ver al rubio _- Jajaja...¡deberías ver tu cara! ...Jajaja...Parece como si fueras a matar a alguien.

_Draco gruño comprendiendo la burla._

-¡No te andes con idioteces¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Eso sólo quedará entre esa preciosidad y yo...-_murmuró Blaise mientras salía del Comedor._

_**Entonces quieres ver **_

_**una luz en la noche**_

_**buscando una razón**_

_**para un corazón hecho pedazos**_

_Entre tanto la castaña observaba todos los movimientos del rubio después de que hablara con Blaise Zabinni ¿qué tanto le habría dicho ese tipo?_

-Srita. Granger, hoy habrá junta de prefectos, debemos acordar ciertas cosas antes de salir de vacaciones, la veo en 10 minutos en el despacho del Director.

-Si, allí estaré.-_dijo Hermione intentando no parecer muy fastidiada cuando Mc. Gonagall la sito._

_10 minutos después..._

-Pastel de fresas...-_dijo Hermione respirando hondo, ahora de lo que menos quería saber era de sus deberes como prefecta..._

_**Déjame déjame **_

_**que yo pruebe tu miel (Au aa)**_

_**Déjame déjame **_

_**que te toque otra vez (Au aa)**_

-Vaya, al fin llega Srita. Granger, la estabas esperando, usted era la última que faltaba, tome asiento por favor...-_exclamó animado Dumbledor al verla entrar._

_Hermione tomo asiento en el único lugar disponible...Junto a Draco, y Dumbledor empezó a hablar:_

-Bien mis queridos prefectos, como todos recordamos la terrible Guerra del año pasado culminó con la derrota de Voldemort...

_La mayoría de los presentes sintieron un escalofrío, no sólo por oír ese nombre, sino por recordar las dolorosas batallas en las que se vieron envueltos..._

-Pues, como decía...-_continuo tras aclararse la garganta_-a pesar de que murió, aún ahora quedan algunos de sus seguidores, unos mortífagos que no desean rendirse, y por buenas fuentes sabemos que han iniciado una conspiración...

_**Por que no he de entender **_

_**si esta dicho, es tan duro...**_

_**no simules piedad,**_

_**tengo mis ojos encima de ti**_

_Todos (menos Draco) se estremecieron._

-Como supondrán, todos nos encontramos en peligro, pero creo que las después de las vacaciones el ambiente se tranquilizará y será el momento propicio para hacerle saber esto a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, les pido discreción porque en estos momentos todos, absolutamente todos, estamos en peligro...pueden retirarse.

_El ánimo de los prefectos se fue a los suelos ¿cómo esperaba que se relajaran en sus vacaciones si una nueva carga estaba sobre sus hombros?_

-¡Granger!

-Dra...Malfoy...¿qué quieres?-_preguntó Hermione volteándose hacia Draco._

_El rubio sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el rostro triste de la castaña._

-¿Estás preocupada?

-¿Y quién no?-_dijo Hermione con sarcasmo_.-¡Bonita forma de empezar las vacaciones!

-Todo puede mejorar...si decidieras quedarte_...-"¡Que te pasa Draco¿cómo le pides que se quede¿no se supone que la odias..." "¡callate!"_

_**Solo te diré...**_

-No puedo, y a les he prometido a mis padres que esta vez si estaría en casa para Navidad.

-¿Y si no lo hubieras hecho...te quedarías?-_preguntó Draco con un gesto de melancolía._

_Sin quererlo Hermione sintió compasión._

-Tal vez...

_El rostro de Draco pareció iluminarse un poco._

-Malfoy...aún...aún te desprecio...-_dijo Hermione evitando mirarlo a los ojos_- pero Ron y Harry no podrán ir a despedirme, al parecer tienen entrenamiento "intensivo" de Quidittch.

_Draco hizo cara de "¿y a mí qué?"_

-Por eso, sólo por ser esta época intentaré hacer una tregua contigo...

_**Déjame, déjame **_

_**que te toque la piel (au aa)**_

_**déjame, déjame **_

_**que yo te pueda ver (ou uo ye)**_

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si quieres...podrías...llevarme a...la...estación.-_susurró Hermione entrecortadamente._

_Draco sonrió y tomo el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos._

-No hay otra cosa en el mundo que desee más...-_masculló Draco acercándose a la chica y besándola con ternura._

"_¿Desde cuando es tan dulce…?" pensó Hermione_

_Las manos de Draco tomaron firmemente la cintura de Hermione quien deseo entregarse a ese beso, pero se apartó...no podía...no debía ser tan débil..._

-Mañana, a las 7:00 am , en la entrada principal...se puntual.-_Hermione se veía ruborizada, podría haber hecho una escena y golpearlo por tomarse esas libertades, prefirió no hacerlo, estaba tan cansada de pelear... _

-Siempre lo soy.

_**Déjame, déjame **_

_**que yo pruebe tu miel(au aa)**_

_**déjame, déjame **_

_**que te toque otra vez (uo uo ye)**_

_Hermione no dejo de pensar en Draco en toda la noche…¿porqué había permitido qué Draco la acompañara? Peor aún…¿porqué se lo había pedido?_

"_No hay otra cosa en el mundo que desee más..." recordó lo que él dijo._

-¿Lo habrá dicho en serio?-_se preguntó_

_Vio su reloj, eran las 3:00 am_

-Que tonta soy… no debo seguir pensando en él…tengo que dormir…mañana le diré adiós, por 2 semanas (N/A: En realidad no se cuanto les duren las vacaciones a ellos) no lo veré más…lo tendré que olvidar…

_Metió la cabeza en le almohada y comenzó a llorar._

-Ya no puedo más…

_**déjame, déjame **_

_**que te toque la piel (au aa)**_

_**déjame, déjame **_

_**que yo te pueda ver (uo uo ye)**_

_Al día siguiente, en la estación:_

-Bien, debo irme...volveré en 2 semanas.

-Serán eternas...

-No te metas en problemas, ni provoques a Harry o Ron...-_dijo Hermione tomando su maleta de manos del rubio._

-¡Si mi capitana!-_exclamó con burla_- ...Te extrañaré...

-Adiós...-_susurró Hermione intentando ocultar su sonrojo "¿Qué te sucede Hermione¡no puedes bajar la guardia!" "Pero ya casi es navidad..." "¡Aunque sea Navidad, recuerda, en cuanto vuelvas de vacaciones tendrás que volver a tu venganza y odiar a Draco Malfoy con todas las fuerzas de tu alma..." "Lo intentare..."_

_**Déjame déjame que te toque la piel**_

_**déjame déjame que yo te pueda ver**_

_**déjame déjame que yo te vuelva ver**_

_**déjame déjame que te toque otra vez**_

_**déjame déjame que te toque la piel**_

_**déjame déjame que yo te pueda ver**_

-No puedo evitar sentirme sola...-_murmuró antes que partiera el tren, una lagrima recorrió su rostro y murió en su barbilla._

_Draco logró veré esa lágrima, pero prefirió ignorarla "Hermione...cada día que pasa te deseo más, pero el honor de mi familia esta en juego, no puedo fallarle a mi padre, tu eres una pieza clave para su conspiración y en cuanto más te acerques a mí, más cerca estarás de tu propio fin..."_

-Es por eso que debo alejarte...-_murmuró el rubio viendo a lo lejos alejarse el tren con la mujer de su vida dentro...-_2 semanas...15 días...360 horas... 21600 minutos... 1296000 segundos_...-"Basta Draco, no te tortures más"-después de todo, no es tanto... (N/A: Jajaja ¿se imaginan a Draco calculando todo ese tiempo? Y encima dice ¡que no es tanto:P)_

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola, Hello, Hi...!

(si se saben más saludos me los mandan, es que no recuerdo otros... :P)

Antes que nada quiero decirles algo ...

(N/A: Música de suspenso...)

¡Muchísimas gracias...!

Casi doy de brincos al ver la cantidad de REVIEWS que tenía, no me lo podía creer, casi me pongo a llorar de emoción, tan sólo de recordarlo ya me salen lágrimas de felicidad... Sniff ... :P sólo les puedo decir una cosa... ¡SOY FELIZ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!

Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, más largo que el anterior, poco romántico y quizá el menos trascendental... (Me deprimo yo sola...) aún así creo que ha quedado bien y les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá más emociones, romances y la inclusión de un nuevo personaje (estoy adelantando demasiado...jajaja... :P)

Atte. **_Aimé

* * *

_**

**P.D. (1)**

Recuerden que espero ansiosa los REVIEWS con sus comentarios, son el combustible de mi motor, la luz en mi oscuridad, el fuego de mi hoguera...(jajaja¿soy una exagerada o qué?) bien, creo que ya entendieron el punto...les recuerdo que una de mis metas es llegar al menos a los **12 REVIEWS por capítulo**, no creo que sea mucho trabajo _presionar el GO, escribirme algún comentario y hacerme feliz…_ ¿podrían?

**P.D. (2)**

_Si alguien tiene la letra de la canción "Secuéstrame" del grupo Ríos de Gloria podría mandármela por favor, es que no la encuentro por ningún lado… :P_

_Por cierto, a petición de _**'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK'** les recomiendo su fic:" _Tu y Yo ¿JUNTOS?__",_ está interesante ¡chéquenlo:P

* * *

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS:**

**NenaOrion:** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por tu REVIEW :D

**SabelaMalfoy:** Bueno, una semana en actualizar, de hecho ya tenía el capítulo listo, pero me fui a vacacionar :P y en el campo no hay muchas conexiones… jajaja :D

**Terry Moon:** Tienes razón, la venganza es un recurso muy utilizado, pero después de todo ¿qué mejor razón que la venganza para entrelazar tantos sentimientos? Nos estamos leyendo bye:D

**NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK': **Gracias por todos tus Reviews, casi me caigo de espaldas al ver tantos...¡mira que dejarme un Review por capítulo! Que paciencia, te admiro...soy feliz...snifff...¡GRACIAS!

**DrEaM-KaT: **¡Unámonos¡¡Empecemos la guerra! ... Mil gracias por tu apoyo :D

**Gata2242: **Por supuesto que no me pareces antipática, al contrario, eres muy sincera y eso me agrada, gracias por tu REVIEW, me alegro que te hayas dado la oportunidad de leer mi fic.

**MaRyALoKa: **Gracias por tu Review intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**AlexiaRiddle: **Mil gracias por tus comentarios, no te preocupes, estoy segura que cualquier sugerencia que me envíes me agradará, de todas formas me halaga saber que mi historia te gusta tanto...¡yupiee!

**Rocio de Malfoy: **Trataré de meterle velocidad al siguiente capítulo ¡Gracias!

**Verito Black: **Gracias, como tu dices ¡GO!

**Becky: **Tienes razón, haber si Hermione no cae de nuevo en los encantos de Draco...

**Cinthya: **Gracias por tu sugerencia, si me llegan a multar tendré que dar las gracias en general, sin individualismos, pero bueno, que se le va a ser, trataré de devolverle la dignidad a Herm... :D

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: **Tal vez no se pueda olvidar un amor tan intenso, pero al menos lo intenta, yo misma he tenido que hacer algo parecido...

**aris-oyamada: **Gracias por tu Review, me daré prisa... :D


	12. ¿Quién eres tú?

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 12

* * *

"_Aférrate a los sueños, porque si ellos mueren, la vida se convierte en un pájaro con sus alas quebradas que deja de volar…"

* * *

_

_**¿Quién eres tú/ **Yuri

* * *

_

_**¿Quién eres tú, **_

_**que llora en silencio?**_

_**¿Quién eres tú, **_

_**que viene de lejos?**_

_El tren se detuvo, Hermione bajo de él con los ojos vidriosos e irritados, aunque se había propuesto que no lloraría más por Draco, le tocó un vagón individual, y como no había que aparentar con nadie, no pudo evitarlo._

_Al salir se despidió de unos cuantos conocidos de Howarts entre ellos Neville quien iba con su abuela y Justin que pensaba vacacionar con sus padres en Paris._

_Se quedó quieta por unos cuantos minutos deseando subir de nuevo al tren y volver a Howarts con sus amigos, Ron y Harry… y ¿para qué engañarse? También deseo volver a ver a Draco._

_Sin embargo, metida en esas cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que para esos momentos y con el castillo de Howarts prácticamente desierto, Draco tendría el campo libre para hacer lo que quisiera con su nueva "noviecita"_

_Apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de deshacerse mentalmente de esa imagen, tomó sus maletas con firmeza y atravesó el muro que la conduciría hacia el mundo muggle (N/A: Soy una ignorante, se me ha olvidado como escribirlo ¿así está bien:P)_

_**Cansado de amar, **_

_**cansado de tanto esperar**_

_**De un poco de paz **_

_**en guerras de amor**_

-¡Bip...bip...bip!- _Su celular empezó a sonar_...-¿Hola?-_contestó_

-"Hola preciosa, soy yo, tu madre"

-Ah, hola mamá ¿dónde están? Se suponía que hoy vendrían a recibirme papá y tú...

-"Si, lo sé...lo siento linda, pero a ambos nos han surgido compromisos inesperados, no podremos ir ¿podrás regresar sola?"

-Claro mamá, ya no soy una niña (N/A¿nunca les ha pasado eso, a mí si... :D) no te preocupes, volveré sola.

-"Gracias cariño, prometo que tu padre y yo lo compensaremos ¿sí? Cuídate."

-Si mamá...adiós, los veo en la noche...-_colgó y soltó un suspiro._

-"Lo que le faltaba, tener que regresar sola a casa y en un taxi..."-_pensó la castaña._

_De nuevo tomó su equipaje, sacó uno de sus libros, empezó a leerlo y caminó sin rumbo fijo..._

-¡Auch...!-exclamó _al chocar y caer de espaldas._

-Lo siento...¿te hiciste daño?-_preguntó un chico rubio y de ojos azules al chocar con ella._

-Draco...-_murmuró con voz apenas audible._

_**Quien te ve, **_

_**no ve tu historia…**_

_**¿Quién eres tú?**_

_**yo sé...**_

-¿Perdona, qué dijiste...?-_preguntó el rubio parándose y extendiéndole la mano._

-Nada…¡te confundí con otra persona:P

-Ah, ya veo...-_el chico mostró una perfecta y blanca sonrisa.-_lo siento-_repitió._

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, estaba distraída, leyendo.-_dijo Hermione levantándose y enseñándole el libro._

-"Encantamientos avanzados"-_leyó el chico al ver el título_-¿te gusta la magia?

_Hermione se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al enseñarle un libro mágico a un muggle._

-No...no es lo que tu crees...yo...

-Apuesto a que eres la linda ayudante de un mago...-_dijo el chico mirándola de arriba a abajo._

-"Se parece tanto a él...incluso mira de la misma forma."-_pensó_-"...Al menos no le tomó importancia"

-No, no soy ayudante de nadie...

-Lo suponía, tu luces más como una líder...¡ah, pero que desconsiderado soy!-_le extendió la mano_-mucho gusto...soy Alex Louviere.

_**Sé que te amaré como amé un día**_

_**Nunca te dejé de pensar**_

_**Yo sé quien eres tú**_

_**Nunca me olvidé**_

_Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida..._

-¡Alex Louviere_!-"¡cielos!"-_¿no me recuerdas? -_preguntó viéndolo a los ojos_- Soy Hermione Granger...-_él pareció no reconocerla-_íbamos al mismo colegio.

-¡Hermione¡Claro, no te reconocí, es que has cambiado tanto, estas más... ¡bonita!

-¿Alguna vez fui bonita_?-preguntó Hermione con melancolía al recordar su último encuentro, el día de su graduación..._

**--Flashback--**

-¡Que bien! Ahora si seremos de Secundaria Hermione, una nueva vida comenzará para nosotras.

-Quizá para ti Melissa, pero no para mi, yo siempre seré "la cerebrito", "la nerd", seré la chica fea e insignificante de siempre...-_susurro viendo a Alex, el chico más popular del colegio._

-Deja de torturarte Herm..., ese tipo está sobre una nube, jamás le hará caso a personas como nosotras…

-Querrás decir como yo, porque tu si eres bonita.

-Hermione, mírame_-ordenó su amiga_-tu eres muy bonita, lo único que necesitas es saberle sacar partido a tus cualidades.

-Si, lo que digas Melissa...-_exclamó la castaña siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga._

_De pronto toda la sala calló, Alex iba a hablar:_

-Bien, como sabrán, al ser finalmente nuestra graduación y además navidad daré una gran fiesta ¡y todos están invitados!

-¿Todos¿hasta los nerd's impopulares?-_preguntó con desdén Sara, la chica más popular, fijando la vista en Hermione._

_Todos empezaron a reír._

_**Nunca me cansé de esperar **_

_**por tu amor ...**_

_**Hasta aquel día **_

_**y ese día es hoy...**_

_Alex fue el único (además de Melissa, claro) que no rió, se acercó a Hermione y tomándola por el hombro le dijo:_

-Me encantaría que vayas...

-Si, claro que iré...-_murmuró Hermione tratando de contener los latidos de su propio corazón._

_Sin duda Alex Louviere había sido su primer amor, y el primer amor jamás se olvida, así como no olvidaría lo que pasaría esa misma noche... _

_Hermione llegó junto con Melissa apurada pero feliz de estar en una reunión así, a pesar de que Alex sólo las recibió y después estuvo rodeado de chicas la castaña se sintió feliz._

_Alex siempre se portó bien con ella, a pesar de ser popular siempre había sido gentil y eso era parte de lo que había hecho que Hermione se fijara en él..._

_Pero al llegar las 12:00 p.m._

-Bien, ahora por ser oficialmente navidad seré yo quien de regalos a las chicas que hicieron el honor de venir a esta pequeña reunión (N/A¿pequeña? Si, como no... :P)-_anunció Alex. _

_Empezó a llamar a todas las chicas y repartió los regalos a todas, éstos eran unos hermosos dijes de plata, no por nada la familia de Alex era muy rica._

_Hermione fue la última en recibir su presente, pero este no era un dije de plata, sino un anillo de plástico...el salón entero estallo en risas y burlas "eso se merece" "¿acaso creyó que recibiría una joya auténtica como nosotras?" susurraban a su alrededor._

_Hermione salió corriendo avergonzada con Alex tras de ella._

_**Quien dice adiós se olvida que el tiempo,**_

_**Transforma en si el no del silencio**_

_**La fuerza de amar está hecha de movimiento **_

_**Y amar es hacer eterno el momento**_

_**Hoy yo sé que todos los caminos los caminé por ti**_

-¡Hermione¡Hermione, espera!

-¿Qué debo esperar, a seguir siendo humillada?-_preguntó la castaña con los ojos empañados de lágrimas._

-Juro que no fue mi intención que esto pasara, tenía los presentes contados, no creí que en verdad vinieras...

-Entonces, lo que dijiste, cuando me invitaste...fue sólo por responsabilidad ¿no es cierto? -_exclamó Hermione agitada- _Jamás creíste que alguien como yo se atreviera a asistir a tu elegante fiesta ¿no es cierto!

_Alex calló._

-Tienes razón...¡fui una imbécil!-_exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia su casa..._

_**--Fin del Flashback--**_

_Al parecer Alex también recordó esa escena, pues se sonrojó notablemente y dijo:_

-Tengo mucho que aclararte con respecto a esa noche¿qué te parece si hoy vamos a cenar?

_Hermione iba a negar con la cabeza pero él la tomo por los hombros y exclamó:_

-No me vayas a salir con que eso de que no puedes porque acabamos de conocernos, después de todo no fuimos sólo al mismo colegio, además hemos sido vecinos por varios años (N/A¡a que eso no se lo esperaban!...jajaja)

-Esta bien...

-¡Magnífico, entonces hoy a las 9:00 paso por ti ¿te parece bien?

-Claro, pero lo dices como si tuvieras que atravesar la ciudad, después de todo, vives a un lado de mi casa.-_Hermione empezó a reír._

-Me encantas...

-¿Qué?-_preguntó confundida la castaña._

-Que...que me encanta tu sonrisa, es la primera vez que la veo...(N/A¡que salvada...:P)

-Bien, debo irme¡hasta la noche!-_exclamó Hermione haciéndole la parada a un taxi._

_**Sé que te amaré como amé un día**_

_**Nunca te dejé de pensar**_

_**Yo sé quien eres tú**_

_**Nunca me olvidé**_

_**Nunca me cansé de esperar por tu amor**_

_**Hasta aquel día y ese día es hoy...**_

-¿Entonces hoy no cenarás con nosotros?-_preguntó su padre._

-No, lo siento, surgió un compromiso "imprevisto"-_musitó Hermione haciéndole burla a sus padres_-ahora estamos "a mano"

-Herm, antes de que te vayas dime ¿con quién saldrás?-_preguntó su madre ayudándole a cerrar su entallado vestido._

-Con el vecino.

-¿Con Alex? Pero creí que jamás lo perdonarías por lo del anillo de plástico...aún recuerdo como llegaste llorando ese día y me mostraste el anillo mientras me contabas la historia, después dijiste que no importaba, que te conformabas con él aunque fuera de plástico, "después de todo es casi real..." dijiste¿recuerdas lo que te respondí?

-"Nunca te conformes con algo casi real..."

-Así es. Recuérdalo hoy en tu cita...-_dijo saliendo de la habitación._

-Sí mamá...-"algo casi real...como Draco y yo..."-_pensó_

**_Quien te ve, _**

**_no ve tu historia…_**

**_¿Quién eres tu? _**

**_yo sé…_**

_En la cena..._

-Vaya...así que eres fotógrafo...

-¡y de los mejores!

-Además eres muy modesto-_bromeó Hermione._

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta...-_musitó Alex y los dos rieron._

-¿Sabes, cuando tropecé contigo, aún antes de reconocerte pensé que me encantaría que fueras mi modelo.

-¡Bromeas!

-Para nada, eres hermosa, tienes un rostro muy fotogénico, apuesto a que las cámaras te aman...

-En realidad no lo creo...

-¡Vamos, será divertido!

_Hermione negó con la cabeza._

-Al menos has la prueba ¿qué puedes perder?

-Mi cordura...

-No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.-_exclamó mirándola con sus preciosos ojos celeste._

-Esta bien.-_aceptó Hermione_- "porque siempre caeré tan fácil con este tipo de hombres" -_se preguntó_- "¿serán sus ojos¿su forma de mirar? O tal vez...es que se parece tanto a él..." "basta Hermione, deja ya de compararlos..." - _pensó._

_**Sé que te amaré como amé un día**_

_**Nunca te dejé de pensar**_

_**Yo sé quien eres tú**_

_**Nunca me olvidé**_

_**Nunca me cansé de esperar por tu amor**_

_**Hasta aquel día y ese día es hoy...**_

-Vamos Herm...sonríe...¡eso! Ahora...coquetea con la cámara...

-No¡me rindo¡no se como hacerlo!

-Claro que puedes, estas serán las mejores fotos de mi vida, eres la mejor modelo que he tenido, tan natural, tan inocente, haces emerger los sueños, las fantasías, el deseo...

_Hermione se sonrojó…-_No te entiendo...¿qué quieres decir?

-Que no sólo la cámara te ama...yo también.-_susurró Alex dejando la cámara de lado y rodeando a Hermione con sus brazos._

_Aunque la castaña lo intentó, no pudo escaparse de ese abrazo._

-¡Es una locura!-_exclamó_-acabamos de conocernos y aunque digas lo contrario, sólo tenemos 1 semana saliendo juntos, no nos hemos visto hace años...¡no puedes amarme!

-Tratas de convencerme a mi ó a ti...-_Alex rodeo suavemente con sus manos el cuello de la chica impidiendo que esquivara su mirada.-_Mírame Hermione...no miento, desde hace años te he amado, tu siempre fuiste tan especial, tan diferente a las demás...ese día cuando te di el anillo...deseaba decirte tanto, jamás quise ofenderte, con todos podía ser extrovertido, pero contigo me volvía el más tímido, no me salían las palabras de la boca, cuando al fin, esa noche planeaba decírtelo, pero todo salió mal y tú...¡terminaste odiándome!

-Nunca te odié, hice todo lo que pude para captar tu atención, nunca dejé de pensar en ti…como muchos dirían "todos los caminos los camine por ti", pero tú eras tan distante…a pesar de que siempre pude ver a través de esa máscara tras la que te ocultabas, parecías tan inalcanzable...

-¿Lo ves¡todo fue una treta del destino¿no te gustaría darnos esa oportunidad que el destino nos negó hace años?

_**Sé quien eres tú**_

_**Nunca me olvidé**_

_**Nunca me cansé de esperar por tu amor**_

**_Hasta aquel día y ese día es hoy_**

_Hermione dudó un momento "quizás es el destino el que regresas a mi antiguo amor para hacerme olvidar a aquel que se ha vuelto el único... ¿debo aceptarlo¿Acaso esto es lo que debo hacer?" _

-No sé...-_respondió dubitativa._

-No tienes que pensar demasiado, yo te amo y si no me amas aún, terminarás por hacerlo, yo me encargaré de eso.

-No es sólo el hecho de que te haya olvidado...podría aceptarte, pero si lo hago no habrá ningún tipo de engaños, por lo que primero debes saber que yo… amo a otra persona...

_Alex reprimió una maldición._

-¿Y él también estudia en Howarts?

-¿Tú como sabes de Howarts!-_preguntó sorprendida la castaña._

-Vamos Herm...no soy tonto, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta que yo soy un mago...

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Yo pertenezco a una importante familia de "sangre limpia", pero mi padre se enamoró de una "sangre sucia", se caso a escondidas con ella y cuando sus padres se enteraron lo desterraron de la familia, entonces cuando mi padre se enteró de que mi madre estaba embarazada decidieron vivir como muggles, pero hace 7 años recibí una carta de Dumstrang supongo que al mismo tiempo que tú, me fui a estudiar, pero deje la escuela hace 1 año al descubrir mi verdadera vocación; como verás, al ver tu libro no me fue difícil atar cabos...

-Comprendo…es por eso que no te sorprendiste al ver el título del libro, por eso te comportaste tan natural.-Hermione se sorprendió, pero extrañamente también se sintió aliviada.

-Tenemos todo en común, yo puedo comprenderte, podemos hablar de lo que sea, puedo entregarte todo, te puedo hacer feliz...ese tipo al que amas ¿te puede ofrecer todo eso?

_Hermione negó con la cabeza:_

-No, él no puede ofrecerme nada...-_murmuró con tristeza._

-Yo te ofrezco el mundo y si me lo pides lo pongo a tus pies...

_**Sé que te amaré**_

_**Yo nunca te dejé de pensar **_

_**Yo sé quien eres tu **_

_**Nunca me olvidé**_

_**Nunca me cansé de esperar **_

_**Por tu amor, hasta aquel día...**_

-Esta bien...démonos esa oportunidad.

Alex exhaló un grito de alegría y alzó a Hermione en brazos.

-"Justo como Draco"-_pensó_

-Te lo juro Herm, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, verás como olvidas a ese tipo, al finalizar esta semana sólo tendrás ojos para mi, y todos tus pensamientos me pertenecerán.

-"Sueñas"-_pensó la castaña_-Eres muy presumido ¿sabías?

-Lo sé, pero eso es parte de mi encanto...-_dijo sosteniendo firmemente a la chica y besándola con suavidad: primero sus orejas, después su cuello, finalmente su boca..._

_-"Incluso besa como él"_

_Alex continúo besándola y mirándola con adoración._

_-"Rayos, así jamás lo olvidaré"_

_**¡Y ese día es hoy!**_

_Al llegar a su casa, Hermione se tumbó en la cama, se quedó mirando al techo por unos minutos, después se levanto y se preparó para dormir._

_Antes de apagar la luz Hermione abrió su cajón y sacó un alhajero musical, lo abrió y de él sacó un anillo de plástico con una piedra rojiza de vidrio parecida a un rubí._

**_-_**Hace tanto que te olvide Alex, jamás me deshice de éste presente...pensaba tirar este anillo, pero creo que lo conservaré un tiempo más, acabo de aceptar algo "casi real", pero quizá si conservo esta sortija me recuerde no volver a hacerlo...

_Después suspiró y volvió a guardar el anillo en la cajita musical, apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir _

_¿Qué con quién soñó? _

_¿Acaso lo dudan...? _

"_Con Draco, por supuesto…"_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo han estado?...espero que bien, igualmente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que las fieles admiradoras de Draco no me maten porque en este capítulo el no apareció ¡sorry! creo que hasta yo voy a llorar por no saber nada de él…sniff…, pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá mucho Draco para todas, celos, amor, desamor, pero sobre todo ¡muchas sorpresas!

Como verán Alex fue un amor del pasado de Hermione que volvió a aparecer para hacerle la vida imposible a Draco…jajaja (risa maléfica).

Por cierto¿adivinen cuál es la buena nueva? ..tic,tac,tic,tac…¡tiempo:P mi mamá me inscribió en un curso de matemáticas avanzadas para las vacaciones…sniff…lloraré…¡compadézcanme! Jajaja… :D

En fin…espero que disfruten y sigan de cerca este fic, pues lo hago con muchísimo cariño para todos mis lectores (as)…sniff…ya me voy antes de ponerme más sentimental…jajaja :D

Atte. **_Aimé_**

**P.D. (1)**

Recuerden que espero ansiosa los REVIEWS con sus comentarios, pues les recuerdo que uno de mis propósitos es llegar al menos a los **12 REVIEWS por capítulo**, espero que no sea mucho trabajo _presionar el GO, escribirme algún comentario y hacerme feliz…_ ¿podrían:P

**P.D. (2)**

_Si alguien tiene la letra de la canción "Secuéstrame" del grupo Ríos de Gloria podría mandármela por favor, es que no la encuentro por ningún lado…¡me URGE! jajaja :P

* * *

_

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

**gata2242:** Pues no tengo más que decirte que ¡1000 gracias por tu review! Y ¡felices vacaciones:D

**Terry Moon:** ¡Wow¡Me sorprendiste! …¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser analista política: ) Tienes mucha razón en todo lo que dices, con respecto a la frase, me encantó¿te importaría si la usara en alguno de mis capítulos?

**Jaz:** ¡MIL GRACIAS, no sabes la emoción que me da tener a alguien nuevo apoyando mi fic.

**AlexiaRiddle:** Bien, a veces la mejor ayuda es el apoyo, como el que tu me has dado con tu lindo Review en el que me das tantos ánimos ¡gracias!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Es verdad lo que dices, como muchos dirían, Draco "ni picha, ni cacha, ni deja batear" jajaja :D es decir, primero deja a Hermione y se "en-novia" con otra, pero por otro lado anda tentándo a Hermione y la cela…¿quién entiende a los hombres?

**fanny:** Gracias por tu review, tienes razón, traté de que el fic fuera lo más real posible, creo que eso es lo que lo hace interesante, no entretendría mucho si fuera todo color de rosa ¿no?

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Pues espero no haberme demorado mucho, estoy poniéndo mucho empeño ¡si:D

**AlexiaMalfoy:** Pronto necesitaré un ayudante (de preferencia igualito a Draco :P) para que me ayude a seguir actualizando al ritmo en que me lo solicitan jajaja, ahora que lo pienso…si tuviera un ayudante así… ¿me acordaría de actualizar:P

**PaolaPotter:** Bien, Draco ya aceptó sus sentimientos en un capítulo, pero jamás los exterioriza como es debido ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Jajaja :D

**Malfoy-Jacky:** Wow! Gracias por leerla enterita y por dejarme un review tan lindo, siempre me anima.

**EugeBlack:** Como verás, y gracias a tu petición, decidí actualizar más rápido, trabajé a marchas forzadas…jajaja, tienes razón resulta algo raro que el capítulo anterior Herm estuviera dispuesta a todo y ahora se haya calmado ¿será un hechizo? Jajaja, yo creo que fue porque me puse un poco melancólica y me entró el "espíritu navideño" jajaja…

**DrEaM-KaT:** ¡Seguimos en la lucha! Gracias por tus liadísimos y siempre acertados comentarios :D

* * *

**R + E + V + I + E + W + S**

R + E + V + I + E + W + S

**R + E + V + I + E + W + S**

R + E + V + I + E + W + S

**R + E + V + I + E + W + S**


	13. Creo que esto es amor

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 13

* * *

"_Si somos capaces de vivir y soñar, de compartir los susurros del amor y besar cada palabra, si somos capaces de prometer y cumplir felicidad ... entonces existimos tú y yo... "

* * *

_

_**Creo que esto es amor** / Boom

* * *

_

**_Cae la lluvia en otoño _**

_**y tú ya no estás,  
en mi mente yo busco **_

_**tus ojos...**_

_La semana siguiente transcurrió con tranquilidad y alegría, la "relación" (por así decirlo) de Alex y Hermione se iba desarrollando a pasos agigantados, después de la cena en la que se hicieron novios empezaron a compartir secretos, anécdotas y todo tipo de experiencias, desde las novias anteriores de Alex (N/A¿Acaso creían que era un santo?) hasta los relatos de Herm sobre su vida en Howarts, sin dejar de lado las aventuras con sus inseparables amigos Ron y Harry._

_La intimidad entre ellos se iba haciendo cada vez más profunda, cada día se tenían mayor confianza a pesar de pasar tan poco tiempo juntos; además los besos y caricias entre ellos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados, dulces y amorosos._

_Contrario a lo que Hermione creía, Alex estaba logrando cautivarla con su forma de ser y sus detalles, si bien no lo amaba, al menos lograba que ella olvidara a Draco mientras estaban juntos._

_Aunque al llegar la noche..._

-Draco...Draco...-_repetía cada noche antes de dormir_-"Tal vez sea una masoquista, pero no quiero olvidarte..."_-pensaba - _¿qué estarás haciendo...?

_**  
Tu recuerdo me sigue **_

_**allí donde voy,  
quiero sentir tu calor...**_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones terminaron..._

-Hermi...¿estás segura que no quieres que te llevemos a la estación?-_preguntaba el padre de la castaña cargando un par de pesadas maletas._

-No papá, sólo sube las maletas al auto de Alex, él me llevará...

-Vamos cariño, no te das cuenta de que los muchachos quieren estar solos...-_exclamaba la madre de Hermione abrazando a su hija._

-Si, lo sé..lo sé..._-susurraba el Sr. Granger malhumorado-_pero te advierto que cuides a mi hija jovencito-_ordenó mirando a Alex._

-Cuente con ello Sr. Granger-_dijo Alex ayudando a su novia a subir al auto._

-¡Adiós!-_gritó Hermione cuando el auto arrancó_-¡les escribiré!

_En el andén..._

_-Bien, ya es hora...-susurró Alex desolado._

_-Así es...-dijo Hermione suspirando._

_Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin saber que decir ¿qué clase de despedida podrían darse?_

_**  
Nos dijimos te quiero, **_

_**nos dijimos adiós,  
siete días intensos **_

_**de fuego...**_

_Alex fue el primero que rompió el silencio._

-Herm, toma esto...-_dijo extendiéndole la mano._

-¿Qué es?-_preguntó dudosa la castaña tomando una pequeña cajita. _

-Míralo...-_Hermione la abrió y se encontró con una hermosa sortija plateada._

-Se que hace años te di uno de plástico y creí que era el momento de darte uno real...

-Pero yo no puedo aceptarlo, aún no nos conocemos tanto...

_-_Calma, supuse que no lo aceptarías, pero no creas que me arrodillaré para ponértelo...-_saco el anillo de la caja y le mostró que este pendía de una cadena de plata.-_Puedes usarlo como collar, hasta que llegue el día en que te de uno que tenga un bello diamante...-_confesó sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a Hermione._

_-_Esta bien.-_dijo aceptándolo con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con un dulce beso en los labios_-¡te veré en unos meses...!-_vociferó cuando el tren rumbo a Howarts empezó a alejarse._

-Tal vez antes...-_susurró el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin que la castaña alcanzara siquiera a oírlo._

_**Nos amamos sin redes **_

_**tan sólo tú y yo,  
¡fue la fusión del amor! **_

-¡Por aquí¡este lugar esta libre!

-No puede ser, el último lugar disponible y tenía que ser junto a ti Zabinni...-_dijo Hermione enfurruñada._

-Creí que habíamos limado asperezas en nuestra última conversación.

-Tu lo has dicho "creíste"-_musito sarcásticamente tomando asiento frente al Sly._

-Jamás lo creí de ti...-_musitó chasqueando la lengua._

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que mientras tu te estas bazuqueando con tu nuevo novio, Draco te ha sido fiel todo este tiempo...

_Hermione se asombró ante tales palabras..._-¿Qué?-_preguntó con un hilo de voz._

-Lo que oíste...según las cartas que nos hemos enviado, Draco a vivido en completo "celibato" desde tu partida, ni siquiera a tocado a Ángela...

-¿Y porqué me estás diciendo todo esto?-_pregunto Hermione perspicazmente. _

_Blaise se encogió de hombros-_Porque nunca me dijo que fuera un secreto...

_Al llegar a Howats Hermione seguía con la misma duda en la cabeza¿Porqué Draco desistía de su papel de casanova?_

_**  
Y nunca olvidaré esta pasión **_

_**que dejaste en mí.  
Jamás olvidaré **_

_**los besos que te di.**_

-¡Bienvenidos alumnos! Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones...-_exclamó animado el Profr. Dumbledor_-tengo 2 importantes noticias que darles; la primera es que tenemos un nuevo profesor en nuestro cuerpo docente, el suplirá al maestro Shumall (N/A: Que apellido tan raro inventé) quien decidió retirarse antes de las vacaciones...

_El comedor entero empezó a hacer comentarios._

-El impartirá Estudios Muggles y es el Sr. Alexander Louviere.-_cuando Alex se puso de pie el comedor estalló en murmullos (principalmente de las chicas), mientras a Hermione se le cortó la respiración..._

-No puede ser...- _musitaron el rubio y la castaña al mismo tiempo, pero en sus respectivas mesas._

-¿Qué sucede Draco?-_le pregunto Pansy entrometiéndose_.-¿conoces al nuevo profesor?

-Como no conocerlo...es mi primo.

-La segunda noticia es menos afortunada.-_ahora el comedor calló-_algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort han empezado a reunirse clandestinamente y planean comenzar una nueva guerra...-_la mayoría de los alumnos lo miraron aterrorizados._

-Debemos estar prevenidos-_prosiguió-_pero por ahora no se preocupen, concéntrese en sus clases y disfruten del banquete.-_concluyó con una sonrisa a todas luces forzada. _

_**No sé si estás sintiendo **_

_**lo mismo que yo,  
creo que esto es amor...**_

_Hermione le hizo una seña a Alex y ambos salieron sigilosamente del Gran Comedor._

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?-_fue lo primero que dijo Hermione._

-Quería darte una sorpresa...

-¡Vaya que me la diste!-_exclamó Hermione con ironía._

-¿Es que no quieres que estemos juntos?

-Claro, pero no de ésta forma, no como profesor y alumna, y desde luego ¡no en Howarts!

-Comprende Herm...

-¿Porqué tenías que venir?-_preguntó casi como un reclamo._

-¡Porque no puedo permitir que estés a solas en el mismo lugar que ese tipo al que amas!-_gritó Alex sin poder reprimirse._

_Unos pasos se oyeron tras de él y una voz por demás conocida dijo:_

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Draco...-_dijeron ambos al unísono._

-Vaya Herm, veo que ya se conocen, es genial...-_susurró alegre Alex _- primo, déjame presentarte a Hermione...mi novia.

-¿Tu novia?-_preguntó impasible el Sly._

-¿Tu primo?- _dijo incrédula la castaña._

_**  
Nos contamos la vida, **_

_**nos dejamos caer  
en un mar de palabras sinceras...**_

-Así es.-_respondió mirando a ambos._

-¿Pero cómo es que no tienen el mismo apellido?

-Somos primos 2dos. por eso ambos tenemos diferentes apellidos...

-Pero en nuestras venas corre la misma sangre.-_complementó Draco mirando resentido a Hermione._

-Incluso nos parecemos ¿no lo crees Herm...?-_preguntó abrazándola detrás por la cintura y besándole el cuello, mientras la Gryffindor veía al rubio con ojos de "No es lo que crees" y Draco le respondía con una mirada que parecía decir "Si lo es..."_

-Pero ambos se han quedado como mudos, vamos Draco, dime ¿qué te parece MI Herm¿no es hermosa?-_preguntó besando ahora sus mejillas._

-He visto mejores...además no se que le puedes ver a esta asquerosa "Sangre Sucia"-_dijo venenosamente._

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!-_exclamó Alex desenvainando su varita._

-¡Oblígame!-_dijo el Sly empuñando la suya._

-¡Basta!-_ordenó Hermione interponiéndose_-¡parecen niños!-_se acercó a Alex y lo besó con ternura ante la mirada atónita de Draco.-_déjalo...no vale la pena.

-Tienes razón...no la vale.

-Vamos, te presentaré a Ron y Harry...-_musitó jalando a su novio del brazo y dejando allí parado a Draco, quien después que los perdió de vista empezó a golpear los muros con sus puños._

_**Nos pasaron las horas **_

_**como viento en la piel,  
Sólo pienso en volver...**_

-¿Cómo que es tu novio!

-Lo que oíste Ron, no tienes por que gritar...

-Te aseguro que la trataré bien.-_dijo Alex tratando de "amenizar" la noticia, pero Ron sólo lo ignoró._

-¿Te vas por 2 semanas y regresas con "novio nuevo"?-_pregunto el pelirrojo sarcásticamente._

-No le hagas caso Herm...yo te apoyo.-_dijo Harry restándole importancia a la pataleta de su amigo._

-¡Gracias Harry! Era lo que menos esperaba de ti...-_dijo la castaña abrazando a su amigo mientras miraba con reproche a Ron._

-Al menos, nos lo podrías haber informado con una lechuza.

-No lo hice porque sabía que te amargaría las vacaciones...¿perdóname si?-_musito abrazando también al pelirrojo._

_A Ron se le oprimió el corazón, no apenas escapaba de los brazos de Draco y ahora había aparecido un nuevo "rival"…aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos y la abrazó con fuerza, como queriéndola retener así para siempre, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Alex._

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?-_murmuró el pelirrojo hundiéndose en los cabellos de la castaña-_Si eres mi mejor amiga...

-Gracias...-_susurró Hermion separándose ante el decepcionado Ron.-_pero háganme un favor _-dijo mirando a sus amigos._

-¿Cuál?-_preguntó Harry._

-Manténgalo en secreto.-_musitó Hermione mientras abrazaba a su novio._

_**Yo quisiera volverte a abrazar  
y no dejarte jamás escapar.  
Tú has cambiado el ritmo de mi corazón,  
creo que esto es amor... **_

_Horas después, en el despacho del Director..._

-Me alegra que nos volvamos a reunir...-_dijo Dumbledor mirando a sus prefectos-_el motivo de esta reunión es que debido a la nueva amenaza, que ya todos conocemos, he decidido estrechar los lazos entre las casas...

_Ante la mirada confundida de todos aclaró:_

-Esto se hará de la siguiente manera...-_desenrolló un pergamino-_los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Humplepuff _(N/A¿Así se escribe, es la casa que más se me complica... :P) _vivirán juntos en la sala de prefectos del ala este, y los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin compartirán la del ala oeste.

_Todos se miraron entre sí atónitos._

-¡Yo ni loca comparto la sala con éste!-_exclamó Hermione._

-¡Lo mismo digo!

-Bien, por eso no hay problema, como sé que las fricciones entre Gryffindor y Slytherin son grandes he decidido que una tercera persona estará con ustedes.

-¿Quién?-_preguntaron ambos._

-Les presento a su nuevo compañero y supervisor, el Profr. Alexander Louviere.

_Una figura salió de entre las sombras con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

-Pueden llamarme Alex...

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) mis lectores (as)!

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado en este fanfic, espero que les siga gustando y cubra sus expectativas, por lo pronto me siento feliz al ver la cantidad de Reviews que tengo! Ya son 105¡yahoo!

Precisamente con motivo de los tan esperados 100 Reviews hice un one-shot que espero que visiten, se llama: "¿Porqué no?", es muy bueno (en mi opinión jajaja…) y espero recibir sus comentarios para saber que les parece ¿harían eso por mí?

He tenido que dividirme entre mi curso de matemáticas y este fic, así que espero no decepcionarlos y seguir actualizando con frecuencia.

Por ahora no tengo más que decir sino ¡mil gracias!

Atte. Aimé

P.D. (1)

Como siempre les pido que me dejen sus valiosísimos Reviews, que como ya saben son el combustible que me impulsa a seguir¡los espero con ansía! Sólo opriman GO, escriban algún comentario y envíenmelo ¿sencillo no¿Podrían? … ¡gracias:D

P.D. (2)

¡Por fin he conseguido la canción¡yupiee! Por cierto ¡muchísimas gracias a todos los que hicieron el intento de buscarla! Snif…son geniales…jajaja, otra vez aquí voy… :P

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Rocio-Lovegood:** Pues como verás en éste capítulo dejo entrever un poco lo que sucederá con éste nuevo romance, espero que lo disfrutes. :D

**Funkeva:** Pobrecilla, mira que regresar a la universidad resulta pesado, pero no te desanimes, para eso te dejo este capítulo! Jajaja :D

**Terry Moon:** Pues como explicarte…., un analísta político es, valga la redundancia, una persona que da una opinión y analiza lo que sucede en la política interna o externa de un país, estado o dentro de una institución…, se que no es una definición muy detallada que digamos, pero si te sirve de algo, creo que como psicóloga también estarías genial:D

**Malfoy-Jacky:** Pues como verás en éste capítulo tu predicción se ha cumplido jajaja, ya veremos que pasa más adelante…

**Neko Chan:** Primos y Rivales, el título de mi nueva novela jajaja, en el próximo capítulo verás que las cosas se pondrán al rojo vivo… :D

**becky:** ¿Adivina qué¡tu eres la afortunada que dejo el Review 100! Jajaja estoy loca, gracias por tus comentarios y por hacerme llegar hasta tan hermoso número…sniff…lloraré de felicidad…

**fanny:** Gracias por tus esfuerzos, me alegra que alguien le haga caso a mis peticiones locas…jajaja, acabo de encontrarla, pero de todas formas ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Hermy Potter-Malfoy:** ¡Muchísimas gracias, me siento orgullosa de ser el primer Review que escribes…sniff…soy una sentimental… :P

**NenaOrion:** Tienes razón, el "que dirán" no importa, lo importante son los sentimientos…¿me oí muy cursi:P

**Karen:** ¡Gracias por tu review y las buenas vibras que me envias!

**karlia-karlila:** Gracias a tu review me siento revitalizada, espero pronto otro de tus comentarios. :D

**Alexia Malfoy:** Gracias, ahora tendré alguien que me recuerde que debo actualizar, de lo contrario…jajaja ¡Thanks!

**Sessha:** Como verás en este capítulo Alex llega a Howarts¿qué pasará?...ni yo lo sé! Jajaja, me siento mejor ahora que tengo a alguien que comprende mi sufrimiento por el curso de matemáticas :( … ¡gracias!

**Nice-Girl:** Si que Alex es bello, no tanto como Draco, pero imagínatelo… :P

**MiyuLovers:** Como verás las vacaciones terminaron y volvimos a Howarts, el escenario perfecto para la historia. :D

**konnytagranger:** En éste capítulo ya se encontraron los 2 rivales, imáginate la sorpresa de Draco al descubrir de quien se trata. :D

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Pues te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de hacerme llegar tu review, con respecto a la aparición de Alex, tiene un propósito muy definido (aparte de hacer que Draco sufra jajaja…) Ten paciencia, que todo volverá a su cause D

**Ly Malfoy:** Tienes razón, Draco se merece todo lo que le pasa¡por ser tan testarudo:P

**AlexiaRiddle:** Como verás en este capítulo, tus suposiciones eran correctas, además Alex es el alter-ego de Draco.

**DrEaM-KaT:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Tienes razón, como Draco no hay 2 …


	14. Razones de Sobra

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 14

* * *

"_Puede ser que la luna acaricie tus ojos y la paz se pose en tus labios, puede ser que yo te sienta y contigo llegue tu alma, y será que te amo y sin ti no hay nada..."

* * *

_

_**RAZONES DE SOBRA / **Alejandro Santiago

* * *

_

_**Eres mi peor y mejor historia, **_

_**y aunque no quiera, **_

_**para entristecerme: **_

_**me se la formula de memoria... **_

_La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría¡Vivir juntos¡Y encima con un intruso! eso era demasiado..._

-Veo que se sorprendieron...-_dijo ameno Dumbledor - _pero no hay porqué alarmarse, el Profr. Louviere sólo estará para limar las "pequeñas" asperezas que puedan surgir.

_Mientras Draco mantenía su expresión de molestia, Hermione no se podía decidir si continuar con su cara de incredulidad o cambiarla por una de enojo, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería reírse de la situación: _

_Su novio, su ex-amante y ella compartiendo el mismo techo, claro, lo único que "ayudaba" era que Alex no sospechaba que el chico al que amaba era Draco... _

-Pe...pero...

-¡No aceptó discusiones!-_dijo con fingida molestia Dumbledor - _ahora, vayan a recoger sus cosas y en 1 hora se trasladan a su nuevo "hogar"

_Hermione quiso objetar de nuevo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, era inútil tratar de discutir con el director, sobretodo con su continua expresión de "todo va bien..." _

_Cuando todos salieron del despacho y se dispersaron, la castaña se percató del incómodo silencio que se desarrollaba entre sus nuevos compañeros de habitación; Draco y Alex se dirigían miradas de odio y casi saltaban chispas..._

_**Tan simple como de ti acordarme... **_

-Primo, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte si le pides una disculpa a Hermione y juras no volver a decir nada como lo de antes...-_dijo Alex de forma arrogante, muy al estilo "Malfoy"_

-Ja-ja-ja¿ya puedo reírme?-_respondió sarcásticamente el rubio_-¡es broma ¿cierto¿en verdad crees que le pediré perdón a una...

-¡Mide tus palabras!

-¡Calma los dos!-_gritó Hermione desde el otro extremo de la habitación-_Dumbledor nos ha impuesto esta convivencia, y queramos o no tendremos que conformarnos e intentar llevar "la fiesta en paz"-_tomo por el hombro a su novio_-¿podrías disculparnos un momento Alex?

-¿Qué?

-Quisiera hablar con él a solas...-_dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Draco._

-¿No pretenderás que yo te deje a solas con él?

_-_Pues precisamente eso "pretendo", vamos, confía en mí, ve a hacer tus maletas, en 1 hora nos vemos en la nueva sala ¿sí?

_Alex vio alternativamente a su novia y a su primo como evaluando la situación, finalmente suspiró._

_-_Esta bien...te veo en 1 hora.-_dijo resignado besando a la castaña y saliendo de la habitación._

_**A estas alturas de mi vida, **_

_**te has marchado y a mi, **_

_**me urge saber:**_

_**como se olvida... **_

-¿No te has cansado de restregarme tu romance con mi primo?-_preguntó Draco una vez que la puerta se cerró._

-¿De que hablas, si eso es lo que menos pretendía...

-Pues no lo parece...-_musitó molesto._

-No tienes derecho a hacerme una escena de celos Draco, ya no.

-No es una escena de celos, es sólo un "pequeño" reproche...¿qué pretendes Hermione¿querías herirme saliendo con mi propio primo, pues buenas noticias...¡LO LOGRASTE!

-¿Acaso crees que yo lo planee?-_preguntó la chica incrédula_-¡por sino lo sabes conozco a Alex desde mucho antes de conocerte a ti! Y, por raro que parezca, hasta hace 1 semana ignoraba que él fuera también un mago.

_Tal revelación sorprendió al Sly..._

-Pues, me cuesta creerlo...; aunque desde luego el es "mejor partido" que yo, se nota que es tu "perrito faldero", haces lo que quieres con él...

-¡Piensa lo que quieras¡me da igual!-_Hermione ahogó un sollozo-_pero...tu mejor que nadie deberías de saber que jamás haría algo que te dañara...

_**Ayayayay! **_

_**Tengo razones de sobra, **_

_**para odiarte... **_

_**Ayayayay! **_

_**Pero me basta una sola: **_

_**para amarte... **_

_Draco empezó a conmoverse, Hermione se veía tan vulnerable y frágil como la primera vez que la beso¿en verdad no pretendía hacerle daño¿no sabía que se lo hacía tan sólo con exhibirse por toda la escuela con esas ropas y provocar las miradas libidinosas de los alumnos¿no sabía que le hacía daño con sus desprecios¿no sabía que lo dañaba con cada mirada que le dedicaba a Alex, o con cada beso que le daba?..._

_-_Eso también lo dudo, si me dejas recordártelo, antes de las vacaciones, te vi besándote con el estúpido "pobretón", te empezaste a vestir de una forma muy "sugerente" y te dedicaste a hacerme la vida imposible...

-¿Hacerte la vida imposible¿en qué sentido?_-preguntó irritada Hermione- _por si no lo sabes, eso era sólo el inicio, cuando llegaron las vacaciones decidí darte una tregua, y como dicen no hacerme "mala sangre", después de todo es época "de paz y amor", pero una cosa puedo asegurarte, esa tregua YA TERMINÓ _- recalcó la castaña._

-Bien, si así lo quieres, aquí empieza la verdadera guerra, te la declaro, no habrá tregua, ni cuartel...

-Lo mismo digo-_Hermione meditó un momento antes de que Draco tomará el pomo de la puerta._- Se que no debería preguntarte esto, pero...-_dudó un poco_-¿porqué no puedes dejarme ser feliz?

-¿Ser feliz?-_repitió el rubio con ironía_-¿en verdad crees que podrás ser feliz con él!

-Al menos quiero intentarlo...

-Hazlo si puedes...pero no cuentes con mi "cooperación"

-¿Porqué?- _volvió a preguntar la castaña._

_**Yo que te quise tiempo completo,**_

_**hoy lo que quiero es darte por muerta, **_

_**me has hecho renunciar a otros cielos,**_

_**salta tu recuerdo, si alguien se me acerca...**_

-"Porque no puedo soportar verte en los brazos de otro, no concibo que seas feliz con alguien que no sea yo..."-_pensó Draco_.

-¿Porqué haz de ser feliz si yo no lo soy?-_preguntó en cambio._

-¿No eres feliz?- _preguntó con tristeza en la voz._

-¿Eso te afecta?

-En lo absoluto-_ respondió fingiendo._

_-_Bien, porque por tu culpa no he podido "concentrarme" en mis asuntos.

-Tus conquistas querrás decir...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Zabinni me lo contó.

_Draco soltó una maldición_...-¿Se han vuelto muy "amigos" no?-_pregunto molesto._

-Lo que sea_- dijo la Gryffindor restándole importancia. - _¿porqué me culpas a mí, si no puedes "hacerlo" con tu novia?

-¡Porqué sólo puedo pensar en ti!-_exclamó Draco ahora fuera de sus casillas- _cuando estoy con ella, o con cualquier otra, sólo te veo a ti.

-Draco...yo...no se que dec...

-Shhh...no digas nada...-_susurró poniendo un dedo en sus labios.-_Antes de empezar la "guerra" quisiera...

_El rubio se acercó sigilosamente a la castaña quien lo miró confundida, el Sly no terminó su frase, pues cubrió los suaves labios de la chica con los suyos, ella disfruto de nuevo de su calidez , pero se desprendió de ese abrazo consiente de la cruel realidad..._

-No puedes seguir haciéndome esto Draco, no es justo para ninguno de los dos...

-Tienes razón, no es justo..._-dijo apartándose de la chica y abriendo la puerta- l_a guerra dio inicio...

_**A estas alturas de mi vida, **_

_**te has marchado y a mi, **_

_**me urge saber:**_

_**como se olvida... **_

_Hermione no pudo alejar esas palabras de su cabeza, _"primero la había besado y después le declaraba la guerra ¿pero que se había creído?"

-"Pero si fuiste tu quien declaro la guerra primero"-_pensó_-Sí, pero no por eso tenía que besarme…-se auto-reclamó-"y confundirte…"-_le respondió una voz interna._

-¡Despierta Hermione!-_decía Lavander sacudiendo sus manos frente a la castaña._

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estás en la luna.-_reclamó Ron cargando unas cuantas cajas hacia la nueva habitación de Hermione._

-Tu también tienes que ayudar ¿eh?-_dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo con complicidad_.- "Seguramente estaba pensando en el chico que le gusta"

_Harry sonrió ante el comentario de la pelirroja, ahora Ginny le encantaba y eso se le notaba por los poros (N/A: Pero es tan tímido… :P)_

-Esta bien, ya no me regañen…mejor cuéntenme ¿qué tal el baile de navidad?

-¿No lo sabes?-_preguntó Harry._

-Lo cancelaron_.-agregó Ron._

-¿Porqué?

-No dieron explicaciones…pero ahora está muy claro que fue por la "conspiración"

_Tan sólo esa palabra bastó para que todos callaran y se sumieran en sus pensamientos hasta terminar de desempacar las cosas de Hermione…_

_**Ayayayay! **_

_**Tengo razones de sobra, **_

_**para odiarte ...**_

_**Ayayayay! **_

_**Pero me basta una sola: **_

_**para amarte... **_

_Horas después…_

-"La guerra dio inicio…"

-¿Qué dijiste amor?-_preguntó Alex al ver a su novia tan abstraída._

-Nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta...

-Ya veo...me encanta cuando haces eso...-_susurró abrazándola por la cintura._

-Pero si nunca lo hago...

-Pues entonces será porque todo en ti me encanta...-_empezó a besar con suavidad el cuello de Hermione y la condujo hasta el sillón recostándola en el. - _menos mal que ya todos se fueron...

-Si, fueron tan amables al venir a ayudarnos...Ginny, Harry, Ron y Lavander...

-Se ve que te aprecian mucho...-_dijo entre besos Alex._

-Si...-_murmuró la castaña dejándose llevar por el momento._

_En esos instantes Hermione empezó a recordar las suaves caricias de Draco y sus dulces besos, aquellos previos a la "guerra"_

-Te amo...Hermione.

-Yo también...Draco

_El chico se separó abruptamente,_

-¿Cómo me llamaste!

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) mis lectores (as)!

De nuevo los saludo como siempre diciéndoles lo feliz que me siento de contar con ustedes, como siempre, sus reviews logran ponerme de buen humor...jajaja...antes que nada ¿qué les pareció el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo y trabajando a marchas forzadas, gracias al cielo, mi curso de matemáticas termina en 2 semanas ¡yupie! Otra cosa porqué celebrar, aunque en 4 días vuelvo a clases...sniff...pero seré fuerte (Fondo: música motivacional) ¡lo haré por ustedes! Jajaja...(volvió mi alegría)

_Bien, por raro que parezca, no tengo mucho que comentarles...mmm...¿qué digo?...mmm...¡ah, ya sé¿notaron que el capítulo anterior cometí un error garrafal, tal vez nadie se dio cuenta, pero si alguien lo hizo deseo que me lo comenten, tómenlo como un ejercicio de observación, podrían mandarme un review _

_con la respuesta, pensaba decirles de una vez cuál fue el error, pero creo que será más interesante que lo descubran ustedes mismos...(muajajaja...¡que mala soy!)_

Así que espero ansiosa sus **REVIEWS**, no sólo con el error, sino también **con todas sus dudas y comentarios **respecto a la historia, porque créanme que siempre **las tomo muy enserio y me ayudan a mejorar**, además **me hacen muy feliz**, _¿podrían brindarme un minuto de su tiempo, escribir una opinión y presionar GO?_ _¿lo harían...? _sniff...aquí vuelvo de sentimental...¡Adieú! (me estoy internacionalizando...jajaja) _¡Hasta pronto!_

Atte. **_Aimé_**

_**P.D. **_

_De nuevo les recomiendo mi One-Shot "¿Porqué no?" es un Draco & Hermione... ¡espero sus comentarios!

* * *

_

**REVIEWS:**

**Alexia Malfoy:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic, me esfuerzo mucho, especialmente por lectoras como tú. :D

**yeraid:** Te comprendo, a mí misma me ha pasado que la computadora se pone como locay es un milagro si logro dejar 1 review ¡es horrible! jajaja...

**Terry Moon: **Pues sí, Draco tendrá problemas, ahora no es 1, sino 2 rivales los que tiene... :P

**key: **Por lo que veo ya tienes tu favorito para ganar el duelo ¡que empiecen las apuestas!

**hermgiuly:** Estoy feiz, me alegra que te guste las historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. :D

**becky:** Pues como verás cada día se me ocurren más locuras, jajaja...haber como desenredo todo este embrollo :P

**Hermy Potter-Malfoy:** Gracias por todos los animos que me das (en especial con lo de matemáticas...jajaja) ¡Thanks!

**Sessha:** ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo! Al fin alguien me comprende...snif...jajaja (rio y lloro) ¡estoy loca:P

**konnytagranger:** Pues eso de la conspiración se verá más adelante (muajaja...¡soy mala! te dejaré por la duda un poco más...) :P

**Rocio-Lovegood:** Es difícil describir como se siente Hermione con Alex (después de todo fue su primer amor...) o si podrá olvidar a Draco :S

**PaolaPotter:** Pasaron muchas cosas ¿no, espero no haberme acelerado demasiado jajaja...

**fannymalfoy:** Me alegra que te guste y te paresca interesante, hay veces en que ni yo se si estoy haciendo las cosas bien...jajaja

**karlia-karlila:** Gracias por la paciencia, espero seguir actualizando con buen ritmo...

**gabriella snape:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario, trataré de poner a Snape en futuros capítulos, aunque aún no decido como, pero...¡gracias por tu sugerencia!

**funkeva:** ¡Hola hola! Antes que nada, gracia por corregir mi espantosa gramática, ahora ya se que se escribe Hufflepuff, por otro lado, jajaja...tienes razón, pobre Draco en pleno celibato.

**Gata2242:** Tienes razón...hombres...¡todos son iguales! jajaja :D

**AlexiaRiddle: **Gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón pobre Draco¡que sufra! muajaja ...mmm...mejor no... :( (N/A:arrepentida...)

**R E V I E W S **

R E V I E W S

**R E V I E W S **

R E V I E W S

**R E V I E W S**


	15. Miente

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 15

* * *

_"El que se dedica a la venganza conserva frescas sus heridas."_

_Francis Bacon.

* * *

_

**MIENTE / **Enrique Iglesias

* * *

_**Hay en tu mirada un "no se qué"**_

_**algo especial,**_

_**ni siquiera un beso tan de amor,**_

_**fue natural...**_

-¡Cómo me llamaste?-_volvió a preguntar Alex irritado._

-Yo...-_dijo con poco convencimiento_-yo... te llamé Alex.

-No es cierto ¡me llamaste Draco¡maldita sea!-_bramó furioso_-¿es él no es cierto¡él es el tipo al que amas¿no es verdad?-_preguntó perturbado_.

-"Lo he perdido" -_pensó_-"He perdido mi única oportunidad real de olvidar a Draco, sólo con Alex lo podría lograr, y ahora lo he perdido..."

_Una súbita oleada de desesperación inundó a Hermione, ahora que Alex conocía sus sentimientos por Draco, seguramente decidiría dejarla y entonces no sólo sus planes de venganza , sino también de consuelo, alivio, quizás nuevamente de amor...se vendrían abajo. _

-No...¡te equivocas él no es!-_exclamó alterada_.

-¿Ah...no?-_Alex sujetó a Hermione por las muñecas acorralándola en el sillón_-¡atrévete a negarlo!

_La castaña miró las pupilas del chico, éstas mostraban frialdad, rechazo, desilusión, pero más al fondo...dolor, él sin duda estaba dolido, decirle una mentira no solucionaría nada, a la larga sólo lo heriría más..._

-¿Es él! - _preguntó presionando más sus muñecas._

-S..sí-_dijo finalmente Hermione rindiéndose ante la innegable verdad, pero apartando sus ojos de esas orbes azules, que aunque menos fascinantes que las de Draco, tenían el mismo poder sobre ella._

_**Fue un presentimiento o quizás:**_

_**leí tu mente,**_

_**por favor, **_

_**si es así como sientes...**_

-¡Lo sabía¡¿cómo no me di cuenta¡Era obvio!- _se reclamó a sí mismo._

-Pero eso quedo atrás...-_dijo la Gryffindor intentando liberarse de la presión que le ejercía Alex._

_Alex sonrió con ironía_-¿Quedó atrás, se supone que eso debe darme consuelo ¿no?-_ahora liberó una de sus muñecas y con la mano libre acarició la mejilla de Hermione._

_Ella lo miró confundida._

-¿Y qué consuelo puedo tener si aún lo amas?-_preguntó con sorna._

-Alex, yo no...

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!-_ordenó_-no lo niegues...

-Aún lo amas ¿no es verdad?

_Ella como toda respuesta guardo silencio._

-¿Para qué lo pregunto?-_dijo con sarcasmo_-si ya se la respuesta...

-Él y yo, hace mucho no tenemos nada que ver...(N/A¿1 mes es mucho tiempo? Jajaja :P)

-¿No lo entiendes "amor", no es el tiempo lo que cuenta, lo que en verdad cuenta es si sigues pensando en él, si lo sigues deseando, si aún...lo amas-_un nudo se formó en su garganta.-_Pero es obvio que sí...

-¡Tu no sabes mis sentimientos...!-_reclamó ofendida Hermione_.

_**¡MIENTE!**_

_**Dime que me amas, **_

_**júrame que nunca **_

_**piensas alejarte de mí...**_

_Alex volvió a someterla tomándola por las muñecas. _

-Claro que lo sé _cariño_...en éstos momentos estás herida, molesta y quizás muy dolida por lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes dos...pero por sobre todo eso, él aún está dentro de tu corazón...-_apretó los dientes_.-Si Draco te lo pidiera, sin dudarlo volverías con él.

-¡No es cierto!-_gritó Hermione dejando escapar unas lágrimas.-_tú no sabes lo que el me hizo, aunque quisiera, no podría perdonarlo...jamás. (N/A: Eso ni yo me lo creo... ¬¬)

-Eso dices ahora, pero yo sé que lo perdonarás, que volverás con él, y ese día yo...

-¡No digas tonterías!

-¿Lo ves¡aún lo defiendes¿no te das cuenta¡incluso tus lágrimas le pertenecen!

_Hermione intentó levantarse pero Alex se lo impidió con brutalidad._

-¡No, tú no huirás!-_bramó salvajemente._

-Suéltame Alex ¡me lastimas!

-Quizás lo desees, quizás tus sueños y pensamientos, incluso tus lágrimas sean de él¡pero TU, me perteneces a MI!

-¡Ahhh! - _gritó Hermione antes de que Alex se adueñara de sus labios._

_Ese gritó salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos de toda el ala oeste, donde un rubio (que todos conocemos) lo escuchó..._

-Esa voz...¡Hermione!

_Draco se apresuró al oír aquel grito, corrió desesperado por esos que ahora le parecían unos enormes pasillos, Hermione...SU Hermione estaba en problemas¡vaya si lo sabía! _

_**¡MIENTE! **_

_**Véndame los ojos, **_

_**que si tu me dejas **_

_**no podré vivir sin ti...**_

_Mientras tanto en la sala común de prefectos:_

_Alex se dejó llevar, presionó mucho más a Hermione contra el sillón haciéndole imposible liberarse, empezó a besarla salvaje y posesivamente, adueñándose con sus labios de cada rincón del cuerpo de Hermione (N/A: por encima de la ropa claro...) subió poco a poco hasta su boca y la cubrió con un tosco beso, muy diferente a los anteriores..._

_Hermione en un desesperado intento por liberarse mordió los labios de Alex, él profirió un grito de dolor, y aunque por un método un tanto "violento " por fin logró que él liberara sus muñecas._

_La castaña pudo sentir el sabor metálico que emanaba de la sangre que había hecho brotar de los labios de Alex; pero éste sonrió con perversidad _(N/A¿acaso es masoquista?) _volvió a acorralarla y cegado por el dolor y los celos continuó besándola y recorriendo lascivamente el cuerpo de Hermione._

_De pronto Hermione tuvo la certeza de que él no se resignaría, nunca lo haría..._

_La puerta se abrió de par en par y por el umbral entró Draco, varita en mano, apuntando hacia Alex._

-¡Suéltala!

_Alex chasqueó la lengua_- Draco, Draco, Draco...¿acaso crees que me intimidas?

-¡Me importa un comino si te intimido! - _bramó Draco_. - ¡SUELTALA!

_Por algún extraño motivo Alex se apartó de Hermione que se quedo recostada, temerosa, débil y frágil temblando de pies a cabeza..._

-¡Apártate de ella!- _exclamó el rubio_

-Lo mismo debería decir...-_musitó Alex tomando su propia varita de entre sus ropas._

-¿Ya lo sabes?-_preguntó el Sly sonriendo con malicia_- jamás creí que Hermione te confesara lo que hay entre nosotros...

-Hubo.-_corrigió Alex apuntando hacia Draco._

-¿Estás seguro?

_**Déjame pedirte tu perdón **_

_**si te ofendí, **_

_**pero no me pidas renunciar **_

_**a ser feliz...**_

_Ante esto Alex se lanzó contra Draco, ambos rodando por el piso y olvidando por completo sus varitas, en una pelea totalmente a puñetazos, como muchos dirían "a manos limpias"_

_Hermione estaba demasiado abrumada para impedir la pelea, tan sólo atinó a incorporarse sobre el sillón y ver la batalla que se desarrollaba entre primos._

_Al verla Draco paró, no podía creer que esa fuera SU Hermione, para nada era la chica fuerte de horas antes, tenía los ojos llorosos, el cabello más despeinado que lo común, estaba desaliñada, en sus muñecas se podían ver claramente las marcas de los dedos de Alex, y lo peor de todo: sus labios, sus hermosos labios, ahora estaban hinchados, mancillados y cubiertos con sangre..._

-¿Él te hizo eso?-_preguntó Draco cerrando los puños y oprimiendo la mandíbula._

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza._

-¿Te atreviste a lastimarla?-_preguntó tomando a Alex por el cuello y azotándolo contra la pared._

-Si, lo hice ¿y qué?

-¿Y qué?...¡Y esto!- _exclamó golpeando a Alex repetidas veces en el estómago hasta dejarlo hecho, literalmente un "guiñapo humano"_

-¡Basta Draco, es tu primo!

-Eso es lo de menos, este imbécil ¡merece morir!

-¡Déjalo¡Esta sangre no es mía!

_Draco paró ante las palabras de Hermione:_

-¿Qué?

-La sangre que tengo en el labio, es la de él...lo mordí.

_**Déjame intentarlo yo haré **_

_**¡lo que tu quieras! **_

_**y después, **_

_**si es que no me quisieras... **_

_Ahora si que Draco rió._

-Eso no me lo esperaba...así que la "ratoncita" se defendió... (N/A: Ya extrañaba que la llamara así)

_El rubio se acercó a la castaña y con su pulgar limpio sus labios percatándose de que lo que decía era verdad, al hacerlo, le sonrió con ternura..._

-¿Así que le diste pelea, eh?

_Hermione asintió y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco sin poder contener las lágrimas_...-¡Gracias!

Draco se sorprendió ante el repentino abrazo.

-¿Por...porqué?

-¡Gracias, por salvarme!-_exclamó refugiándose en su pecho_-¡tenía tanto miedo!-_empezó a sollozar de nuevo y Draco sintió deseos de volver a golpear a Alex, es más, de hacerle un Crucio..._

-Calma...nadie te dañará de nuevo...no lo permitiré...

-¿No?-_preguntó inocentemente Hermione._

-No.-_afirmó Draco._

-Gracias...-_volteó a ver a Alex quien estaba inconciente_-¿podrías...llevarlo a la enfermería?-_preguntó la castaña rompiendo el momento._

-¿Qué¡aún quieres que viva!

-¡Vaya pregunta¡ni que fuera un mafioso!

-No merece vivir...

-Pero es tu primo...lleva tu sangre, tan sólo por eso, para mí, merece vivir...-_dijo con ternura Hermione._

-Si eso quieres...-_resopló Draco-_pero primero te llevaré a ti.

-No...no estoy tan mal, él, en cambio...vamos, llévalo ¿sí?-_ Draco tomó a Hermione en brazos, la llevó a su habitación, la recostó en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente (lástima... ), después bajó, y con un "Wingardum Leviosa" llevó flotando a su "primito" hasta la enfermería, dejándolo en la puerta sin dar explicaciones..._

_**¡MIENTE!**_

_**Dime que me amas, **_

_**júrame que nunca **_

_**piensas alejarte de mí...**_

_Pasaron los días, Alex había salido de la enfermería tras 4 días de recuperación, excusándose con "una caída de la escalera", aunque desde luego nadie le creyó..._

_Hermione por su parte se negaba a escuchar las "excusas" de Alex, incluso en sus clases, le ignoraba, desde luego cabe decir lo feliz que estaba Draco, quien justo después de ese día, tampoco volvió a hablar con Hermione, se dedicaba a evitarla¿cómo es que primero le declaraba la guerra y después la defendía, un Malfoy no cometía esas incongruencias¿Acaso Granger creía que podía jugar con él...?_

_Pero algo era cierto, cuando la vio lastimada algo en su interior se removió, sintió un enorme dolor en el corazón, peor aún cuando supo quien era el culpable, sintió tanta rabia, que tuvo deseos de...matar. _

_El rubio recorrió los pasillos meditando..."¿cómo comenzaré a hacerle la vida imposible?" _(N/A: Draco¿no que no querías ser incongruente:P) _cuando de repente vio una escena que no le agradó nada..._

-¡Al menos déjame explicarme, veámonos esta noche en la cabaña del lago...

-¿Cómo sabes de esa cabaña?

-Todos los de la familia conocemos de ella ¿tu también has ido?

_Hermione calló, prefería no darle motivos para más celos a Alex._

-No, pero he oído hablar de ella... (N/A: Mentirosilla...)

-Entonces vayamos, te juro que puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Puedo?-_preguntó la chica con perspicacia._

-Lo juro.-_dijo levantando la mano_-sólo conversaremos y beberemos un par de cervezas, sólo eso.

-Esta bien, hoy a las 8:00 p.m.

_Dicho esto ambos se fueron por caminos contrarios; a Draco le dieron ganas de correr tras Hermione y "prohibirle" acudir a tal cita, que a todas luces era una trampa; pero después lo pensó mejor..._

"¿Porqué habría de volver a salvarla?"-_se preguntó-_después de todo es ella quien ha decidido de nuevo "meterse a la boca del lobo"

_**¡MIENTE! **_

_**Véndame los ojos, **_

_**que si tu me dejas **_

_**no podré vivir sin ti...**_

_La hora acordada llegó, Hermione decidió no arreglarse demasiado para la ocasión, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar Alex no había porque hacerlo; aún así se puso un cómodo suéter rosa (N/A: sin blusa, sólo llevaba le sostén abajo), unos jeans azules y unos tennis a juego, se peinó un poco y cogió su varita, para ésta ocasión no quería estar desprevenida..._

_Alex se encontraba junto al lago, en el mismo punto donde Draco y ella se tele-transportaron, él sonrió, la tomó por la mano y condujo a Hermione hacia la cabaña._

_Cuando llegaron la castaña se percató de los malos, mejor dicho buenos recuerdos que le traía ese lugar..._

-Bien Alex, ya estamos aquí, así que ve al grano...-_dijo directamente Hermione._

-Esta bien, pero primero tomemos unas cervezas-_dijo el chico abriendo un par de latas._

-Pero son muggles...

-Lo sé, es que no pude conseguir de mantequilla, pero éstas no son muy fuertes, un par de éstas no nos caerán mal.

-Esta bien, después de todo...

_Alex le dio la lata y empezó a explicarle los motivos por lo que hizo aquel día, le dijo que los celos lo cegaron, que se sentía inseguro, en fin, todo ese tipo de cosas que dicen los hombres para escabullirse de sus responsabilidades..._(N/A: Si lo sabré yo ¬¬)

_Hermione no escuchó demasiado, a la 2da. cerveza se perdió por completó, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a beber._

_Alex no estaba ebrio en lo absoluto, y como todo un caballero condujo a Hermione a la cama._

-"Tendré que hablar con ella mañana..." - _pensó tendiendo a la castaña en la cama y dispuesto a regresar al castillo._

-No...no te vayas-_dijo Hermione sosteniéndole la mano._

-Me quedaré todo lo que quieras.

_Hermione sonrió._

-Gracias Draco, por favor, quédate conmigo.

-Un momento... ¿Draco, no Herm...yo soy...

-Draco...Draco, te amo, quédate conmigo, pasemos la noche juntos.-_dijo Hermione abrazándolo he impidiéndole hablar._

_Alex abrazó a Hermione aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos._

-Es lo que más quisiera, pero entiende...no soy Draco.

-Tu eres Draco...Draco...mi amor...-_Hermione empezó a desabotonar la camisa del chico y a besarlo en los labios._

_**¡MIENTE!**_

_**Dime que me amas, **_

_**júrame que nunca **_

_**piensas alejarte de mí...**_

_Alex no pudo contenerse más, necesitaba a Hermione, la necesitaba como jamás había necesitado a ninguna mujer, de nuevo la tendió sobre la cama, la beso con deseo, adentrándose en su boca, desabotonó los jeans de Hermione y recorrió con sus manos las piernas de ella._

-Sí...si Hermione, soy Draco... ¡soy lo que tu quieras!

-Draco...Draco...- _murmuraba febrilmente la castaña._

-Si, soy quien tu desees, pero por favor, deja de nombrarlo...

_En el momento en que terminaron de desvestirse mutuamente, Hermione quedo inconciente, Alex se percató de ello, tenía a la castaña a su merced, tan bella..., completamente desnuda, podría fácilmente saciar sus apetitos y ella jamás se opondría, seguiría pensando que era Draco quien la llenaba de besos y caricias, pensaría que era él quien le estaba haciendo el amor..._

_Pero la vio tan frágil, tan indefensa, justo como aquel día cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla en la sala de prefectos, pero por raro que pareciera Alex no pretendía poseer a Hermione así._

-"No tiene sentido si ella esta pensando en otro, de nada valdría que el nombre que ella gritara fuera el de él..."-_pensó._

_Alex se retiró de su posición, se recostó al lado de ella, la cubrió con una ligera sábana y la observó Dormir..., pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la abrupta a parición de..._

_**¡MIENTE! **_

_**Véndame los ojos, **_

_**que si tu me dejas **_

_**no podré vivir sin ti...**_

-Draco...-_murmuró Alex sorprendido._

-Alex...Her...¿Hermione?-_dijo el rubio confuso al ver a la castaña pacíficamente dormida en la cama, junto a su primo y DESNUDA._

-No entiendo como te enteraste que estábamos aquí, pero me alegra.-_dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa cínica_-Al fin te darás cuenta...

-No puede ser...-_murmuraba incrédulo el rubio_.

-Así es Draco, no pongas esa cara, lo que piensas es verdad...

-No, no puede ser... ¡NO!-_exclamaba el rubio de forma poco menos que desgarradora._

_Draco recorrió con su mirada la fina figura de Hermione debajo de las delicadas sábanas_.

-Hermione y yo HICIMOS EL AMOR.-_recalcó Alex rozando ligeramente el rostro de Hermione._

-No la toques...

-¿Qué¿te importa mucho que le toque la cara_?-rió de forma insolente-_Después de todo ya la he acariciado en muchas otras partes...

-¡MIENTES!

-No miento...Hermione estaba molesta, pero después de unos cuantos besos termino "perdonarme"... ¡y de que forma! - _dijo Alex riendo en forma burlona._

_Draco se negaba, Hermione no sería capaz de hacer eso, SU Hermione no lo haría...jamás..._

-¿Ves este anillo Draco...?-_preguntó Alex sosteniendo la joya que pendía del cuello de Hermione_-¡pues esto significa que ella es mía¡me pertenece, y más vale que lo vayas aceptando...

-Eso JAMÁS-_gruñó el rubio-¡_ME LAS PAGARÁS!-_y dicho esto salio corriendo de la cabaña..._

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos(as) mis lectores(as) ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, así como también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es uno de los más largos que he hecho ¡la inspiración volvió! Jajaja, bueno, en realidad nunca se fue, es que había estado algo ocupada, por alguna razón esta semana se me ha hacho algo larga…pero en fin…(suspiro), sorpresa¡al fin termine mi curso de matemáticas, aunque por otro lado ya volví a la escuela y por raro que parezca¡me encanta, nuevos compañeros, maestros, amores…jajaja me estoy desviando del tema…

Bien, espero sus REVIEWS con comentarios, quejas y hasta tomatazos, jajaja, por cierto nadie descubrió el error, ahora se los diré: La nueva novia de Draco se llama Emily, no Ángela como escribí en el capítulo 13 ¡ups! No se en que estaba pensando (es que también me gusta el nombre de Ángela jejeje… :P)

Recuerden que sus **REVIEWS **son muy importantes para mí y me ayudan a mejorar (o eso espero… :P ), sólo **presionen "GO" y háganme feliz **¿sí:D

Atte. **_Aimé_**

**P.D. **

No se olviden de visitar mi one-shot "¿Porqué no?" (es un Draco x Hermione) :D

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Lara dos Santos:** Wow, no puedo creer que te haya dejado leyendo hasta las 4 de la madrugada, me siento orgullosa de mi misma, jajaja... :P

**key: **Pues con respectoa Herm y Alex, acabas de ver su reacción en este capítulo, y con respecto a Zabinni, eso lo verás en el prox. capítulo... :D

**Malfoy-Jacky:** Me animan tus locuras jajaja, tienes razón, sólo falta que alquien diga "te lo dije" :D

**karen:** ¿En serio es el que más te gustó¡wow¡estoy feliz! jajaja, por cierto, muchos me han dicho que hago sufrir mucho a Draco, aunque yo no lo creo así :P¿en verdad soy tan mala?

**Alexia Malfoy: **Jajaja, me encantó cuando pusiste "amor fantasioso", porque esa frase me describe por completo a mí, me la paso soñando despierta... :P

**Terry Moon: **Como verás eso de la guerra entre Draco y Hermione se pospone siempre, la verdad es que a mí en lo personal me gusta más el amor (¿a quién no?), por otro lado, en la observación que me hiciste tienes razón, pero Dumbledor lo contrató porque Alex es un mago que ha vivido toda su vida como muggle, supongo que eso lo explica.

**Sesshda: **Como bien dices Herm se ha metido en problemas, en muchos problemas...(muajaja...soy mala :P)

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Gracias por tus ánimos, tienes razón: el inconciente es traicionero...jajaja, ahora he puesto en aprietos a Herm.

**Alexia Riddle: **Me alegra que te gustara, he de confesarte que iba tomarme un poco más de tiempo para hacer sufrir a Alex, pero el tiempo apremia...jajaja :D

**gabriella snape: **Comprendo que sufras por él, pobre Draco..., pero no falta mucho para que vuelva a ser feliz, espero aunque ni yo misma lo sé... :P

**EugeBlack:** Me alegra tu regreso Aimé está feliz jajaja, en verdad me agradan tus comentarios, con respecto a si voy a terminar la historia¡claro que sí, pero la verdad aún no se cuando :P, desde luego no me extenderé hasta "chorrocientos mil" capítulos, pero creo que al menos habrá unos cuantos más...¿me estoy extendiendo demasiado:P

**NenaOrion: **Así es, el amor la delato... :D

**jesy: **Mil gracias por tu comentario, supongo que si estas leyendo esto, ya se solucionó el problema de tu PC, pero de todas formas si te sierve de algo, ve a la barra de dirección y cambia el número del capítulo, dale enter y quizá ya se visualice la página.

**isabelmalfoydiggory: **Mil gracias por tus comentarios, y desde luego también por tus halagos jajaja... :P

**karlia-karlila: **Espero que te siga gustando el fic, lo hago con mucho cariño ¡gracias:D


	16. En silencio

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 16

* * *

"_Renunciaré a recordarte, a vivir de nuevo nuestros recuerdos que ahora son dolor, conseguiré olvidarte, aunque no olvide lo que sentí por ti... ".

* * *

_

**En silencio / **(?)

* * *

_**En el más profundo de los abismos,**_

_**guardaré tu nombre; ¡después no lo sé...!**_

_**En el más profundo de mis silencios**_

_**sepultaré tu nombre ¡y allí te dejaré!**_

_Hermione fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, estos le pesaban, estaba mareada, tenía el cuerpo cortado y su dolorida cabeza le martillaba como jamás lo había hecho en su vida... sintió la suavidad de las sábanas, conocía esa suavidad pero... ¿de dónde?_

_Cientos de imágenes inundaron su mente: besos, caricias, el cuerpo de Draco junto al suyo, su calidez... aquélla noche inolvidable; extendió la mano para verificar que aquello no era sólo un recuerdo, sino que por el contrario en una realidad..._

_Profirió un aterrador grito, pues lo que se encontró, con muy diferente..._

- ¿Qué haces aquí!- _preguntó señalando_- y...¿qué haces así!- _gritó al ver que la escasa ropa que lo cubría_.

- Mejor pregúntate qué haces TU así...- _respondió con una pícara sonrisa señalándola._

_Hermione dirijo la atención hacia si misma, y debajo de las sábanas encontró su cuerpo totalmente desnudo._

_-_ No... no puede ser ¿qué pasó aquí¡Dímelo!- _exigió._

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- _preguntó con sorna_ - es lógico... después de todo estabas algo... "tomada", aunque yo prefiero decir que estabas más "alegre y solicita" que de costumbre.

- Maldito... ¿qué me hiciste?- _preguntó con los ojos acuosos, estaba a punto de llorar..._

-Nada que tú no quisieras...

- No es verdad... ¡dime que no es verdad!- _exclamó Hermione sosteniéndose la cabeza como tratando de recordar, de nuevos cientos de imágenes aparecieron ante ella un par de cervezas, unos cuantos besos y caricias, pero... ¿y después?_

_No, era inútil...no recordaba absolutamente nada... _

-Dime…que…no…es cierto…-_pidió entre sollozos._

_Alex lo pensó un momento, no quería verla así, aún podía retractarse, decirle la verdad, quizá ella lo perdonaría, pero sabía que no lo haría, ya no tenía nada que perder…, pero si seguía con la mentira quizás tendría mucho que ganar, así que no podía dejar pasar esa última oportunidad…_

-Hermione, no sufras más, lo disfrutamos…creme, en especial tú…

-Yo jamás habría hecho eso…

-No, conmigo no, pero si con Draco…-_respondió con amargura._

_Hermione lo miró confundida_

_-_¿Qué?

_**En silencio, guardaré tu nombre,**_

_**en silencio, quizá... moriré,**_

_**nuestro amor es un imposible...**_

_**perteneces a otro... yo mal tercio ¡no haré!**_

_En esos mismos momentos Draco daba vueltas por su habitación…_

-Hermione me engaño…-_decía con rabia contenida, mientras su mente repetía_: "Ella nunca haría eso"

-Lo hizo…me engaño, mi primo y ella…juntos…-_trató de no imaginar a Hermione en brazos de Alex, pero le fue imposible, sin poder contenerse más, tiró todos sus libros del escritorio y lanzo una copa de cristal contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos._

-Porque no me di prisa…¡porque no llegue antes!-_se auto reclamaba_-"Podría haberlo evitado"-_pensaba angustiado._

_Vio su reflejo en los pocos pedazos que quedaban del espejo y lo que vio no le agradó en lo absoluto…_

-Parezco mi padre…-_se reprochó con sorna_-debo tener la cabeza fría, necesito despejarme…

_Dio la vuelta y salió, recorría los pasillos ignorando las incipientes miras de las chicas quien jamás lo habían visto tan atractivo…_

-¡Cielos, se ve tan lindo enojado!-_decían algunas chicas de 3ero. al verlo pasar._

_-"¿Dónde puedo tener un poco de tranquilidad!" _

_Mientras tanto, en la cabaña…_

-Espero que para ti sea un consuelo saber que estuviste conmigo pensando que era Draco…

-Entonces… ¿porqué no te detuviste, ni siquiera tú serías capaz de estar conmigo mientras yo pensaba en él, mucho menos cuando no estaba en mis 5 sentidos…-_reclamó entre lágrimas._

-Pues lo hice¿y sabes qué¡no me arrepiento!

_Hermione ahogó un sollozo y oprimió fuertemente las sábanas._

-Déjame sola…no quiero verte….-_dijo entrecortadamente_-¡eres igual que él¡un digno representante de los Malfoy¡Ambos son iguales¡no quiero volver a verte nunca más!- _gritó con el corazón en la garganta._

_Alex sonrió _– Bien, te dejaré sola, por un tiempo, pero debes comprender que ahora eres MÍA, por lo que te prohíbo que te acerques a Draco, o a tu "amiguito" Ron…

-¡Tu no tienes el menor derecho, además ¿qué tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?

-No lo puedo creer…¡vamos, ni siquiera tú eres tan ingenua para no haberte dado cuenta ese tipo esta ENAMORADO de ti.

-No es cierto, mientes…¿cuánto más daño quieres hacerme?

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero medítalo, date cuenta que "Ronie" besa el suelo donde pisas…

_Dicho esto, hizo una burlona reverencia y salió de la cabaña… _

_**Me pregunto si... ¿vales la pena?**_

_**si vale la pena vivir junto a ti...**_

_**me engañaste, juraste ser mía,**_

_**maldigo hora y día en que te conocí.**_

_En el aula de pociones:_

-Bien Zabinni dime para que querías verme.

-No tan de prisa Parkinson, estoy cumpliendo con tus órdenes al pie de la letra, no me darás una pequeña recompensa…

_La Sly se alejó del chico haciendo mofa de su petición:_

-Que patético te oyes Blaise.

-Rompes mi corazón Pansy-_dijo con burla el Sly haciendo como que lo habían apuñalado._

-Bien sabes que no mereces ninguna recompensa…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues Granger no ha caído en tus redes…

-Lo sé, pero me estoy acercando…

-Eso no me sirve, de hecho TU ya no me sirves.

-¿Qué?- _preguntó Blaise confundido._

-Tu deber era conquistar a Granger para alejarla de Draco y luego yo me encargaría de deshacerme de Emily, pero ahora que "Alex" hizo su aparición ya no te necesito…

-Es decir que ¿nunca dejaste de amar a Draco?...Sólo me utilizaste…

-Bingo.

-Entonces todos los besos y caricias que nos dimos no significaron nada ¿nunca me amaste?

-Si, te ame…-_susurró la chica abriendo la puerta_-pero es inútil luchar contra el destino, Draco y yo estamos destinados el uno al otro desde nuestro nacimiento, nuestro matrimonio esta prácticamente pactado, me he preparado toda la vida para ser la esposa perfecta para él y ahora no lo echaré a perder por un simple "amorío pasajero" adiós Zabinni, adiós para siempre…

_Pansy salió dejando a Blaise humillado y herido, si esa chiquilla creía que podía jugar con él, estaba muy equivocada…_

_En la cabaña…_

_Le había pasado de nuevo, Hermione estaba en esa cama, sola, sollozando, pero ahora por motivos muy diferentes, se sentía tan estúpida, sucia, humillada…violada._

_Como pudo se levantó, notando que no sentía el característico dolor que había sentido cuando "lo hizo" con Draco; sin darle importancia se vistió, se dirigió al castillo con paso lento y mirada cansada; estaba confundida… ¿Ron enamorado de ella? _

_Y agregado a esto, pasaba por una fase de "negación"_

-"Yo nunca me acostaría con otro…"-_pensó rehusándose ante la idea de haber estado en brazos de Alex. _–"El no es como yo pensaba, es aún peor que Draco…"

_Era sábado, no quería volver a la Sala de Prefectos, no quería ver a Alex, no quería ver a Draco_ –"¿Cómo le sostendré la mirada_?" – ni siquiera quería ver a sus amigos, no sabría como reaccionar ante Ron, mucho menos les contaría que había sucedido con Alex._

-La biblioteca…-_susurró_- "mi refugio"-_pensó, caminando directo hacia ese apartado lugar…_

_**Mi triste camino, **_

_**será el de olvidarte,**_

_**siendo un gran farsante **_

_**¡pues me enamore...!**_

-Que bien que es sábado, este día nadie viene a la biblioteca, ni siquiera Madame Pince esta…_-la castaña se sentó en una alejada banca, escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a llorar…_

_-¿_Porqué a mí?-_se preguntó mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacia el anillo que pendía de su cuello._

_Lo tomó con fuerza y lo arrancó apretándolo con furia._

-Maldito…-_volvió a murmurar_-mil veces maldito…-_siguió diciendo hasta que el sueño la venció._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un rubio Sly entró a la biblioteca._

-No hay nadie_-murmuró_-lo sabía…-_de pronto vio una frágil figura al final del corredor de libros, conforme más se acercaba su mente repetía "no puede ser…"_

-"¿Porqué el destino se burla de mí?"-_se preguntó llegando al lado de la Gryffindor._

-Se ve tan delicada…"como si no rompiera un plato"-_pensó con amargura_.-Pero es capaz de hacer mucho más que eso.- _murmuró con rabia recordando las palabras de Alex._

_Sin poder evitarlo, como quien desea retener un rayo de sol, acarició uno de los rizos de la chica; se acercó aun más, percibiendo su aroma y algo más..._

-Lágrimas…-_acarició el rostro de la castaña_-frescas.-_completó_-¿estabas llorando?-_le pregunto a la "bella durmiente_"- ¿Porqué?... _¿por quién?_

-Mmm…-_la chica se movió un poco_- Draco…- _murmuró en sueños._

-¿Cómo?-_preguntó el chico_-¿es por mí que sufres?

_El rubio sonrió con ternura _"Tal vez…tal vez todo fue una trampa de Alex"-_pensó esperanzado con el corazón rebosante de alegría "eso debió ser…"_

_Pero sus esperanzas murieron al posar sus ojos en una de las manos de la Gryffindor, allí estaba el anillo que Alex le había mostrado con cara de triunfo, Hermione, SU Hermione lo sostenía entre sus dedos._

-Era por eso que sufrías ¿no es así?

-Mmm…

-No, ya no eres MI Hermione, ya no eres NADA mío, haz vuelto a ser la "sangre sucia", sólo eso…

_El Sly dio la vuelta furioso _"¡cómo es posible que hasta en sueños me domine!"

-Draco…¿qué haces aquí?-_dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

-Ya me iba.

-Quédate…-_suplicó la castaña levantándose un poco adormilada._

_**En el más profundo de los abismos,**_

_**guardaré tu nombre...**_

_**en el más profundo de mis silencios**_

_**¡te dejaré!**_

-No pienso quedarme en la misma habitación que una "impura" como tú.

-¿Qué¿por…porqué dices eso?-_preguntó con un hilo de voz._

-Es obvio ¿no, si quedaba alguna duda hoy se aclaró, entre nosotros JAMÁS volverá a haber NADA, mucho menos después de que encontraste consuelo con mi primo.

-¿Con Alex¡te equivocas! – _exclamó tomando su brazo aunque éste la apartó._

-¡Yo mismo los vi!

-Déjame explicart…

-¡No digas nada¡No quiero explicaciones¡no quiero mentiras¡no quiero volver a caer en tus redes!

-No es lo que parece…-_murmuró sollozando._

-Claro que es lo que parece…-_dijo con sarcasmo_-¡no quiero más lagrimas de cocodrilo!

-Draco tú …¿me odias?-_preguntó entre lágrimas._

-Es difícil decirlo…

-¿Ya no me amas?

-Lo único que te puedo decir, es que no deseo estar cerca de una persona "a quien amo y odio, en igual medida…"

-¿Sientes esas dos cosas por mí?-_preguntó sollozando._

-Eso y más… cuanto más deseo estar contigo, más te detesto…

-Cállate…

-Cuanto más me enloqueces y dominas, más te aborrezco.

-Basta…

-Maldigo el momento en que te conocí…

-Basta Draco…no sigas…

-Cuanto más te amo, más te odio…

-¡Basta¡Cállate¿No ves que me haces daño?-_exclamó dolorida la castaña._

-Eso es justo lo que pretendo…DAÑARTE en la misma medida en que tu lo has hecho._-murmuró._

_**¡Me pregunto si... ¿vales la pena!**_

_**Si vale la pena, vivir junto a ti...**_

_**me engañaste¡juraste ser mía,**_

_**maldigo hora y día ¡en que te conocí!**_

-No sabes cuanto he pagado por cada roce, por cada beso, por cada caricia que hubo entre nosotros…-_musitó entre lágrimas._

-Lo supongo…-_dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo._

-No sabes como me detesto cada vez que te veo y suspiro…

-Cállate.-_ordenó el rubio._

-Cada vez que siento que mi corazón se para cuando entras a la habitación…

-Basta…

-Cuanto me aborrezco por sentir celos al verte con otras…

-Deja de hablar…

-Cuanto me odio por desear estar contigo en cada momento, por pensar en ti a todas horas, todos los días...

-¡Basta!-_Draco la acorralo en el estante, lágrimas…había dolor reflejado en los ojos de Hermione, uno que jamás había visto- _"¿Fui yo el culpable, o fue él?"- _se preguntó._

_-"Esas lágrimas, otra vez esas lágrimas…"-pensó, pero no lo meditó más, sólo se acercó a la castaña. _

-"Te amo y odio en igual medida"-_le repitió_-…pero ya no puedo confiar en ti- _dijo mientras que la envolvía en sus brazos y le brindaba el abrigo y la calidez de su cuerpo... _

_**Continuará. . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hello¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡Hi!

¿Cómo han estado¿Qué les pareció¿les gusto el capítulo¿quién mato a Roger Rabit? Jajaja….demasiadas preguntas.

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, estuvo algo corto, lo sé…,espero no haber demorado mucho en actualizar, es que como saben he vuelto a la escuela y los profesores son unos sanguinarios jajaja…además para mi mala suerte, me enfermé de gripe, ahora tengo la garganta irritada (cof…cof…), siempre me enfermo al inicio de clases ¿será alguna cosa psicológica? ;P

Como verán este capítulo tuvo unas cuantas revelaciones, como lo de Pansy y Blaise (¿lo habrían imaginado?), de modo que no fue exclusivamente Draco & Herm, e incluso tuvo un poco de Alex (unos lo aman, otros lo odian, bueno…la mayoría lo odia jajaja…)

No tengo mucho que comentar…mmm….(Sonido de reloj: tic tac tic tac) ¡no me presionen! Jajaja, creo que es todo por esta vez, mis locuras pueden esperar, pero algo que no puede esperar son **SUS REVIEWS**, por favor no olviden escribirlos, **son importantísimos para mi**, no sólo me dan ánimos, sino que **harán que me recupere más rápido del resfriado** (Atrás se oye¡chantajista!), además me he deprimido un poco pues he visto que sus comentarios han disminuido… :(, intentaré no llorar, así que por **favor presionen _"Go" _y háganme feliz **_¿podrían?_

Atte. **_Aimé_**

**P.D.** No se olviden de visitar mi One-shot "¿Porqué no?", es un Draco & Herm, esta muy bueno ¡se los garantizo! dejen algunos reviews ¿sí? ;D

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Malfoy-Jacky**: Gracias por tu comentario, como verás estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas…jajaja

**NenaOrion:** Que lindo tu comentario, prometo tratar de no hacerlos sufrir más jajaja

**Terry Moon:** Tienes razón, con cada capítulo la herida se profundiza un poco más¿cómo haré para resolver tanto embrollo:D

**DrEaM-KaT:** Estoy feliz de que te haya encantado el capítulo, espero que la historia te siga gustando… :D

**Hermy Potter-Malfoy**: Jajaja, me hiciste sonreír con tus comentarios…jajaja ¡que ocurrencias, por supuesto que deseo que tu también encuentres unos cuantos amorcitos eh:P

**Alexia Malfoy:** Gracias por tus ánimos, como verás estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, considerando que estoy de vuelta en la escuela, desde luego que visitaré tu fic en cuanto salga.

**Hermgiuly:** Mil gracias por tu apoyo, desde luego que seguiré escribiendo, es mi forma de vida… :D

**Jaz:** ¡Wow¿Tengo 10 puntos? Que calificación tan magnífica, por favor vuelve a calificar mi desempeño de este capítulo ¿sí:D

**EugeBlack: **Jajaja, eso de reclutar pingüinos estuvo fabuloso, se que odias a Alex, pero en próximos capítulos conocerás sus motivos (si es que no me da pereza…jajaja) bye :D

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Tienes razón, hay algunas cosas ilógicas, en primer lugar Herm no es tan tonta y confiada, correcto; pero por otro lado la razón por la que no se despertó es que estaba totalmente ebria y perdida, es hasta cierto punto comprensible ¿no:P

**PaolaPotter:** Bueno, el león cree que todos son de su condición, igual le pasa a Draco, aunque debería de saber que Herm JAMÁS lo engañaría :D

**AlexiaRiddle:** Tienes razón, al parecer en este capítulo los roles se invirtieron ¿no, yo misma me pregunto ¿porqué puse a Hermione como una tonta ingenua? jajaja :P


	17. Noche de Copas

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 17

* * *

"_Aquí es dónde comenzó nuestro beso, largo e infinito, aquí fue donde murieron nuestras lágrimas, crueles y tristes, aquí nació el amor y aquí estamos tú y yo..."

* * *

_

**Una noche de copas / **María Conchita Alonso

* * *

_**No te pido perdón,  
aunque a veces te lloré  
y te jure mil veces **_

_**que nunca más**_

-Confía...-_musitó la castaña acercando su mano al pecho del Sly, en el sitio donde se halla el corazón_-confía en lo que sientes.

-¿Confiar en lo que siento?

_La castaña asintió._

-¿Y si lo único que siento es rabia, odio, resentimiento...?

-Busca...al fondo de todo eso está nuestro amor.-_dijo oprimiendo más fuerte con su mano-_¿puedes sentirlo?-_preguntó mirándolo a los ojos._

_Draco paso saliva._

-Sí, puedo sentirlo, pero su latido es débil...

-No, no es débil, es sólo que esta muy escondido...le han hecho tanto daño que teme mostrarse, pero ahí está...

-Ya no hables con medias tintas _Granger_...

-No hablo con medias tintas _Draco_...todo fue un error, te lo digo directamente: todo _ha sido _un error: el despecho, los celos, la declaración de guerra...-_enumeró-_desde el momento en que hicimos el amor...

-No te atrevas a decir nada; porque yo no me arrepiento y no lo lamento, en absoluto.

-¡Ni yo!-se _apresuró a decir_-pero todo se volvió tan complicado...-_susurró abrazándolo con fuerza_-¿porqué me dejaste?-_preguntó súbitamente._

-¿Qué?

-Se que no fue por que no me amarás, porque se lo mucho que me amas...-_el rubio abrió la boca.-_No intentes negarlo-_dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa._

_Draco no alcanzó a contradecirla._

_-_Tampoco creo que haya sido por una apuesta, porque es demasiado "trillado", así que seguramente fue por algo más importante ¿me equivoco?

_El rubio negó con la cabeza_-¿De dónde sacaste tantas conclusiones?-_preguntó._

-Después de llorarte _mucho_ y pensarlo por varios días, empecé a meditar sobre lo que paso esa noche y me di cuenta de que me seguías amando, claro que con tus continuos celos y acechamientos no me fue difícil convencerme.

-Entonces...¿porqué seguías jugando conmigo?

-Fácil, una mujer herida SIEMPRE buscará venganza, sin excepciones... _(N/A: La verdad lo dudo, seguro hay algunas mujeres que no lo hacen... :P)_

_**  
No te pido te calles  
para que me la guardes  
te amo sin peros **_

_**y Dios dirá...**_

-Eso quiere decir que tú...

_Hermione se adelantó y beso a Draco enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de él._

-Si; TE AMO..._-musitó en cuanto se separaron._

-No lo creo...-_dijo fríamente el rubio apartándola más_-de ser así no habrías ido con Alex.

-¿Nos oíste¿entonces porqué no lo evitaste?-_preguntó confundida la castaña._

_El rubio se encogió de hombros._

-Era tu decisión, yo no podía interferir...

-Pero prometiste que nunca dejarías que me dañaran.-_susurró enjuagando unas cuantas lágrimas._

-¿Te...te lastimó?-_preguntó el chico apretando los puños._

-No lo sé...porque no recuerdo nada.

-¿Qué?-_preguntó incierto el Sly._

-Estaba muy tomada, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, se podría decir que me "violaron", pero tu no estabas ahí para evitarlo...-_dijo como un reproche._

-Entonces tu no...¿no querías hacerlo con él?

-Soy mujer de un solo hombre Draco, para mí sólo existes tú, al menos en el sentido "íntimo"

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes!-_reclamó_

-Hace unos minutos ni siquiera querías mirarme, no dejabas que me explicara... ahora me siento tan...SUCIA.

__

Ya no te pido fe  
es imposible

_**mirar al pasado  
y dejar de pasar.**_

-¡Iré a buscar a ese maldito y esta vez si que lo mataré!

-No...no lo hagas, podrían expulsarte, no olvides que él ahora es maestro, tiene más recursos que nosotros.

-¡Me importa un comino que me expulsen¡esta me las paga!

-No puedes ser tan egoísta ¿serías capaz de dejarme sola?-_pregunto afligida la Gryffindor._

-¿Dejarte sola?

-Si, desde luego que deseo que Alex pague por lo que me hizo, pero si te expulsan, me dejarías sola, completamente a merced de él...

_-" ¡Rayos! " _- No lo había pensado...- _musitó golpeando una de las bancas._

-Se nota que no lo habías pensado...-_dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Draco, ahora lastimada por el golpe._

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?-_preguntó entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella._

-¿Haremos?

-Sí "haremos"-_recalcó_-estamos juntos de nuevo, y ahora no me alejaré, ni te dejaré ir...

-Pero creí que habías dicho...

-Lo que dije no importa, estaba ofuscado, molesto y endemoniadamente celoso-_confesó el chico tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos._

-¿No te arrepientes de...

-¡De nada!-_se apresuró a decir el chico interrumpiéndola._

-Tu y yo...

_-Juntos... -completó el rubio._

_-_¿De nuevo?- _preguntó incierta la chica mientras el Sly asentía._

-Draco ¡soy tan feliz!-_exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos_-pero...

-¿Pero?

-Primero debes de decirme la razón por la que me dejaste.

-Juro que te lo diré, a su debido tiempo...-_aclaró_-porque sino te pondría en riesgo... ¿confías en mí?

-Si tu confías en mí¿por qué yo no habría de corresponderte?-_dijo con una sonrisa mientras él la besaba en el cuello._-Sólo una condición más...

-La que quieras...-_respondió sujetando su cintura._

-Deberás terminar con Emily.

-Eso dalo por hecho...

__

No te pido que olvides  
y empezar de cero  
se bien que esa noche

_**yo hice mal...**_

-¿Qué!

-Lo que oíste Emily, terminamos...

-Pero¡no puedes hacerme esto!

-Claro que puedo ¡y lo estoy haciendo!

-Se que hemos estado distanciados, pero...

-Pero nada, lo nuestro no era una relación, sólo fueron un par de besos, ni siquiera hicimos...

-Lo sé...-_dijo interrumpiéndolo_-pero posemos solucionarlo, si no te atraigo en ese sentido podemos tratar de...

-Deja de decir estupideces, soy un hombre, tengo mis necesidades, y esta visto que

tú no puedes satisfacerlas.

-¿Y Granger si puede?

_Esto tomo por sorpresa a Draco, pero con malicia respondió:_

-Claro, es mucho más mujer que tú..._en todos los sentidos._

_Emily enrojeció de ira.- _¡Pues bien, has lo que se te pegue la gana, quédate con Granger, con Parkinson o con quien mejor te parezca!

-Eso es justo lo que pienso hacer...

_Emily dio media vuelta, a todas luces muy molesta, pero antes de marcharse le lanzó un pergamino a Draco._

-Estaba a punto de dártelo, te lo mando tu padre.

-¿Lo leíste?

-Por supuesto que no.-_respondió indignada._

-Bien, gracias.-_dijo automáticamente quitando el sello y empezando a leer la carta, mientras que Emily salía furiosa resoplando y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos._

_Draco:_

_Debo ser breve; tengo entendido que en 2 semanas se realizará la "feria cultural" en Howarts, por lo cual la vigilancia será débil, así que el plan dará inicio; ese es el momento perfecto para atacar, prepárate y avisa a unos pocos de tus allegados, ya sabes: gente leal a la causa, toma las cosas con calma, y has los preparativos correspondientes; por cierto, la sangre sucia debe de estar en nuestro poder para esos momentos ¿entendido?_

_Atte. Lucius. _

_Draco estrujó la carta entre sus dedos, estaba más pálido que lo normal y sus labios temblaban, no sabía que hacer, se recargó en el muro y ocultó su rostro entre las manos con un gesto de genuina preocupación._

_**  
Fue una noche de copas, **_

_**una noche loca,  
besé otro besos, **_

_**olvidé tu boca . . .**_

-Draco...Draco...¡por aquí!

_El rubio miró a todos lados y sonrió al ver a la castaña oculta tras un muro._

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? dime...terminaste con _Ella._-_preguntó susurrando._

-Si lo hice-_dijo susurrando de la misma forma._

_Hermione suspiró de forma tranquilizadora._

-¿Tanto te preocupaba?-_dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa._

-Por supuesto, no quiero que me tachen de roba novios-_aclaró algo sonrojada la Gryffindor._

-Y ¿sólo por eso me llamaste?

-Desde luego que no..., lo que pasa es que Dumbledor nos mando llamar para que preparemos la feria cultural...

_Draco recordó la nota de su padre y sintió una opresión en el pecho._

-Ah... entonces sólo era por eso...-_musitó decepcionado._

-Tontito...-_dijo dándole un beso en los labios-_también quería verte.

-Eso me tranquiliza, pensé que sólo me usabas.-_dijo con fingida tristeza._

_-_Mmm...de hecho lo hago...-_les susurró sonriendo y tomándolo del brazo hasta llegar a la oficina de Dumbledor..._

-Toc, toc, toc...

-Adelante.

_Hermione y Draco entraron fingiendo indiferencia el uno del otro._

-Me alegra que llegaran, les estaba explicando a sus compañeros como se organizará la feria cultural de éste año.

-Perfecto, entonces ya nos puede decir que haremos.-_dijo insolentemente Draco._

-Pues para la organización nada.

_Los chicos se miraron entre sí confundidos._

-Lo que quiero decir es que usted Sr. Malfoy ha sido escogido para representar el papel en la obra de Romeo & Julieta que presentamos todos los años.-_dijo Severus Snape con el semblante intacto, aunque riendo por dentro al ver la expresión de incredulidad de su alumno favorito._

-Pero ¿sin siquiera consultármelo? _- preguntó el rubio algo molesto - ¿_y si no deseo hacerlo?

-No es una petición joven Malfoy, es una ORDEN.-_recalcó Snape con una fría mirada..._

-Pero...

-¡No hay peros que valgan! - _se adelantó el profesor con duro semblante._

-Esta bien...-_se resignó finalmente el Sly_-pero ¿eso será todo?

_-_Desde luego_-Concluyó Dumbedor interviniendo.-_Y de hecho ya pueden todos retirarse, excepto usted Srita. Granger.

_Los maestros y prefectos (entre ellos Draco) salieron dejando solos a la castaña y al director._

-No sé como comenzar señorita Granger...pero seré breve e iré directo al grano, necesito que Ud. haga la audición para el papel de Julieta.

-Pero ¿yo¿porqué?

-Es muy sencillo, hará la audición solo para aparentar pues de hecho ya tiene el papel, lo que quiero decir es que usted será mi "agente infiltrada"

-Sigo sin entender...

-Pues verá, la feria cultural es a todas luces el momento perfecto que elegirán los mortífagos para atacar, lo que pretendemos es emboscarlo y librar una batalla en los terrenos de Howarts, donde no podamos herir a nadie, como sucedió en la pasada batalla.

-Pero eso pondría en riesgo al cuerpo estudiantil...

-Para eso estará usted allí, además dudo mucho que estando su hijo presente, Lucius decida atacar a los alumnos.

-Tiene razón pero...

-La necesitamos Srita. Greanger, TODOS, en especial sus amigos...y el Sr. Malfoy. - _Completó Dumbledor con una mirada de complicidad._

-Esta bien, pero ... ¿Dra...Malfoy lo sabe?

-No, por su propia seguridad, NADIE, salvó nosotros y el cuerpo docente estamos enterados.

-Comprendo...esta bien...¡haré lo que Ud. diga!

_**Manché tu imagen  
me perdí yo sola  
y esa es la historia. . .**_

_Hermione salió del despacho de Dumbledor con más interrogantes que con las que había entrado, estaba temerosa, no podía evitar preocuparse por la batalla que se desarrollaría en pocos días..._

-"Lo tengo que hacer"- _se repetía - por los alumnos, por mis amigos...por Draco..._

_Era feliz por haber recuperado a Draco, por luchar juntos por su amor, pero..._

_Igualmente estaba preocupada por sus inevitables encuentros con Alex, no podría evitar lanzársele y darle un par de bofetadas y Draco intentaría matarlo seguramente..._

_Temblaba de sólo pensar en verlo..."lo odio tanto..." no pudo evitarlo y ahogó un sollozo mientras se recargaba en la pared tratando de encontrar respaldo..._

-Lo odio tanto...-_repetía en medio de un mar de inevitables lágrimas._

_Desde las sombras el rubio Sly observaba la escena lleno de rabia, ese había sido un día largo y difícil, sobre todo para Hermione, tan sólo pensar lo que ella estaba sufriendo hacía que le hirviera la sangre..._

_Alex no se merecía ni una sola de las lágrimas de Hermione y en ese momento se juró a sí mismo que le haría pagar cada una de ellas... _

_Camino presuroso hacia la sala común, ya era de noche y sabía que Hermione no regresaría hasta entrada la madrugada por temor a encontrarse con Alex._

_Entró agitado a la habitación de su primo..._

-¡Que le hiciste infeliz?- _preguntó furioso Draco._

-Lo viste tu mismo...-_respondió Alex cínicamente._

-Pero he aprendido que no siempre lo que se ve es real, además conozco tu mente maquiavélica, no te olvides que "compartimos" los mismos genes.

-Créeme que no lo olvido...

-¡Dime que le hiciste! - _volvió a exigir, pero ahora azotándolo contra la pared._

-Bien, te lo diré, pero sólo porque se que finalmente te causará más dolor.-_dijo sonriendo._

-¡dilo de una vez!

-¡No paso nada¡no pude hacerlo¿Contento? _- respondió furioso zafándose _- no pude hacerle nada, estaba allí, tan frágil, dispuesta a todo...¿y sabes porqué no pude hacerle nada?

_Draco estaba tan feliz al oír que Hermione seguía siendo suya que siquiera se molestó en preguntar._

-Porque la amo.

_**Fue una noche de copas,  
una noche loca  
Besé otro besos  
olvidé tu boca . . . **_

_Ante esto el rubio salió se su estado de absorta felicidad._

-¿Cómo?

-Que la amo.-_repitió-_la amo tanto que no soporté la idea de causarle semejante daño...

-Me parece increíble que la ames, que hables de no causarle daño, pero aún así dejas que ella crea que ustedes tuvieron sexo _(N/A: Lo sie_nto ¡me sonroje, no suelo _llamara a las cosas por su nombre tan directamente :P )_

-Es mejor así, ella finalmente comprenderá que solo yo puedo hacerla feliz, y entonces cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, le pediré perdón y se que todo se olvidará.

-Y entonces vendrá Blanca nieves con sus 7 enanos...-_dijo Draco en forma burlona_.

-Puedes reírte si quieres, pero no le diré nada a Hermione, y estoy seguro que si tu se lo dices ella no te creerá pues pensará que sólo lo dices para consolarla...

_El semblante de Draco cambió por completo y ahora fue Alex quien sonrió._

-Te dije que sería mejor para ti que no lo supieras.

-Pues no me arrepiento de saberlo_**-**dijo decidido el rubio**-**_porque ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que Hermione jamás dejo de ser MÍA.

_Alex cerró los puños y aventó un florero hacia la puerta, mientras Draco lo lograba esquivar y salir..._

_**Manche tu imagen  
me perdí yo sola  
y esa es la historia...**_

_Pasaron los días, y Draco muy a su pesar no decía nada a Hermione pues en el fondo sabía que lo que había dicho Alex era cierto, ella no le creería hasta oír la verdad de los labios de su propio primo._

_Por su parte Hermione se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, hasta la madrugada estudiando su papel de Julieta, en gran parte para evitar los encuentros con Alex; y es obvio que empezó a faltar a las clases de "Estudios Muggles"_

_El día de la audición llegó y la fila daba la vuelta por 4 pisos, todas las chicas de Howarts querían ser Julieta ahora que se habían enterado que Draco sería Romeo..._

_Hermione hizo una excelente actuación que sólo fue rebasada por Emily, aunque la castaña sabía que el papel era de antemano suyo y trató de no sentir pena por las miles de chicas que aspiraban al protagónico._

_Finalmente, al día siguiente de las audiciones se publicaron las listas de actores..._

_Romeo ... _Draco Malfoy

_Julieta ... _Hermione J. Granger

_Aya ... _Ginebra Weasley

_Madre de Romeo ... _Pansy Parkinson

P_adre de Romeo ... _Blaise Zabbini

_Madre de Julieta ... _Luna Lovegood

_Padre de Julieta ... _Ronald Weasley

_Príncipe ... _Peter Parker (N/A: jajaja, no se me ocurrió nadie más... ;P)

_Mercutio ... _Seamus Finnigan

_Benvolio ... _Harry Potter

_Teobaldo ... _Ernie Mc Millan

_París ... _Alexander Louviere

_Escenografía: _Emily Shadow & Robert Scott

_Vestuario: _Lavender Brown

_Al ver las listas casi les da un paro cardiaco a Draco y Herm..."En el papel de París¿Alexander Louviere?"  
_

_**Continuará ...

* * *

****NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

¡Hola a todos (as) mis amadísimos lectores (as)!

¿Cómo han estado?...espero que bien, como se los dije la vez anterior gracias a sus lindísimos Reviews

me alivié del resfriado, jajaja, cada uno de sus comentarios es como un bálzamo para mi, me suben muchisimo el ánimo ¡Gracias!

En realidad no tengo mucho que comentar...sobre el capítulo solo les puedo decir que como verán es más largo que el anterior, que por fin vino la esperadísima RECONCILIACIÓN y que he recurrido a la obra más conocida por todos, sorry, no lo pude evitar...jajaja.

Les aseguro que el próximo capítulo les gustará, me esforzaré mucho para hacerlo, por otro lado el elenco de la obra en realidad no lo pensé demasiado, de hecho iba a poner a Neville como el príncipe, pero como que no quedaba ¿no creen?

Bien, por último les recuerdo que espero con ansías sus reviews con todas sus sugerencias y comentarios ¡incluso tomatazos! jajaja, porfavor, tomen un poco de su tiempo, presionen "GO", escribanme un review y háganme feliz ¿si?

**P.D.**

_De nuevo gracias por su apoyo, sobre todo por sus ánimos para aliviarme, y por otro lado les recuerdo que visiten mi One-Shot "¿Porqué no?", les aseguro que no se arrepentirán (Fondo: música de comercial...)

* * *

_

**REVIEWS:**

**Malfoy-Jacky:**Jajaja, tú como el 99 de mis lectoras odian a alex, pobre...nadie lo comprende (ni yo... :P)

**aRiFeR:** Wola linda! Gracias por tus comentarios, trataré de poner más atrención a la cuestión de Harry, por otro lado, ya chequé ambas canciones¡son lindísimas, evaluaré si puedo poner alguna en un capítulo (no prometo nada... :S, pero ya veremos... :P)

**key: **Como verás en éste capítulo ya hubo la tan esperada reconciliación¡ya era tiempo:D

**SILY24:** ¡Wow¡gracias por tu comentario, debes saber que tu explicación sobre la baja de REVIEWS me subió mucho el ánimo jajaja como verás soy algo voluble... :P

**dayhana:** Me doy por satisfecha si logre captar tru atenciíon, además estoy feliz de que le estes dando una oportunidad a ésta pareja jejeje¿qué puedo decir¡estoy feliz!

**hermgiuly:** Jajaja, siempre dejo a alguien intrigado, pero creo que eso es parte del encanto del fanfic...¡gracias por tu Review:D

**DrEaM-KaT:** Pues espero que para cuando leas ésto ya hayas cumplido la condena jajaja... :D

**Terry Moon: **Siempre espero tu análisis a fondo del capítulo, y como siempre ¡has acertado! OoO, me sorprendes...

**jaz: **Jajaja, eres como yo, a ambas nos gusta la dualidad amor&odio, pero como verás en éste capítulo el amor ha vueltro a aflorar... :D

**Lany Marroth:**Como verás ya te incluí a mis contactos; comprendo todo los problemas que implican volver a la escuela ... :(, pero aún asío tus consejos para defenderme de los maestros sanguinarios será muy útiles... :D

**EugeBlack:**Gracias por tus comentarios, en lo personal la parte del final también fue mi preferida, por otro lado como verás ya te deje un nuevo review, pretendí dejarte más, pero mi PC se alocó, así que será hasta dentro de unos días, pero espera...¿sí:D

**NenaOrion:** Pues gracias por tus comentarios, por lo que veo tenemos gustos muty similares ... jajaja :D

**AlexiaRiddle: **Pues tienes razxón, pero como viste en éste capítulo, Draco confió en Hermione, creo que al final eso es lo más importante ¿no? ;D


	18. Hoy necesito

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 18

* * *

"_Te espero cada día en mis sueños y te recojo en mis despertares, te regalo una sonrisa y adorno con tus ojos cada mañana, y al dormir vuelvo a buscarte hasta el despertar..."

* * *

_

**HOY NECESITO** / Cómplices

* * *

_**Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte  
Sin palabras, sin excusas, solo brazos  
Que no tengas prisa, que no me recuerdes  
Que solo somos la apariencia de este barro...**_

-Bien Sr. Malfoy, repasemos sus líneas...

-¡Pero si lo hemos hecho mil veces!

-¡Y lo haremos mil veces más si es necesario!-_replicó el director_

_El rubio asintió y dio la vuelta con cara de fastidio, pero al encontrarse cara a cara con Hermione pensó que poco le importaría tener que ensayar millones de veces más..._

-Pero antes necesito ensayar la escena entre el Julieta, su madre y el aya, así que repase en silencio.

_Draco volvió a asentir y tomó asiento a pocos metros del escenario, pero lejos de estudiar, se dedicó a observar como actuaba la castaña:_

-...¡Que grande sería mi placer al verla casada!

-Aún no he pensada en tanta honra...-_susurró Hermione de manera recatada como lo requería el personaje._

-Ya puedes pensar en casarte. Hay en Verona madres de familia menores que tú, y yo misma lo era cuando tenía tu edad. En dos palabras, aspira a tu mano el gallardo Paris.-_dijo Ginny sonriendo afablemente como si fuera una mujer mayor._

-¡No tiene flor más linda la primavera de Verona! Quiero saber si le amarás...Fíjate en su rostro y en la armonía de sus facciones. Sus ojos servirán de comentario a lo que haya de confuso en el libro de su persona. Nada perderás en ser su mujer.-_Exclamó __Luna metiéndose por completo en el personaje._

_Al oír esto Draco cerró los puños, sólo era ficción lo sabía, pero el sólo pensar en ver a SU Hermione compartiendo escenas con ese imbécil de Alex le hacía hervir la sangre. _

-¿Nada?-preguntó el "Aya"

-Di si podrás llegar a amar a Paris.

-Lo pensaré, si es que el ver predispone amar. Pero el dardo de mis ojos sólo tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia.-_Contestó "Julieta" de forma ensoñadora._

_**Hoy necesito  
Que me abraces fuerte  
Por encima de los miedos y prejuicios  
Que alcances ya los huesos  
Y me despiertes lejos  
De esta torpe selva a fin de siglo...**_

_Los ensayos terminaron, los alumnos tendrían que volver horas después para el ensayo general, así que hasta entonces sólo se quedarían Hermione, Draco y el director para ensayar..._

-Ahora comencemos con la escena del encuentro...

_La Gryffindor y el Sly se colocaron en sus posiciones y empezaron:_

_El rubio toma la mano de la castaña_-Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdóname. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso...

-El peregrino ha errado la senda, aunque parece devoto, pero sólo ha de besar manos de santo.

-Pues óyeme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los tuyos me purifican.-_La besa..._

-¿En mis labios queda tu pecado?

-¿El pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán...devuélveme mi pecado...-_La vuelve a besar... Con dulzura e intensidad._

_Hermione se separa agitada y algo sonrojada..._-Besas muy santamente...

-¡Clap, clap, clap...! Que excelente escena...-_aplaude desde atrás del escenario Alex, con el rostro compungido por los celos._

-¡Lo mismo digo yo!-_exclama el director sonriendo_-Jamás pensé que tuvieran tanta química .

-Quizás algo más...-_sugirió Alex._

-¿Cómo?-_preguntó confundido el director._

-Olvídelo, sólo son TONTERÍAS. - _recalcó Draco interponiéndose entre su primo y Hermione._

-Claro, además tenemos mucho que ensayar-dijo el director restándole importancia-Bien, creo que es momento que empecemos ha ensayar las escenas de Paris con Julieta, el estreno es mañana y no hemos estudiado ni 1 hora tus escenas con Alex...

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros! ... La escena será en la celda de Fray Lorenzo _(N/A: Olvide poner quien sería Fray Lorenzo, pero creo que será Neville quien actúe ese personaje :P)- _¡empecemos!

_**¡Y no me preguntes!  
¿Qué es lo que pasa? **_

-Bien hallada, señora y esposa mía.

-Lo seré cuando me case.-_respondió Hermione secamente._

-Eso será muy pronto: el jueves.

-¿Vienes a confesarte? Quizás confieses que me amas...

-Más valdría mi confesión a espaldas tuyas, que cara a cara.

-Me ofenden esas palabras...

-En la verdad no hay injuria, y más si se dice frente a frente.

-Mío es éste rostro, del cual hablas mal...-_respondió acariciando el rostro de Hermione mientras por ella recorría un escalofrío de pánico._

-Tuyo será quizá, porque mío ya no es...-_respondió melancólicamente tratando de contener sus lágrimas, mientras Draco intentaba contener sus puños_.-Padre...¿podría confesarme ya?

-Desde luego, por favor, déjenos solos...-_respondió Neville nervioso, apenas había llegado _"barriéndose" _y temía que se le olvidaran sus parlamentos. _

_-_No seré yo quien ponga obstáculos a la devoción de MI Julieta...-_se acercó poco a poco a la castaña y rozo ligeramente sus labios con los de ella, quien reprimió sus deseos de apartarlo y darle una sarta de bofetadas.-_El jueves muy temprano te despertaré..._-susurró mientras salía del escenario y el director emocionado aplaudía._

-¡Muy bien, sólo unas horas más de ensayo y estaremos listos para mañana ¿no les da emoción?

_Hermione y Draco se vieron entre sí dudosos._

-sí...-_respondieron lacónicamente._

_**  
No traigo heridas,  
Es solo que preciso  
Notarte bien dentro  
Sentirme en casa  
Saber que es muy cierto **_

_**que estoy contigo...**_

_Después de que regresaron los demás alumnos, y tras largas horas de ensayo con un ambiente por demás tenso y pesado, por fin concluyó el ensayo general._

-¡Por fin! -_exclamó Luna estirando los brazos._

-¿Estás feliz de que al fin termine la pesadilla?-_preguntó Ron sonriendo ante las caras que hacía Luna._

-Claro, aunque...

-¿Aunque...?

-Extrañaré ensayar todas las tardes, divertirnos, hacer bromas, sobre todo extrañaré...ser tu esposa.

-¿Cómo?

-Digo ¡en la obra! - _exclamó Luna sonrojándose profusamente._

-¡Te sonrojaste!-_exclamó Ron burlándose de ella y pellizcando una de sus mejillas._

_La chica levantó el rostro nerviosa, pero unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

-¡Y si lo hice ¿qué!-_preguntó retadoramente apartando la mano del chico de su rostro.-_Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley...¡JAMÁS ENTENDERÁS NADA!

_Ron se quedó confundido ante la reacción de la chica._

_-_Pero ¿qué hice?

-Luna tiene razón Ron, no entiendes nada_-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-_a ella le _gustas._

-¡Hermione, cómo dices esas cosas!

-Es la verdad.

-Te equivocas, ya sabes lo rara que es Luna, yo no le gusto, para nada, sólo somos amigos, nos hemos acercado sólo por la obra, eso todo.

-No Ron, en verdad, tu _le gustas mucho_, si lo sabré yo...¿porqué no le das una oportunidad?

-¡Porqué yo...!-_Ese era el momento, Ron lo sabía, Hermione sabía; era el momento de las confesiones_.-Herm...yo...

-Lo sé.-_soltó de repente la castaña._

_**Hoy necesito  
Que me abraces fuerte  
Y que tu silencio traiga mucha calma  
Que la noche venga lenta  
Como nieve...**_

-Lo sabes...-_susurró incrédulo el pelirrojo._

-Sí, no me preguntes como, pero lo sé...y también sé que me odiarás por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-Yo JAMÁS te odiaría...

-Ron...yo no puedo corresponderte...lo sabes...yo amo a Draco y...he vuelto con él.

-¡Pero si ese maldito te...!

-¡Sé lo que hizo...pero tuvo una razón! Y se que será válida, cuando me la explique y pueda decírtela comprenderás...

-Lo que nunca entenderé es como puedes ser tan masoquista y rebajarte con tipos que no te llegan ni a los talones cuando podrías tener a alguien que lo daría todo por ti.

-Tu eres el masoquista Ron, por favor, si tu deseo es hacerme feliz, por favor date una oportunidad con Luna, créeme que ver a mi mejor amigo dichoso será mi mayor alegría, olvídate de mí y quédate con una mujer que si pueda amarte...

-¡No me pidas que te olvide¡no me pidas que te entienda¡No, no puedo!

-Ron, lo creas o no me duele verte así...tú y Harry son mis mejores amigos, mi apoyo...

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?

-Sí...

-Bien, pero no habrá marcha atrás en cuanto salga por esa puerta y me "de una oportunidad" con Luna no regresaré para recoger los pedazos rotos de tu "sana " relación con Malfoy...

-Acepto lo que eso conlleva... -_susurró Hermione dándole la espalda y secando sus lágrimas._-Me tengo que ir..._Draco_ me espera...

**_Y nos halle enlazadas las espaldas... _**

-¿Dónde estabas¡te busqué por todas partes, incluso pensé que Alex te había raptado o algo así!

-Vamos Draco, no te alteres...sólo estaba hablando con Ron.

-¿Y por eso tienes los ojos húmedos?

-Es que...-un nudo se formó en su garganta-le rompí el corazón...-_su voz se quebró mientras estallaba en llanto y se refugiaba en el pecho del Sly._

-Calma...dime ¿qué paso?

-Es largo de explicar...pero le dije que jamás podría amarlo -_dijo entrecortadamente por sus sollozos-_...y le pedí que se olvidara de mi...y...

-Shhh...Shhh...-_dijo acariciando su cabello_-entiendo.

-Nunca hubiera querido lastimarlo tanto, pero a la larga sería peor, y no podría perdonarme si le hiciera más daño...-_dijo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y abrazando fuertemente al rubio._

-Sé que no deseabas lastimarlo...

-No es sólo eso...es que no puedo dejar de reprocharme por haber sido tan ingenua y dejarme enredar por Alex, no recuerdo nada, odio sentir tanto miedo y me siento tan miserable...

-Dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-Sólo abrázame...hoy necesito que me abraces..._fuerte._

_**¡Y no me preguntes!  
¿Qué es lo que pasa? **_

_**No traigo heridas,  
Es solo que preciso... **_

-¡Ginny!

-¡Hola Harry!-_saludó la chica efusivamente_-¿qué pasa?

-Necesito habar contigo.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Pues a todo, a la obra, a nosotros, a Hermione...

_Ginny sonrió al oír "nosotros" pero frunció el sueño al oír "Hermione"_

-Ah, y ¿qué quieres saber de Hermione?

-Sé que ustedes son muy buenas amigas y supongo que sabrás porque ha estado tan extraña los últimos meses...

-Pues no, no lo sé... -_respondió molesta_-¿Alguna otra pregunta más?

-No te molestes.

-No me molesto, es sólo que si querías saber algo de "Hermi" lo hubieras dicho directamente.

-Sólo pregunte porque deseo ayudarla¡detesto no poder hacer nada por ella!

-¿A ti también te gusta?

-¿Qué¡por supuesto que no!

-Entonces...

-A mí me gusta otra chica, pero no le puedo decir nada porque temo que me rechace.

-Quien no arriesga no gana, quien sabe, quizás ella te diga que si...

-¿Lo crees? - _preguntó acercándose a escasos pasos de ella._

-Claro... - _respondió acortando definitivamente la distancia que los separaba._

_Harry tragó saliva._

-Entonces...Ginny...yo...

-¿Tú?

-Yo...te...

-¡Chicos, vengan a la última prueba de vestuario! - _gritó Lavander desde atrás del escenario._

-"Rayos" - _pensaron ambos._

_**Notarte bien dentro  
Sentirme en casa  
Saber que es muy cierto **_

_**que estoy contigo...**_

_Después de los ensayos, en la Sala común de Slytherin:_

-Parkinson, no te resistas más, tu dices que el destino te une a Draco pero la verdad es que el amor te une a mí.

-¡Cállate Zabinni, no sabes lo que dices!

-Tal vez todo ha quedado muy claro para ti, pero no para mí-respondió él robándole un beso.

-Así como Draco y Granger lucharán por su amor, nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo.

-Pero...

-Tenemos la "batalla" ganada ambos somos de poderosas familias de sangre pura, casi tan renombrada como la Malfoy, si les dijéramos a nuestros padres se que no se opondrían.

-No puedo¿es que no lo ves?

-¿Ver qué?

-¡Tengo miedo!

-¿De qué!

-Desde niña he sido educada para ser la esposa perfecta para Draco Malfoy, para mí eso es pan comido, pero...no se si podré hacerte feliz a ti...

-¿Eso era todo?-_preguntó con ternura abrazándola-tontita..._

_Ella se acomodó entre sus brazos._

-Tan sólo tu presencia ya me hace feliz...

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sólo sigue siendo tú...y con eso me basta...

-Entonces creo que mi miedo disminuirá...

-Yo tengo un método mucho más efectivo para que desaparezca...

-¿Y cuál es?

_Zabinni la jaló hacia el pasillo izquierdo._

-Ven a mi habitación y allí te lo mostraré...-_le susurró picaramente._

_**Hoy necesito  
Que me abraces fuerte  
Por encima de los miedos y prejuicios  
Que alcances ya los huesos  
Y me despiertes lejos  
De esta torpe selva a fin de siglo...**_

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¡Hello¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, así como también espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo, como verán presenté los escenarios de varias parejas, y entre ellos develé 2 nuevas, jajaja, esque me daba tristeza dejar a Ron solito... :P

Este capítulo me quedo un poco más corto que el anterior, espero que comprendan que sólo es el preámbulo para lo que pasará en la obra (a ver que se me ocurre... :P, jajaja...), por otro lado no se ni que contarles, la escuela va bien, pero pesada, en el amor no me puedo quejar, pero el tipo que me gusta es acosado por una "lagartona" que se decía mi amiga (¡ups! estoy diciendo demasiado... :S), como ya saben no soy muy buena para ocultar mis sentimientos; pero mejor olvidemos cosas tristes, tengo algo que espero que los alegre:

¡Estoy escribiendo un nuevo Fanfic:D aún no lo he publicado, pero estoy en proceso y la verdad (sin ser vanidosa :P) me esta quedando muy bien, les adelanto, será un Draco x Hermione x Harry, pero tengo un problema¡el título! tengo pensados 3:

a)Error (es)

b)Lento Sangrar

c)Piensa en Mi

¿Ustedes por cuál votan? ( N/A: así estoy yo: **:o ?** )

Atte. **_Aimé_**

P.D.

1 - ¡No olviden dejarme alguno de sus preciosícimos Reviews! No saben cuanto me animan y alientan a continuar, supongo que ha estas alturas ya sabrán los pasos: Presionen "GO", escriban sus comentarios y háganme feliz ¿sí? ;P

2 - Les recuérdo por enésima vez que visiten mi One-Shot "¿Porqué no?" (Dr-Hr) y me dejen algún comentario ¿podrían? " o "

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Lany Marroth:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, por supuesto que le hecaré muchísimas ganas...!

**Lara:** Tienes razón, jajaja, por cierto, no hay problema, lo que cuenta es la intención ¡gracias por dejarme Review!

**Caperucita Roja: **Jamás había pensado que era descriptiva, de hecho e leído algunas historias que describen demasiado, espero estar en un buen balance, hiciste que me pusiera orgullosa de conmigo misma jajaja :D

**dayhana: **Pues como verás tome tu sugerencia y por fin le di más juego a Harry, jajaja... ;D

**aRiFeR: **Seguí tu recomendación, como verás ya empiezo a incluir más a Harry ;P

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Tienes razón, las cosas deben decirse por su nombre¡gracias por tu comentario:D

**emmadrake:** Pues 1000 gracias por tu Review, espero poder hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto a los sonfics, jajaja... ;P

**sily24: **Pues espero haber cumplido tus espectativas jajaja ¿qué calificación me das? l

**Lisygi:** Thaks! gracias por tus ánimos:D

**Terry Moon: **Me emocioné con tu Review, mil gracias, por otro lado: para nada es una mezcla rara, es sólo que no se me ocurría a nadie para ese personaje jajaja... y con respecto a la otra pregunta: Paris era el conde que estaba enamorado de Julieta, de hecho era su priometido pero él ni enterado de que ella amaba a Romeo.

**Alexandra Riddle:** Lo sé, merezco ese regaño, pero es que se me seco el cerebro y no supe muy bien como acomodar a los personajes...¡sorry¡ups:P

**EugeBlack: **¡Thaks! tu review me ha recargado las pilas; pronto me daré otra vuelta por tu fic, esperame ¿sí? ;P


	19. Secuestrame

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 19

* * *

"_Bésame, abrázame, quiero conocer a que saben tus besos y como se duerme en tus abrazos, sigue besándome, sigue abrazándome y así podré morir de ti..."

* * *

_

Acotaciones:

**Negrita **- Lo que ella dice

**_Negrita cursiva _**- Lo que él dice

_**Te secuestraré **/ Ríos de Gloria

* * *

_

_**Te secuestraré, **_

_**te haré mi rehén, **_

_**no podrás huir **_

_**de mis labios...**_

-Bien, todos a escena, espero que todos den su mayor esfuerzo, salganse al escenario y ¡rómpanse una pierna! (N/A: Obviamente, en sentido figurado... :P) - _dijo alegremente el director de la obra._

_Todos los actores proclamaron un "¡suerte!" mientras se abría el telón y empezaba la obra._

-Srita. Granger, venga por favor...

_Hermione se sobresaltó un poco cuando Dumbledor la llamó_

-Si...¿diga?

_- _Ya sabe el plan, tiene que fingir durante toda la obra, cuando sea el momento oportuno desviar la atención, y junto con el Profr. Louviere rescatar a todos alumnos llevándolos a un lugar seguro...

-No tiene ni que decirlo...Estoy preparada para todo.

-Correcto; en ese caso sólo me queda desearle suerte Srita. Granger.-_dijo afablemente el director._

-Gracias, pero no la necesito_.-respondió sonriente y confiada Hermione mientras Dumbledor se retiraba hacia su butaca._

_Aunque internamente Hermione estaba hecha un nudo de nervios, las noches anteriores había estado meditando mucho sobre si decirle o no a Draco la importante misión que le habían asignado, pero evaluando todos los pros y contras racionalmente llego a la siguiente conclusión:_

-"Mejor no le digo nada...no quiero preocuparlo."

-Herm...Herm...ya es tu entrada...-_susurró Harry atrás de ella._

-Ah...claro, gracias Harry -_y sin decir más se aproximó al escenario._

_**No pediré rescate, **_

_**no quiero **_

_**que te escapes...**_

_**otra noche más...**_

-¿Quién me llama?

-Tu madre...

-Madre, aquí estoy, dime ¿qué sucede?

-Pasa que...aya déjanos solas...No, mejor quédate, deseo que oigas nuestra conversación. Mi hija esta en una edad decisiva.

-¡Ya lo creo, pronto cumplirá catorce, la tarde de los ángeles, jamás confundo aquel día con algún otro del año...¡Que grande sería mi placer al verla casada!

-Aún no he pensado en tanta honra...-_susurró Hermione._

-Ya puedes pensar en casarte. Hay en Verona madres de familia menores que tú, y yo misma lo era cuando tenía tu edad. En dos palabras, aspira a tu mano el gallardo Paris.-_dijo Ginny sonriendo afectuosamente._

-¡No tiene flor más linda la primavera de Verona! Quiero saber si le amarás...Fíjate en su rostro y en la armonía de sus facciones. Sus ojos servirán de comentario a lo que haya de confuso en el libro de su persona. Nada perderás en ser su mujer.

-¿Nada?-preguntó el "Aya"

-Di si podrás llegar a amar a Paris.

-Lo pensaré, si es que el ver predispone amar. Pero el dardo de mis ojos sólo tendrá la fuerza que le preste la obediencia.-_Contestó __"Julieta" de forma ensoñadora, pero con los nervios de punta._

_Hermione salió del escenario con la misma confianza con la que había entrado, respiró hondo mientras sus demás compañeros representaban a la perfección sus personajes._

_**Te secuestraré, **_

_**y atada a mi piel: **_

_**no podrás romper **_

_**nuestros lazos...**_

_Las escenas pasaron, fluyeron con rapidez, el encuentro entre los enamorados, el primer beso, el baile con Paris ( imagínense como de pusieron Draco y Hermione con ésta escena), hasta llegar a la escena del balcón, una de las más importantes de la historia._

-¿Pero qué luz es la que asoma por allí¿es el sol que sale por los balcones de oriente¡Sal hermoso sol, y mata de envidia a la luna, que está pálida y ojeriza, porque tú, su ninfa eres más bella de lo que ella es!

-¡Ay de mí!

-¡Habló! Vuelvo a sentir su voz.

-¡Romeo, Romeo¿Porqué eres tú Romeo? Reniega de tu nombre, de tu padre y madre; y si no tienes valor para tanto, ámame, y no me tendré por Capuleto.

-¿Qué hago, seguirla oyendo o hablar?

-No eres tú mi enemigo. Es el nombre de Montesco. ¿Y qué es Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo, ni semblante alguno de la naturaleza humana. ¿Porqué no tomas otro nombre?-_Hermione suspiró con pesadez, si Shakespeare supiera lo bien que se acomodaba su obra a lo que vivía con Draco...-_ Deja tu nombre, Romeo, y en cambio de tu nombre que no es cosa alguna sustancial, toma mi alma...

-Si tomo tu palabra, bautízame de nuevo, que ahora he perdido el nombre de Romeo.

-Pocas palabras te he oído decir, y sin embargo te reconozco...¿No eres Montesco¿Cómo has llegado has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Bien sabes que si te encuentran te matarán.

-Más quiero morir en tus manos...

-Si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor subiría a mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche he oído. En vano quisiera corregirlas o desmentirlas ¿me amas? Sé que dirás que sí, y yo te creeré...Júramelo.

-Te juro amada mía por los rayos de la luna...

-¡No jures por la luna! Pues es inconstante, no vayas a imitarla...

-¿Pues por quien juro?

-Jura por ti mismo, porque tú eres el Dios de mi adoración...

_**Con las manos en la masa, **_

_**veremos lo que pasa, **_

_**no te salvarás... **_

_Todos los alumnos se encontraban sumidos en el éxtasis de la actuación, la atmósfera romántica llenaba todo el lugar, cientos de parejitas de todos los años estaban tomados de las manos disfrutando por completo de la obra..._

_Al parecer el reparto fue muy bien elegido, pues Romeo y Julieta parecían compenetrarse perfectamente, a pesar de ser "enemigos" en la vida real (N/A: que ingenuos son todos ¿qué no se dan cuenta?)_

-Mejor no jures. Aunque me llena de alegría verte no quiero oír esta noche tales promesas...Aléjate ahora; adiós¡y ojalá aliente en tu pecho tan dulce calma como el mío!

-¿Y no me das más consuelo que ese?

-¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?

-Tu fe por la mía.

_Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos feliz _(N/A: Ya había bajado del balcón) _-_Te la di antes de que la pidieras _- exclamó feliz._

_Dentro de la mansión el "aya" la llamó..._

-¡Ya voy! Espera un instante que vuelvo enseguida...

-¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño.

-He vuelto, sólo te diré 2 palabras, si en verdad quieres casarte, avisa a mi aya dónde y cuando será en enlace, pero si no son esas tus intenciones, te suplico que desistas de tu empeño y me dejes sola con mi dolor...Buenas noches...mil veces buenas noches...

-Despedirse es un dolor tan dulce...-_susurró Draco besando la mano de SU "Julieta"_

**¡No te andes por las ramas!**

**¡se que te mueres de ganas!**

**¡Atrévete!**

_La escena de la boda y cuando dijeron sus votos fue tan conmovedora que varias de las chicas de los primeros años soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas (N/A¿Nunca han oído decir eso de "siempre lloro en las bodas"?)_

_Después siguió la escena de la pelea, ya saben, Teobaldo mata a Mercutio, y Romeo se venga asesinando a Teobaldo..., Romeo es desterrado, y luego de eso le sigue la escena en que el aya le dice todo a Julieta..._

- Lo mataron...Teobaldo está muerto.

-¿Cabe en el mundo tal maldad?

-En Romeo cabe.

-¿Y quién eres tú, demonio, qué así vienes a atormentarme?

-A Teobaldo mató Romeo, y éste anda desterrado.

-¡Alma de sierpe, oculta bajo capa de flores! Hermoso tirano, demonio angelical...

-Los hombres son todos iguales...

-No, no mi Romeo... ¡Que necia yo, que antes hablaba mal de él!

-¿Cómo puedes disculpar al qué mató a tu primo?

-¿Y cómo hablar mal de quien es mi esposo¡estoy feliz porque mi amado vive, la única palabra que me asusta más que la muerte, es el _destierro..._

-Retírate a tu aposento. Buscaré a Romeo sin pérdida de tiempo... - _dice Ginny sumida en su papel del Aya._

_Hermione asiente y baja la mirada..._

-Dale a nombre mío esta sortija, y dile que quiero verle, antes de su partida...

**Hoy tus deseos,**

**Son órdenes para mí...**

_**Quiero ser **_

_**sólo adicto a ti...**_

_Escenas después, el telón se cerró._

- ¡Wow¡Su actuación es estupenda! - _exclamó emocionada Lavander cuando los actores llegaron tras bambalinas._

-Jamás pensé que los ensayos rindieran tan buenos frutos...-_dijo Luna_

-Yo no creo que fueran los ensayos. _- murmuró Alex muerto de celos._

-¿Lista para la escena de la noche de bodas? _- preguntó picaramente y en voz baja Draco a Hermione, pero lo suficientemente cerca de su primo como para que éste lo escuchara._

_Alex tomó a Draco por el cuello, estaba decidido a estamparle un puñetazo justo cuando el director los separó._

-¡Basta, basta, las disputas se llevan fuera del escenario, aquí deben mostrar completo profesionalismo; Profr. Louviere comprendo que por ser tan joven tenga muchos ímpetus , pero le suplico que arreglen sus diferencias después. Ahora vuelvan a escena. _- Ordenó a Draco y Hermione, mientras Alex soltaba a su primo y lo veía alejarse con la castaña a su lado._

_El telón volvió a abrirse._

_Cuando llegó la escena de la noche de amor, todo el cuerpo estudiantil se preguntó ¿cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tuvieran tanta intensidad y pasión sobre el escenario?_

**Entre tus dedos,**

**me quiero derretir...**

_**Quiero ser **_

_**tu principio y tu fin...**_

-¿Tan pronto te vas? Aún tarda el día. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el de la alondra el que resuena.

-Es la alondra que anuncia el alba; no el ruiseñor.

-No es la luz de la aurora. Te lo aseguro. Quédate ¿porqué te vas tan pronto?

-¡Que me aprendan, que me maten! Poco importa si tu lo mandas...¡Ven muerte, pues Julieta lo desea!

-Sí, vete, que es la alondra la que canta con voz áspera y destemplada. - _murmura Hermione con un gesto de preocupación.- _Vete que cada vez clarea más la luz...

-¿Luz dices? No, sino las tinieblas de nuestro destino.

En eso entra el "aya"

-¡Julieta! Tu madre viene. Ya amanece.

-Es tiempo amor, me voy...

-¿Te vas? Amor mío, dame noticias de ti todos los días.

-Adiós. Te escribiré a diario.

-¿Crees que volveremos a vernos?

-Por supuesto. ¡Los dioses no son tan crueles!

_Después siguió la escena en que el padre de Julieta (léase: Ron) le ordena a su hija que se case con Paris o de lo contrario la repudiará por siempre..._

-¡Padre mío... Te suplico que me escuches!

-¡Escucharte¡Necia! Oye bien, el jueves te casarás o no volverás a mirarme a la cara.

_Ron sale de escena._

-¡Válgame Dios aya¿qué haré? Aconséjame, consuélame...

-Sólo te diré una cosa. Lo mejor será que te cases con Paris, estoy segura que tu segundo matrimonio será más dichoso que el primero.

-Que así sea...Aya, dile a mi madre que he salido a confesarme...

**Hoy con deseos, **

**¡por fin se van a cumplir!**

_**Quiero arder **_

_**en tu fuego y morir**_

_En la celda de Fray Lorenzo..._

-Bien hallada, señora y esposa mía.

-Lo seré cuando me case.-_respondió Hermione secamente._

-Eso será muy pronto: el jueves-_dijo sonriente ¡al fin volvía a estar en escena con Hermione!_ - ¿Vienes a confesarte? Quizás confieses que me amas...

-Más valdría mi confesión a espaldas tuyas, que cara a cara.

-Me ofenden esas palabras...

-En la verdad no hay injuria, y más si se dice frente a frente.

-Mío es éste rostro, del cual hablas mal...-_respondió acariciando el rostro de Hermione tal como lo había hecho en el ensayo._

-Tuyo será quizá, porque mío ya no es...-_respondió lacónicamente_-Padre...¿podría confesarme ya?

-Desde luego, por favor, déjenos solos...-_respondió Neville, de nuevo muy nervioso._

Alex sale algo molesto; era su última escena con Hermione en la obra y duraba apenas unos segundos...

-Se que el jueves quieren casarte con el conde Paris...

-Padre, déme un consuelo, alguna salida, tiene que haberla ¡respóndame o muero! _- suplica sacando una daga (N/A: Falsa, por supuesto...)_

-Hija mía, detente; aún veo una salida, pero tan remota y violenta como tu situación actual.

-Bien, en ese caso toma esta pócima... Y sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra...

**Todo mi cuerpo, **

**te pertenece sólo a ti...**

_**Sin ti, no sabría vivir...**_

_Finalmente llega le escena cumbre de la obra..._

-Esposa mía, amor mío, la muerte que se llevó el néctar de tus labios no ha podido vencer del todo tu hermosura. Recibe tú la última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios, pues las puertas de la vida, vienen a sellar mi eterno contrato con la muerte...-_Toma el veneno, se acerca a los labios de Hermione y la besa con ternura. _- Así, con éste beso, muero...

_En ese momento "Julieta" despierta..._

-¡Esposo mío! Mi Romeo...¡ que veo! Tiene una copa en las manos...Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte_...-toma entre sus manos la copa_- ¡Cruel! No has dejado ni una gota que beber.

_Desolada Julieta toma la daga que se halla en el cinturón de Romeo._

-¡Dulce hierro, descansa en mi corazón mientras yo muero!

_Entonces mira la daga fijamente, y cae sobre el cuerpo de Romeo..._

_**Te secuestraré, **_

_**yo te raptaré, **_

_**no vas a escapar **_

_**de mis brazos...**_

_En ese momento las luces se apagan por completo, se oyen gritos de pánico, Hermione sabe que es el momento de actuar, los mortífagos han llegado, es tiempo de salvar a los alumnos._

_Intenta moverse, pero algo se lo impide; es el cuerpo de Draco quien la sujeta con fuerza contra el piso._

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Shhh...guarda silencio...¡sígueme! - _le ordena tomándola de la mano y jalándola hasta el otro lado del escenario._

-¡Suéltame Draco, debo volver!

-¿No te das cuenta? Corremos un grave peligro...

-Eres tú quien no te das cuenta, debo regresar y ayudarles.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer...confía en mi ¡vamos!

_Draco sigue jalando a Hermione hasta un pasadizo secreto, pero al ver que ella sigue renuente y ejerce resistencia, decide cargarla y llevarla aún en contra de sus deseos._

-¡Suéltame Draco¡te lo ordeno!

-¿Aún no lo entiendes amor, todo lo hago por ti...

_Le susurra callándola con un beso y entrando a una extraña habitación._

_**Tu búsqueda y captura **_

_**resulta una locura**_

_**¡y hoy se va acabar!**_

-¿Dónde estamos? - _Preguntó confundida Hermione al ver el lugar donde se encontraba._

_Era una hermosa habitación azul clara, con brocados en oro y plata._

-Es la habitación secreta de Ravenclaw, pero ni siquiera los de esa casa saben de su existencia, ahora este es el lugar más seguro de Howarts, estarás a salvo aquí.

-Si tanto querías que estuviera a salvo podrías haberme llevado a la cabaña del lago ¿no? - _musitó Hermione molesta en cuanto Draco la dejó sobre la cama._

-Ese es el primer lugar donde buscaría mi padre, recuerda que el también sabe de su existencia.

-Claro¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-Herm, sé que querías ayudar, pero ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer, esto fue una emboscada...

-Sí, pero de nosotros para los mortífagos, no al revés.

-¿Cómo?

-No quería decirtelo para no preocuparte, pero Dumbledor me comisionó para salvar a los alumnos durante la batalla, y ahora por tu causa muchos de ellos estarán en aprietos.

-Entonces ¿tu lo sabías?

-Claro.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste!

_**Te secuestraré,**_

_**te haré mi rehén, **_

_**¡no voy a dejar **_

_**ningún rastro!**_

-Pues al parecer tu también lo sabías ¿no? Entonces ¿porqué no me lo dijiste tú! _- reclamó furioso Draco._

-¡No quería exponerte!

-¡Pues lo mismo digo!

_Ambos se miraron con ternura y sonrieron._

-Cada uno deseaba proteger al otro... - _musitó Draco tomando la barbilla de Hermione y levantando su rostro hacia él._

-Si, se que debí de confiar en ti, pero no deseaba causarte más problemas...

-Tu no me causas ningún problema.

-Draco...-_abrazó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas_- estoy feliz de que estés a salvo, de que estemos juntos, pero...debo volver y a ayudar a Ron y Harry.

-Se lo mucho que deseas volver, pero esta vez no te complaceré. - _Dijo seriamente Draco besando los labios de Hermione mientras ella lo miraba confundida._

_La castaña se separó del rubio y lo miró con el seño fruncido._

-¿Qué quieres decir?

_**Verás que mi tortura **_

_**es toda una aventura **_

_**que te va a gustar...**_

-Estás secuestrada.

-¿ Qué !

-Que estás secuestrada...si para protegerte tengo que tenerte aquí a la fuerza, créeme que lo haré.

-Draco, no seas infantil y ¡sácame de aquí!

-Ya te lo dije Herm...de aquí no saldrás.

-Pero tengo que ir...¡lo prometí!

-Es mucho más importante tu seguridad que cualquier promesa que hayas echo.

-Comprendo que tengas miedo de que me involucre en la batalla pero...

-¡No es solo por eso!

-¿Entonces porqué es?

-Hermione...siéntate...

**¡Pero baja de las nubes!**

**¡No seré yo quien te desnude!**

**De una vez...**

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días te dije que en el momento indicado te diría la verdad?

_Hermione asintió lentamente._

_-_Bien...pues- _Draco tragó saliva _-ese momento llegó...

-Entonces...

-Si, así que escucha con atención...

_Hermione tomo asiento junto a él._

-En este momento, te contaré toda la verdad...

**Hoy tus deseos,**

**Son órdenes para mí...**

_**Quiero ser **_

_**sólo adicto a ti...

* * *

**_

_**Continuará . . .**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) mis lectores (as)!

Si, como lo leyeron: son MIOS (soy muy posesiva…jajaja) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, como verán al fin se reveló el misterio de porqué quería esta canción, simplemente porque creí que quedaba perfecta para ésta parte de la historia… ¿ustedes que creen?

Por otro lado, y como ya muchos deben sospechar, nos acercamos a la recta final…buu…sniff…prometí no llorar…, pero aún faltan algunos capítulos; además pronto subiré el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, así que no se podrán librar tan fácil de mí ¿eh:D

Pues no tengo nada más que comentar por ahora… (siempre digo lo mismo… :P) excepto que estoy siguiendo sus consejos y decidí luchar por mi amor…jajaja; y además, para los que les interesen, las votaciones por el titulo de mi nuevo fanfic van así:

Piensa en mí – 3 votos

Lento sangrar – 3 votos

Error (es) – 2 votos

_Atte. **Aimé**_

**P.D.**

(1) Por fin he cedido, gracias a las peticiones de todos he decidido continuar el One-Shot "¿Porqué no?", creo que la actualización será la próxima semana (¡no me doy abasto con el trabajo!) :D

(2) Como siempre les pido sus valiosísimos Reviews, supongo que saben los pasos para enviarlos ¿no? (se los he repetido hasta el cansancio), por favor, no se hagan del rogar y déjenme algún comentario ¿sí? … :D

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

**dayhana:** Al fin ¡alguien que me comprende! con amigas como esas ¿para qué quieres enemigas, quien dijo "Entre mujeres podemos destruirnos, pero jamás nos haremos daño", estaba muy equivocado...

**Terry Moon** Pues que puedo decir...¡muchísimas gracias por tu review, de nuevo te llevas el premio por el Review más largo del capítulo (Periodista ¿Qué se siente recibir este galardón?) jajaja...de nuevo ... ¡gracias:D

**Lany Marroth:** Muchas gracias por tu consejo, de alguna forma el saber que alguien sabe por lo que paso me da algo de ánimos, tu también ¡echale ganas! jajaja... :D

**DrEaM-KaT** Pues pensé que sería bueno tener más diversidad en parejas, hay veces en que sólo me concentro en Draco y Herm¿no te ha pasado?

**namii:** Por supuesto que seguiré... ¡arriba y adelante:D

**Malfoy-Jacky** Bueno, como lo confesé al final del capítulo 17, no me lo pensé mucho con los personajes, ahora que lo medito, tal vez si hubiera estado mejor que Harry fuera el príncipe...¡1000 gracias por tus Reviews!

**Lady Lathenia:** Tienes razón con lo del titulo, y ¿te confieso algo, a mí también me llamó mucho más la atención el título que tú escogiste, jejeje... :P

**NenaOrion** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, me siento importante (que pretenciosa soy...jajaja), en serio, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar ¡Thanks!

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn** ¡Wow! Hasta que hora estás despierta mi niña…jajaja, bien, me alegro que seguiré recibiendo tus Reviews llenos de entusiasmo, así como también me alegro de tener lectoras como tú, jajaja… :D

**EugeBlack**¡Thanks! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado que escogiera ésta obra, te confieso que temía por la reacción de mis lectores jajaja… por otro lado, con respecto a lo de mi nuevo fic, lo pienso publicar antes o poco antes del penúltimo capítulo, así que será pronto… :P

**Caperucita Roja** ¡Hola preciosa! Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, espero que con el capítulo de hoy te hayas orientado un poco en cuanto a Shakespear jajaja…bueno, gracias por tu voto, la competencia por el nombre de mi próximo fic esta muy reñida… ;D


	20. Todos mis caminos van a ti

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 20

* * *

"_Prefiero amarte sin tu amor que perderte sin luchar, y no tener aún tu corazón si así sigo teniendo esperanzas de conseguirlo, prefiero esperarte mientras sigo amándote..."

* * *

_

**Todos Mis Caminos Van a Ti / **Ricky Martin & Sasha Sokol

* * *

_  
**Entre un silencio y un te quiero  
estrenaré mis besos nuevos  
una y una vez, como hielo al sol  
yo me desintegro en las garras de tu amor. **_

"Este es el momento..." _pensaba Draco._

"Al fin me dirá la verdad" _murmuraba internamente Hermione._

-Creo que comenzaré desde la anterior batalla, cuando Lord Voldemort fue derrotado...

_Hermione contuvo un poco la respiración al escuchar ese nombre._

-¿Recuerdas que en el momento final me uní a ustedes?

_La castaña asintió._

_-_Pues, en realidad todo fue un plan...

-No entiendo ¿cómo que un plan?

-Mi padre me ordenó que me uniera a ustedes para derrotar a Voldemort, así el señor oscuro moriría, mi padre quedaría al mando de los morfífagos, y por otro lado estaríamos libres de sospechas.

-¿Entonces...?

-Sí, desde un principio todo fue un plan de mi padre para quedar al mando de los mortífagos.

-Ya entiendo...-_Hermione estaba algo decepcionada al descubrir que Draco jamás tuvo un interés verdadero por ayudarlos..._

-Pero...poco antes de morir, Voldemort le dijo a mi padre que la única forma de obtener el poder absoluto es uniendo la sangre limpia con la sucia de la forma más pura e inocente posible...

__

Llegas a mi te pierdes dentro  
y vivo el todo en un momento  
fuego abrasador, miradas de pasión  
antorchas de cristal se encienden en la noche.

-¿Cómo?

-No me preguntes-Draco se encogió de hombros.-Ni yo sé lo que quiere decir esa frase, pero te interesará saber que después de decir eso, lo último que dijo Volvemort fue...tu nombre.

-¿Qué! - _Hermione no salía de su sorpresa _- ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo con "ya sabes quién"?

-Mi padre cree que tu eres la sangre sucia que servirá en el ritual para unir ambas razas...

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Si lo analizas no es tan descabellado...

-¿Es qué acaso no te das cuenta? Voldemort estaba muriendo por culpa en gran parte de tu padre, como crees que le daría la clave para apoderarse del mundo mágico...

-Bien, en eso tienes razón pero...

-Piénsalo bien, quizá yo pueda ser la clave para su triunfo...o para su destrucción.

-Hermione tu nunca serías mi destrucción...

-Draco...-_Hermione lo miró con ternura._

-Aún falta...después de eso mi padre me ordenó que me acercara más a ti, que te conquistara...

_Sin poderlo evitar la castaña se llevo las manos a la boca reprimiendo una exclamación._

-Decidí hacerlo más que nada porque quería venganza...Pero en algún momento me perdí...caí en mi propio juego y me enamoré.

-¿En verdad te enamoraste?

-¿Aún lo dudas?

-No, pero...

_**  
Todos mis caminos van a ti, y en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda, **_

_**ya la noche entera se hace muda,  
sin respiro sin control, beso a beso sin temor  
tu y yo, amándonos... **_

_Draco pareció leerle el pensamiento, y antes de que Hermione pudiera continuar el rubio la interrumpió:_

-¿Quieres saber porqué te deje de esa forma en la cabaña?

-Sí...-_respondió dudosa. _

-Quería protegerte

-¿De qué?

-De mi padre, de mi mismo..., sabía que si seguías a mi lado serías lastimada, o aún peor, serías usada para los planes siniestros de mi padre...

-¿Por eso quisiste alejarme?

_El rubio asintió._

-Debiste habérmelo dicho...yo se de lo que es capaz Lucius Malfoy ¡vaya si lo se...! no soy tan tonta¡sabría cuidarme de él!

-¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de todo el daño que puede hacerte!

-¡Pero separarnos no era la solución!

-¡Entiéndeme! Si algo te pasara...no sabría que hacer...¡eres mi vida!

_Un silencio llenó por completo la habitación._

-Y tu la mía...

_Draco tomó suavemente la mano de Hermione y besó su palma._

-Mi Julieta...

-Mi Romeo... - _respondió sonriendo._

(N/A¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que no es el mejor momento!)

_El rubio no quiso dejar pasar la ocasión, si iba a decir la verdad, la diría por completo._

-Hay algo más que debo decirte...

__

Todos mis caminos van a ti, en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,

_**ya la noche entera se hace muda  
suena el tic tac de un reloj, detenerlo por favor  
el tiempo de este amor es cuestión de dos...**_

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Alex...

-¡En éstos momentos ni siquiera deseo oír su nombre! _- exclamó exaltada Hermione._

-Pero tienes que saber algo importante...

-¿Te refieres a..._esa noche_? - _La voz de la castaña tembló al decir esa frase._

-Sí...verás...lo que sucede...

-No le des más vueltas al asunto.

-Esa misma noche, antes de que regresaras a la Sala...decidí cobrarle lo que te hizo.

-¡Draco te das cuenta de...!

-¡Déjame terminar...No me riñas!

-Sigue...

-Pues a base de unos cuantos incentivos... (N/A: ¬¬ vamos dilo bien Draco...golpes) Alex me dijo la verdad...él y tú jamás hicieron nada, según el no pudo aprovecharse de la situación pues en verdad te ama-_el rubio hizo una mueca de burla-_sólo te lo hizo creer para vengarse de mí ¡no se cuales sean sus intenciones!

-Entonces ¿él y yo nunca?

-No.

-¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste!

-Porque temí que no me creyeras...

-¿No confías en mí¡es que acaso ¿no te diste cuenta que me estaba muriendo de dolor, o de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo!

-Precisamente por eso no te dije nada, si no me creías sólo conseguiría lastimarte más...

-Draco, yo hubiera creído, por la simple razón de que...te amo.

**  
**

_**  
Me haces llegar al paraíso  
en el momento mas preciso  
fuego abrasador, mil grados de pasión  
antorchas de cristal se encienden en la noche. **_

_Quizá era la confesión, tal vez fue el momento o incluso el deseo reprimido; pero en esos momentos poco importó que fuera se desarrollara una guerra, lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos y que se amaban..._

_Un beso llevó a otro, una caricia condujo a otra, y así entre besos y caricias las ropas fueron cayendo poco a poco, sin prisas, sin culpas, así se volvió a encender la flama del deseo (que nunca estuvo del todo apagada), así volvieron a ser uno..._

-Draco...

-Herm..., extrañaba tanto llamarte así...

-Pues yo extrañaba mucho más otras cosas_...-respondió totalmente sonrojada._

_Draco beso cada uno de los rincones de Hermione...sus mejillas, su cuello, bajo desde su clavícula hasta la curvatura de sus pechos y se tomó su tiempo en cada uno de ellos, sobre todo masajeándolos y acariciándolos con suavidad entre sus manos... _

-Draco...-_gemía la castaña con ternura._

-No sabes cuanto desee volver a sentirte así...

_Hermione sonrió picaramente..._

-¿Ah sí?

-Soñaba contigo cada noche...

-Y yo contigo...

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, pero debo confesar que...me moría de celos...cada vez que te veía con ésa...-_dijo la castaña entre gemidos de placer_.

-Yo...también...al verte...con Alex...o con ese Weasley...-_respondió el rubio de la misma forma._

_Mientras Hermione sonreía al conocer os sentimientos del chico, éste colocó su mano en el vientre de ella, inconscientemente, pero al percatarse de los espasmos de deleite que ella mostraba empezó a besarlo._

__

Todos mis caminos van a ti, y en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda,

_**ya la noche entera se hace muda,  
sin respiro sin control, beso a beso sin temor  
tu y yo, amándonos... **_

-Draco...no...hagas eso...

-¿No te gusta?

-Al contrario...¡me encanta! - _respondió sin poder reprimirse._

_Entonces Draco volvió a besarla y bajo poco a poco besando cada uno de sus rincones más íntimos..._

-¡Draco, para¡Quieres volverme loca!

-Tú eres quien me vuelve loco a mí..., deja que te demuestre cuanto...

_El sudor cubría sus cuerpos, la pasión salía por cada uno de los poros de su piel, al amor emanaba de cada uno de ellos._

_El rubio se colocó entre las piernas de Hermione, y con ternura la beso, como pidiéndole permiso para penetrar en ella..., ésta se la concedió con un ligero murmullo de sus labios..._

_Entonces Draco la besó con más pasión y deseo que antes..., entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y se dio paso a través de su frágil intimidad..._

_En ese mismo instante Hermione arqueó la espalda de placer, mientras pequeñas explosiones recorrían su cuerpo al compás de las embestidas del rubio._

_Finalmente ambos terminaron agotados, abrazados uno junto al otro, sobre un mar repleto de sabanas revueltas; sonrieron con complicidad, se besaron, y mientras ambos se estrechaban dijeron al unísono un:_

"_Te amo..."_

_**  
Todos mis caminos van a ti, en pleno vuelo:  
corren mil hormigas por mi piel desnuda, **_

_**ya la noche entera se hace muda  
suena el tic tac de un reloj, detenerlo por favor  
el tiempo de este amor es cuestión de dos... **_

_Entonces, en esa noche de amor, en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, y sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara o si quiera lo intuyera..._

"_...Una nueva vida se creó..."_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) mis lectores (as) consentidos!

¿Qué les pareció¿les gustó o no les gustó, espero que no me odien,se que el capítulo fue muy corto...¡SORRY! …Pero para compensarlo lo subí un día antes (eso me disculpa ¿no:P); además como verán era necesaria esta conversación entre Draco & Hermione ¡ya era tiempo¿no? jajaja...creo que le dí muchas vueltas...jajaja...en fin...pero espero que al menos les haya gustado la escena de amor entre ambos ¡que calor, el final se acerca, y sería muy triste que en todo el fic sólo lo hayan "hecho una vez" ¿no, bien, de nuevo les pido que me tengan paciencia, ya es la recta final, faltan muy pocos capítulos y a pesar de eso ¡el trabajo se multiplica! jajaja, y para eso de nuevo les pido sus preciosísimos REVIEWS, ya saben lo mucho que me ayudan y los ánimos que me dan...sí que ya saben el procedimiento presionen "GO" y háganme feliz ¡porfa¿sí?

Atte. **_Aimé_**

**P.D.**

1.- Les agradezco su apoyo con lo de mi nuevo fic; como verán los mantengo informados...las votaciones van así:

Piensa en Mí - 3 votos

Lento Sangrar - 4 votos

Error (es) - 2 votos

2.- Con respecto a la continuación de "¿Porqué no?", la subiré en unos cuantos días ¡no se impacienten¿Sí? ;P

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Key:** Pues en el próximo capítulo verás que pasa con los pobres alumnos…¡gracias por tu comentario:D

**dayhana:** Hola mi niña ¡gracias! Por escribirme de nuevo, como verás estoy proponiendo una tregua, seguiré poniendo mis notas pero me lo pensaré un poco más jajaja…¡me alegra que a ti si te gusten mis ocurrencias:D , por cierto, has sido el review no.200 ¡CONGRATULATIONS!

**Nadir-Blue**: Pues tienes razón, en algunos momentos mis ocurrencias hacen que se pierda la magia, es sólo que no puedo abstenerme, pero trataré de poner mis notas en momentos menos románticos ¿sí?

**aRiFeR:** No te preocupes, la escuela es lo más importante¡échale ganas:D

**Lariana:** Tienes razón, ser secuestradas por Draco…(se me cae la baba) mmm…mejor me concentro…¡Thanks!

**NenaOrion:** Mil gracias por tus halagos, me los voy a empezar a creer jajajaja…1000 gracias!

**dayhana:** Pues como verás donde dice "autor" hay un link a mi página, allí encontrarás próximamente mi nuevo fic y también las actualizaciones de éste :D

**Caperucita Roja:** Son muy buenas sugerencias las que me das, y por lo que veo tienes algunas dudas, así que espero poder despejarlas: 1-Alex y Hermione fueron compañeros antes de que ella recibiera su aceptación de Howarts, cuando eran casi unos niños. 2-Las acotaciones que puse al principio del capitulo eran para la canción no para el fic, pues ésta la cantan un hombre y una mujer.

**sily:** Lo del ataque saldrá en el próximo capítulo ten paciencia ¿si:P

**EugeBlack:** Bueno, de hecho Dumbledor le deseo suerte a Hermione para la misión, pero el director le deseo "que se rompieran una pierna" jajaja :D

**Namii:** ¡Tal como lo pediste, aquí tienes más de esta pareja¿Qué te pareció:D

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** Pues como verás al fin se revelaron los misterios entre Draco & Herm ¡al fin! Jajaja :D

**Terry Moon:** Pues como tu dices, no importa la longitud del Review, sino su contenido, pero en ese caso también te mereces un premio ¡Thanks!


	21. Dame más

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 21

* * *

"_Trato de encontrar la palabra que te defina reflejada en las estrellas, pero sólo puedo mirar a los ojos y darte las gracias por darme cada segundo de felicidad…"

* * *

_

_**DAME MÁS **/ Ricky Martin

* * *

_

__

No hay como estar contigo  
Cerca sentir tu piel  
Y aunque no te lo digo  
Eres dulce como la miel

_Draco y Hermione despertaron abrazados, casi al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron, por un momento pareció olvidárseles los acontecimientos del día anterior y la batalla que se había librado, o quizás se seguía librando en los terrenos de Howarts._

-Herm...-_susurró el chico acercando su rostro al cuello de Hermione y besándolo._

-Draco...deja de hacer eso...tenemos que vestirnos e ir a ver que ha pasado en la batalla.

-No, eso es muy arriesgado...,iremos después.

-No Draco ¡ahora! - exigió la castaña separándose de improvisto del rubio.

-En esto no habrá discusión¡harás lo que yo diga!

-No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre¡y ni intentes distraerme como lo hiciste ayer!

-¿No te distraje lo suficiente? - preguntó Draco sonriendo con descaro.

-Pues sí...pero ese no es el punto.-dijo Hermione sonrojándose-Déjame ir...-dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Si tanto quieres saber que paso yo iré.

_Sin dar tiempo a la respuesta de la castaña el rubio se levantó y comenzó a vestirse._

-¡No! - _dijo ella abrazándolo por sorpresa- _¿Qué tal si te pasa algo?

-¿Ahora me entiendes?-_pregunto sonriendo y rozando sus labios con los de ella._

-Si...,pero esto es diferente, si fuéramos juntos...

-Nada de eso. Iré yo sólo, veré que pasa y volveré.

-¿Sano y salvo? - _preguntó Hermione ocultando el rostro entre el cuello del rubio._

-Lo prometo.

_**  
Pienso en ti cada instante  
Si estás lejos de mi  
Es tan desesperante  
Ya no puedo seguir así**_

_Hermione estaba dando vueltas por la habitación como "alma en pena" _

-¿Cómo dejé que me convenciera? _- se reprochaba en voz alta a la vez que intentaba abrir la puerta del "refugio" ... el resultado: _

-¡Imposible!-_gritaba con frustración. _

_En esos mismos instantes Draco recorría rápida, pero cautelosamente los terrenos de Howarts._

_Cientos, quizás miles de alumnos y mortífagos estaban tirados por todas partes, dentro y fuera del castillo, principalmente en el estadio de Quidittch_

_la cantidad era tan pareja que no se podía saber a ciencia cierta quien había ganado la pelea._

_No encontraba a nadie conocido, así que decidió ir a la enfermería para comprobar si allí estaba Dumbledor, o al menos los "pesados" amigos de Hermione..._

-¡Blaise¿Qué haces aquí? _- preguntó preocupado al ver a su amigo Herido sobre una camilla._

-Me revelé.

-¿Cómo?

-Decidí unirme a "los buenos", lo mismo hizo Pansy, y tu padre casi nos mata.-_dijo con una media sonrisa, como de reproche._

-Así es...-_confirmó otra voz desde la camilla de junto._

-¿Pansy?- _preguntó incrédulo el rubio al ver a la chica con una venda en la cabeza._

-Si, aunque no lo creas...

-¿Qué paso?

_**Dame más, dame más  
Ya no puedo esperar, dame más  
Dame más, dame más**_

_Blaise miró a Pansy, volteó hacia Draco y dijo:_

-Intentaré ser breve: En plena batalla llego el Sr. Parkinson...

-¿El padre de Pansy? _- preguntó Draco interrumpiendo._

-Si...

-Pues llegó para llevarse a Pansy a un refugio seguro, consiguió protección del Ministerio de Magia, a cambio de información y decidió traicionar a tu padre, nos avisó a Pansy y a mí, así que decidí revelarme también...-_pasó saliva_- Estábamos por traspasar la barrera mágica cuando tu padre nos descubrió, atacó primero a Pansy, pero yo la protegí con mi cuerpo, después atacó al Sr. Parkinson y...

-Murió.-_Dijo Pansy entre un mar de lágrimas._

-Cuando nosotros despertamos estábamos aquí, supongo que tu padre pensó que ya estábamos muertos...

-Yo...lo siento...

-No tienes porqué disculparte, no fue tu culpa, sabemos que no eres como tu padre...-_susurró Pansy secando sus lagrimas._

-Además, en parte gracias a eso...Pansy y yo...-_tomó la mano de la chica_.- Vamos a casarnos...

-¿Cómo! - _exclamó sorprendido Draco._

-Si, justo antes del ataque se lo pedí, y cuando llegó el Sr. Parkinson, al ver cuanto amaba a su hija, nos dio su bendición. - _exclamó Blaise con un brillo desconocido en sus ojos._

-Pues estoy muy sorprendido, pero me alegro por ambos.

-Gracias.-_dijeron al unísono_.

-Descansen... Una cosa más ¿Han visto a Dumbledor?

-Está unas camillas más atrás, conversando con Potter y Weasley.

-Bien, los veré después.

_Dicho esto se dirigió con Weasley, Potter y Dumbledor._

__

Me tienes encantado  
Me haces sentir real  
Cuando estás a mi lado  
Nada parece igual

-¡Malfoy!- _gritó Ron aproximándose al rubio y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro sin darle tiempo de articular palabra._

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Weasley!

-¿Qué has hecho con Hermione!

-¡Responde! - _dijo Harry de la misma forma amenazante._

-Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter, creo que es mejor que dejan hablar al Sr. Malfoy.

_Ambos chicos se alejaron de Draco y lo miraron de forma expectante._

-Ella está bien, está en un lugar seguro, sana y salva.

-¿Dónde?

-¿acaso esperas que te lo diga Weasley?

-¡Tienes que! - dijo tomándolo por la camisa.

-Cálmense jóvenes.- _exclamó Dumbledor_.

-Dígame Sr. Malfoy ¿está seguro de que esta a salvo?

-Completamente.

-Bien, eso es suficiente para mí.

_**Yo quiero ser el dueño  
De todo tu calor  
Quiero vivir un sueño  
Siendo tu gran amor**_

-¿Qué! - _exclamaron sorprendidos Ron y Harry._

-Se que el Sr.Malfoy no le haría daño a la señorita Granger.

-Es precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablarle...¿podemos hablar a solas?

-No creo que haya problema en que ellos lo oigan, después de todo son los mejores amigos de la Srita. Granger - _respondió Dumbledor._

-Como sabrá a éstas alturas, Hermione es una pieza clave para la conspiración de mi padre, ella está en peligro, así que encontré un lugar perfecto para esconderla, pero como por lo visto la batalla no ha terminado es necesario refugiarla allí por un par de meses.

-Concuerdo con usted.

-¿alguien podría decirnos que pasa? - _preguntó Ron cada vez más molesto._

_Después de un breve relato de lo ocurrido antes, durante y después del ataque, y por supuesto, después de que Ron estuviera varias veces a punto de romperle la cara a Draco, todos llegaron a un acuerdo._

-Entonces en eso quedamos, se lo haré saber a Hermione.

-¿Cómo creen que lo tomará? - _preguntó Harry._

Draco y Ron se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que se lo diga.

-Entonces iré a decirle lo acordado...-_respondió Draco dando la vuelta._

-Por último, recuerden que nadie más debe saber la locación de la Srita. Granger-_Añadió Dumbledor._

-Claro.-_dijeron todos al unísono._

-Pero...

_**Dame más, dame más  
Ya no puedo esperar, dame más  
Dame más, dame más**_

-¿Qué sucede Sr.Potter?-_preguntó el director._

-Supongo que también lo deberían saber Ginny, Lavander y Luna.

_Draco y Dumbledor intercambiaron miradas..._

-Supongo que no hay problema.-_dijo el rubio._

-Hay uno...-_respondió Dumbledor con pesadumbre._

-¿Cuál? - _Preguntó Ron._

-La señorita Lovegood no aparece...

-No puede ser...-_Ron palideció._

-¿Cómo que no aparece?

-No, el último lugar donde la vieron fue ayudando a los alumnos de 2do. a escapar, después de eso...nadie más la vio.

-¿Pero dónde puede estar?

-Tal vez Lucius Malfoy capturó a algunas "piezas claves", tal como lo pensaba hacer con la Srta. Granger...-_sugirió Dumbledor acariciándose la enorme barba._

-Es posible...-_dijo Draco inmiscuyéndose en la conversación._

-¿Y dónde la tiene!

-No lo sé...

-¡Cómo que no lo sabes? - _preguntó rojo de ira Ron._

-Lo juro. Mi padre sólo mandaba "instrucciones" por medio de cartas, pero jamás me ha dicho cual es la localización de su cuartel secreto.

-¿Pero en que se beneficiaría con capturar a Luna?

-Fácil...Chantaje; tener una pieza "intercambiable" en un momento decisivo.

_Ron sintió una opresión en el pecho; conocía esa opresión, era la que sentía cada vez que veía a Hermione, o cuando sabía que ella estaba en problemas, más allá de lo que ella pudiera estar padeciendo, en su mente se instaló una pregunta:_

"_¿Porqué me siento tan inquieto por Luna?"_

__

Si no estás me desespero por tu ausencia  
Dame más porque se acaba mi paciencia  
Ya no ocultes más de mi tu faz  
Amor mío, dame más...

_Tiempo después en el "refugio" (N/A: Creo que desde ahora así le diré a la nueva guarida de Hermione jajaja... :D)_

-Herm...

-¡Draco! - _exclamó la castaña lanzándose a sus brazos._

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa! - _preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. _- Estoy tan feliz...¡estaba preocupadísima!

-Pero si no me iba a pasar nada.

-Tardaste ¡horas!

-Lo sé pero conseguí mucha información...

-Dime...

-Pues te diré que tus "amiguitos" están totalmente bien, excepto...

-¿Excepto quién?

-Lovegood...

_Hermione estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, Draco la sostuvo mientras ella trataba de aplacar sus sollozos._

-Calma...sospechamos que mi padre la ha capturado.

-¡Pero si eso es aún peor!

-Lo sé, pero enseguida le mandaré una carta y le preguntaré por ella.

-¿No sospechará?

-Estoy seguro que no...

-Ten cuidado...

-Lo tendré, es más ambos escribiremos la carta. - _dijo sonriendo _- Pero antes tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Algo?

-Si, hable con Potter, Weasley y Dumbledor, y llegamos a un acuerdo...

-¿Cuál acuerdo?

_**  
Puedes decirme tonto  
Puedes decirme más  
Pero decir de pronto  
Dime que no te irás**_

-¡No, me niego!

-¡Pero si es para tu propia protección!

_-_Se que lo hacen con buena intención, pero no seré una prisionera en mi propia escuela _(N/A: Te recuerdo Herm, que la escuela no es tuya ... Jajaja :P)_

-Herm, jamás te he pedido nada, al menos nada de ésta magnitud, por una vez en tu vida, deja tu terquedad de un lado y hazme caso...

_Hermione respiró hondo y miró a Draco a los ojos, y cuando vio la preocupación y el miedo en ellos, supo lo que debía hacer..._

-Está bien, lo haré...Por ti.

_Draco sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y levantó a Hermione en brazos..._

-¡Eso es lo que quería oír...!

-Bien, ya ¡acepté, pero eso no quiere decir que estaré al margen de todo esto ¿si?

-¡Lo que tu digas! - _dijo alzándola y dando giros con ella._

-Bájame Draco...Me estoy mareando...

-¿Mareos? No será que...

-¡Déjate de bromas¿ Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en eso? - _preguntó como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto_.

-No me digas que no te gustaría tener un Draco junior...

-Claro que me encantaría, pero cuando toda esta guerra termine lo pensaremos con más seriedad ¿sí?

_Dicho esto la castaña le dio un apasionado beso al rubio y dio por terminado el tema._

-Empecemos a hacer la carta...

-Sólo una pregunta más.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál sería el nombre?

-Si es niño...Marck-_dijo Hermione sonriendo como siguiéndole el juego._

-Bien, y si es niña...Angie...

-Me gusta...trato hecho.

__

Dame más, dame más  
Ya no puedo esperar, dame más  
Dame más, dame más  
Ya no puedo esperar, dame más

_Padre:_

_Seguí tus órdenes, pero la "presa" se me escapó, juró que la encontraré donde quiera que esté, sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo, espero puedas concedérmelo._

_P.D._

_Supongo que capturaste a unos cuantos alumnos, necesito informes de cuantos y quienes son._

_Atte. Draco _

_Lucius Malfoy leyó y releyó el mensaje, lo estrujó entre sus manos y después lo lanzó a la chimenea..._

-Estoy casi seguro que Draco pretende algo...

-No dudes que nos haya traicionado tío...-_susurró desde las sombras Alex._

-Pongo toda mi confianza en ti, ve a ese castillo y no regreses sin Hermione Granger.

-Tenlo por seguro.

_Horas después..._

_Los ruidos no dejaban dormir a Hermione, parecía como si alguien provocara todo ese escándalo a propósito para hacerla salir..._

-"¿Y si son los mortífagos?"- _se preguntó con preocupación._

-Draco...Draco...despierta...

_Pero el rubio dormido a su lado estaba sumido en un profundo del cual parecía no querer despertar._

-Será mejor que yo vaya a ver de que se trata.

_Con delicadeza tomó la llave que pendía del cuello de Draco y con ella abrió la puerta del refugio..._

_Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más intensos, a cada paso que daba, era increíble que nadie más pareciera oírlos..._

_Hermione siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo, se sentía débil y confundida..._

-Tal vez debí llamar a Draco...

_Estaba algo mareada, y de repente el empezó a tambalearse, el piso desapareció bajo sus pies; de repente todo se volvió oscuro... _

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) mis lectores (as) consentidos!

¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Espero que no demasiado corto, pues fue más largo que el anterior; como verán aquí revelé muchas cosas, entre ellas por fin consolidé la relación de Blaise y Pansy.

Tengo mucho que contarles, pero lamentablemente muy poco tiempo, así que iré al grano: solo faltan 2 capítulos para terminar el fic :( no quiero llorar…sniff…bueno, tengo que pedirles un ENORME favor, aparte de sus hermosísimos Reviews, necesito que me hagan saber todas las dudas que tengan para que las aclare en éstos 2 últimos capítulos, y así el final quede sin cabos sueltos.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios y de antemano ¡GRACIAS!

_P.D._

1-No se olviden de leer el 2do. capítulo de "¿Porqué no?"

2-Las votaciones van así:

a) Errores – 2 votos

b) Lento Sangrar – 5 votos

c) Piensa en Mí – 3 votos

Atte.**_ Aimé

* * *

_**

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Jildael Minraelistis:** Calma, respira hondo y tenme paciencia, no quiero tener en la conciencia que a alguien le de un infarto, jajaja :D ¡gracias por tus comentarios!

**Terry Moon** Pues no importa la cantidad sino la calidad del review¡gracias por tus acertadísimos comentarios!

**NenaOrion** WOW! Jamás creí que recibiría tal halago ¡1000 gracias!

**EugeBlack**¡Hola linda! Gracias por el review, por cierto, espero ansiosa el prox. capítulo de tu traducción.

**Malfoy-Jacky** Gracias por tus ánimos, eres una de mis lectoras más fieles, jajaja ¡thanks!

**alifelton:** Gracias por los halagos ¡estoy por las nubes! ;P

**milipotter:** Jajaja, espero no matarte por más tiempo de la intriga :D

**Lady Lathenia:** Pues te diré algo, tienes toda la razón, y además como verás el titulo por el que votaste es el que va ganando ;D

**dayhana:** Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, estate al tanto ¿si:D

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn** Pues diste justo al clavo jajaja…era bastante obvio que el (la) hijo (a) de Hermione y Draco sería el "heredero" ¿se oyó muy tétrico, no:P

**namii** Tienes razón, en ese cuarto la temperatura subía cada vez más ;P

**Pipu-Radcliffe** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo con todo y mis locuras…jajaja :D


	22. Príncipe Azul

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 22

* * *

_"No quiero pequeñeces que no llenen mi vida, _

_ni sobreentendidos silencios._

_No quiero una casita...que se llene con un beso._

_Tengo de horizonte el alma._

_Las Torres... de sentimientos. _

_Un castillo de esperanzas, _

_en mi casita...defectos._

_Quiero una cascada inmensa _

_que me llene con detalles que no vendan en las tiendas _

_y no lo compre el dinero,_

_¡Así soy yo! _

_No lo quiero..."

* * *

_

**Príncipe Azul **/ Lynda

* * *

_**¿Cuántas promesas quedaron atrás?**_

_**¿cuántos recuerdos de este el silencio?**_

_La sutil luz de una lámpara fue lo primero que vio al despertar..., sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la luz, después de todo, de no ser por ese resplandor la habitación estaría en penumbras._

_Intentó incorporarse pero aún le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada, al recargarse en el piso se dio cuenta que éste era húmedo, pues de echo la alcoba entera despedía un hedor a humedad y moho..._

-Al fin despiertas...

-¿Dónde estoy? - _fue lo primero que preguntó Hermione llevándose una mano a la cabeza sin prestarle atención a la voz que le habló._

-Eso no te lo puedo decir...

-¿Alex¿eres tú? -_preguntó Hermione confundida- _¿Qué haces aquí¿te capturaron?

_Hermione no dejaba de hacerse preguntas...(N/A¿Te pegaste en la cabeza¿Qué no es obvio?)_

-Para nada...de hecho yo te traje aquí...claro que un querido amigo llamado "cloroformo" me ayudó. -_ Dijo cínicamente mostrando un pañuelo impregnado del somnífero líquido_. - Aun aunque claro...el hechizo que usé para que sólo tu oyeras ese "escándalo" fue la herramienta que se merece el verdadero crédito.

_Las imágenes de horas antes cruzaron por su cabeza...el incesante ruido, ella caminando por los oscuros pasillos de Howarts...una mano que le cubría la boca...las sombras..._

-¡Tú!

-Al fin recuerdas...

-¡Maldito! - _dijo lanzándose contra él y golpeándole en el pecho._

-Estás más débil que de costumbre...amor...

_Esta frase si que enfureció a Hermione..._

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo desgraciado! - _dijo ciega de furia _- Pensé que eras diferente...

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso después de la maravillosa noche que pasamos?

-¡Ya se la verdad, se que jamás fui tuya, y o sabes cuanto me alegra! _- añadió con una fría sonrisa._

_**La tenue luz de tus ojos al atardecer,**_

_**el beso que me robaste por primera vez;**_

_**ahora queda por dentro...melancolía**_

_**de un sentimiento triste...**_

_Alex se puso rojo de ira y tomó con brusquedad a Hermione por el brazo._

-Pero pronto lo serás ¿entiendes! - _preguntó atrayéndola hacia él y besándola a la fuerza...- _¡No sé porqué me tomé tantas molestias por ti!

-Fácil...porque me amas...-_respondió cínicamente Hermione, decidida a adoptar la misma actitud que él.- _Jamás pensé que un _Mortífago _como tú pudiera enamorarse...que debilidad tan grande...-_dijo mofándose de el_.

-¡No soy un mortífago!

-¿Ah no¿entonces qué eres?

-Sólo decidí unirme a mi tío...para obtenerte.

-¿Cómo?

-Él me prometió que si te capturaba y ayudaba a "la causa", tu serías mi paga.

-¿Y hace cuanto hiciste ese trato?-_preguntó Hermione imaginándose el peligro en el que se encontraría Draco si su primo sabía de su refugio._

-Poco después de esa noche...cuando...

-¿Cuándo me engañaste diciéndome qué tú y yo habíamos estado juntos?

-Si...pero en cuanto todo esto termine tu serás por derecho MÍA.

_A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío..._

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Mi tío ganará esta guerra, se erigirá como nuevo gobernante del mundo mágico y tendrá toda la autoridad para otorgarte a mí.

-Eso jamás pasará...Draco no lo permitirá...-_añadió segura._

-¿Te refieres a mi primo Draco..., el mismo que está ahora en el calabozo del sótano?

_Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca._

-¡Draco! - _exclamó poniéndose pálida._

-Si TU Draco...-_dijo burlándose_- Está encerrado por ordenes de su propio padre.

-Pero...¿cómo?

-Al parecer al no verte, salió de su "escondite" para buscarte, con tan mala suerte que se encontró conmigo y unos cuántos mortífagos que me acompañaban...hubieras visto como se puso al verte desmayada en mis brazos...casi me lanza un _crucio.-Alex no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción.-_Pero lamentablemente tu "príncipe azul" esta vez no pudo salvarte...

-Maldito...-masculló Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Será mejor que te acostumbres a tu nueva vida...porque de aquí no saldrás.

_En ese momento Hermione supo que ahora en verdad estaba _Secuestrada...

_**Tal vez fue tanto lo que te amé,**_

_**que no me alcanzan ni las palabras...**_

_Los meses pasaron y con ellos la desesperación aumentó, sobre todo en el castillo de Howarts donde los alumnos en vez de volver a clases, día con día entrenaban para la última batalla..._

-¡Ya van tres meses! _- exclamaba Ron frustrado lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sólo pensando en entrenar para recuperar a Luna...y por supuesto también a Hermione... ;P_

-Lo sabemos Ron...pero entiende que hacemos todo lo posible por encontrar la guarida de los mortífagos. - _decía afligida Ginny tocando el hombro de su hermano._

-¡Luna, Hermione y Malfoy que no aparecen! Parece como si se los hubiera comido la tierra. - _gritaba Harry igualmente furioso._

-Los comprendo, pero no se precipiten me moriría si algo te pasa...-dijo Ginny mirando embelezada a Harry y abrazándole- les pasa...-corrigió.

-Así como yo me hubiera muerto si algo te hubiera ocurrido a ti amor...

-Váyanse a otro lado, me van a empalagar con tanta miel...- decía Ron con cara de asco.

-Correcto cuñado...

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

-Sólo lo dije para ver si te animabas un poco...

-Pues ya ves que no, mejor vayan a bazuquearse a otra parte.

-Seguiremos tu consejo...- dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo a Harry, su novio desde hacia tres meses, cuando él le había confesado sus sentimientos días después de que ella saliera de la enfermería.

-Ah, Harry...

-Dime...

-Cuida de mi hermanita...

-Eso es justo lo que haré.

Dijo sonriéndole a Ginny y dando la vuelta abrazando a su flamante noviecita... (N/A¿Porqué Ginny y no yo? - se preguntarán algunas ;P)

_Ron vio a su mejor amigo alejarse con su hermana del brazo y de pronto se imaginó a el mismo de la mano de cierta Ravenclaw..._

-Luna...-_murmuró melancólicamente._

_Las cosas habían cambiando mucho en los últimos meses, estaba preocupado por Hermione, pero de alguna forma se alegraba de que ella estuviera con Draco, sin embargo al pensar en Luna el corazón se le encogía en el pecho, debía reconocerlo, sin saber como o cuando se había vuelto a enamorar, pero esta vez no era de un imposible, esta vez se había enamorado de Luna Lovegood..._

_**Éramos uno y el otro, tal para cual,**_

_**abiertos los corazones de par en par**_

_**lo nuestro era tan fuerte,**_

_**nunca lo olvides, fue para siempre...**_

-¿Hoy si estás dispuesta a colaborar?

-Bien sabes que nunca lo haré.

-Comprendo...-_dijo Alex paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación.-_Para que veas que soy bueno...he mandado para que traigan a Draco, así podrás verlo y razonar sobre lo que te conviene y lo que no te conviene...-_paró un momento y abrió la mazmorra mirando para ambos lados._-¡Mira allí viene!

_La castaña no espero demasiado, salió corriendo hacia el rubio:_

-¡Draco!-_exclamó alarmada al ver al Sly atado de manos con cadenas, herido y con la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada._

-¿Herm...?-_murmuró con dificultad._

-Aquí estoy...-_susurró tiernamente apartando unos mechones de su rostro y abrazándolo_.-¿qué te han hecho? - _exclamó al revisar más de cerca las heridas._

-Mi padre...se enteró...de lo nuestro...-_Draco tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre.-_Al fin pude gritarlo a los cuatro vientos...

-Draco...lo hubieras negado...-_dijo entre un mar de lágrimas._

-No iba a ocultarlo más...no podía seguir negando lo que más amo en el mundo.

-Draco...

-Ya no llores...no estoy tan mal...

-No, tan solo pasarás una buena temporada encerrado. - _dijo la voz de Alex a espaldas de Hermione._

_-_Desgraciado...- _murmuró Draco dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo odio..._

_-_Seré lo que tu quieras, pero ahora Hermione es mía...y no sólo Hermione...

-Herm... ¿Qué significa eso? _- preguntó Draco intentando ponerse de pie._

_**Era tanto el amor que creció entre los dos,**_

_**era como un bello cuento de hadas...**_

_Antes de que Alex hablara Hermione se adelantó:_

-Estoy embarazada.

_Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido._

-¿Embarazada?

-Si...

-¿Pero cuándo...?

-Aquella noche...hace 3 meses...

-¡Herm! - _dijo abrazándola y levantándola en brazos con el rostro radiante de felicidad, por fin después de 3 meses de tormento. _-¡Vamos a ser papás!

_Alex se aproximó a ellos y los separó bruscamente, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Draco._

-No¡ustedes no van a ser papás!...-_exclamó fuera de sí-_Hermione y yo lo seremos... Porque éste bebé, Hermione y todo lo que amas me pertenecerán.

-¡Desgraciado!

_Draco se lanzó hacia Alex y le pegó un puñetazo igual o más fuerte del que su primo le había propinado antes, los mortífagos no pudieron detener al Sly, y los primos empezaron a rodar por el piso sin cesar de golpearse._

-¡Basta¿Qué pasa aquí?

_Una voz profunda se oyó al otro lado del pasillo y se acercó con paso firme sin dejar de propinar miradas de repugnancia a los guardias._

-Me voy por unos meses y ven cómo me encuentro a mi hijo peleándose a puñetazos con su primo...

-Tío...

-Padre...

_Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa y cubrió su vientre con ambas manos, como protegiendo a su bebé._

_**Pero un día el dragón nos robó el corazón;**_

_**no supiste luchar con valor,**_

_**no hubo magia ni luz**_

_**y no fuiste mi príncipe azul...**_

-Vaya, vaya...así que aquí está la sangre sucia.

_Dijo Lucius acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione._

-Pensé en venir en cuanto te capturaron, pero decidí darte tiempo para que reflexionaras y decidieras colaborar...pero al parecer te has negado...

-¡Jamás me uniré a unos seres tan viles y miserables como ustedes!

-Eso lo veremos...

_Lucius acorraló a Hermione en la pared ante la mirada atónita e impotente de Daco y Alex._

-¡Déjala! - _bramó Draco._

-¡Sujétenlo! - _ordenó Lucius a sus hombres._

_En cuanto los mortífagos pudieron contener al Sly; Lucius tomó unos mechones del cabello de Hermione y empezó a acariciarlos._

-Así que ¿no piensas colaborar?-_preguntó de nuevo._

-¡Nunca!

_Ante la respuesta de la castaña, Lucius tiró fuertemente de la melena de Hermione haciendo que ella se doblara ante el dolor._

-¡Suéltala! - _exclamó Alex con varita en mano._

-Sabía que te habías "enamorado" de esta sangre sucia, pero no sabía hasta que punto, por lo que veo esto se lleva en los genes: tu padre, Draco y ahora...Tú.

-¡Mis padres se amaban!

-Es por eso que él fue desterrado de la familia; tuviste la oportunidad de reivindicarte pero ahora la has perdido...

-¡Captúrenlo! - _ordenó Lucius sin dar tiempo a que Alex escapara_.

_**Tal vez fue tanto lo que te amé,**_

_**que no me alcanzan ni las palabras...**_

_En cuanto al menos una docena de mortífagos (N/A¿No son muchos?) lograron someter a Alex y Draco, Lucius volvió a dirigir su mirada a la castaña..._

-¿Y tú que tanto ocultas impura?

_Preguntó al ver la forma en que Hermione cubría su vientre y desviaba la mirada._

_Como toda respuesta, la castaña se aferró más a lo que protegía._

_Ante esto Lucius apartó con brusquedad las manos de la Gryffindor y se sorprendió ante lo que encontró..._

-Embarazada...-_la vio fijamente con sus fríos ojos y después sonrió maquiavélicamente_-Eso era...ese es el poder que me dará la victoria...-_murmuró para sí._

_Y de esa forma dirigiendo la mirada a ambos rubios preguntó:_

-¿Fuiste tú Alex?

-¡Ese es mí hijo!

_Al oír esto Lucius desvió la mirada a su hijo, aún encadenado._

-Así que este "bebito" es mi nieto...

-Por desgracia sí...-_dijo Hermione corriendo hacia Draco como reprochándole por haber confesado la verdad, pues sabía que podría causarle muchos más problemas._

-¡Apártate!-_ordenó Lucius._

-¡No lo haré¡hace 3 meses que no lo veo, que no estoy con él, es el hombre al que amo, vamos a tener un hijo y ni usted ni nadie me alejará de él!

-Puede que vayan a tener un hijo y vayan a darle un heredero al apellido Malfoy¡pero no quiero que tus sucias manos vuelvan a tocar a mi hijo!

_**Éramos uno y el otro, tal para cual,**_

_**abiertos los corazones de par en par**_

_**lo nuestro era tan fuerte,**_

_**nunca lo olvides, fue para siempre...**_

_En cuanto dijo eso agarró bruscamente a Hermione y la aventó hacia unos cuantos mortífagos que le acompañaban._

-¡Lévenla a la torre!

-¡Te ordenó que la sueltes! - _exclamó Draco enfurecido._

-No estás en posición de dar ningún tipo de ordenes...

_Volteó hacia sus aliados y ordenó:_

-¡Llévenlos a que les curen las heridas, y después enciérrenlos!

_El séquito que acompañaba a Lucius y los demás mortífagos se retiraron ante los gritos desgarradores de Draco y Hermione quien no deseaban separarse de nuevo..._

-¡Draco!

-¡Hermione!

_Una vez en la torre:_

-¡Escaneen mágicamente (N/A: De escáner.. :P ) a ésta sangre sucia para ver si que tan avanzado está el embarazo!-exigió_ Lucius._

_No pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos cuando uno de los hombres exclamó:_

-¡Señor¡ya tenemos el resultado!

_Lucius se sorprendió aunque intentó ocultarlo._

-¡Suéltenla!-_ordenó_-¡continúen con el chequeo!

_**Era tanto el amor que creció entre los dos,**_

_**era como un bello cuento de hadas...**_

_Todo paso muy rápido, de pronto la soltaron y 1 minuto después apareció un medimago por la puerta de la mazmorra, conjuró un par de hechizos y empezó a dictarle a una de sus enfermeras:_

-16 semanas, segundo trimestre, peso correcto...-_dijo un hechizo más y el vientre de Hermione se iluminó, frente a Lucius Malfoy apareció el bebé de Hermione como si de un ultrasonido (pero más moderno) se tratara:_

-El producto está sano-_Hermione creyó que a Lucius se le habían iluminado de felicidad los ojos, aunque fue sólo por un momento-_sexo: masculino.

_Hermione esta vez no se equivocó, vio una luz en los ojos de Lucius y su rostro se tornó tierno por unos cuantos segundos._

-Mi nieto...-_susurró trémulamente Lucius._

-¡Amo!-_exclamó un hombre_-con todo respeto, aunque se traté de su nieto, es en parte un sangre sucia, debemos eliminarlo...debemos terminar lo que empezamos...

_El gesto de Lucius cambió por completo, tomó por el cuello al hombre levantándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared._

-¡Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a mi nieto!-_grito furioso fuera de sí._

_Hermione se sorprendió este gesto de protección ¿acaso a Lucius Malfoy le importaba su nieto?_

_**Pero un día el dragón nos robó el corazón;**_

_**no supiste luchar con valor,**_

_**no fue magia ni luz**_

_**y no fuiste mi príncipe azul...**_

_**Continuará . . .

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) los que están detrás de la pantalla!

Me siento muy feliz y a la vez triste por que ya va terminar el fic…feliz por el apoyo que he recibido de ustedes todos estos capítulos, y triste porque va a acabar un proyecto en el cual he puesto todos mis sentimientos y energías…sniff…voy a llorar…pero aún falta un capítulo para que este fic termine; además, y si ustedes quieren pienso hacer un epílogo, claro que todo depende de sus REVIEWS…

Tengo 2 avisos que hacerles, mejor dicho 3 jajaja...

1-El primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic saldrá al mismo tiempo que el capítulo final de esta historia, es decir¡¡La próxima semana:D, además el título ganador es: "Lento sangrar" :D

2-El tercer y último capítulo de "¿Porqué no?" saldrá hasta dentro de 2 semanas, esto es debido como se imaginarán al trabajo acumulado ¡Uff!

3-De nuevo les pido que me digan todas las dudas que tengan para que en el capítulo final las aclare ¿sí?

¡Hasta pronto y 1 000 000 de Gracias! ;D

Atte. **_Aimé

* * *

_**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS: **

**SaKuRa-wEn:** Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me animas ;D

**Dayhana:** Gracias por tu review, aquí te doy la dirección (sólo quítale los espacios): www . fanfiction . net / aimecristel

**Terry Moon:** Como siempre le has dado al clavo jajaja… ¡gracias por tu apoyo:D

**aLbafeLton:** Hola linda! Por supuesto que podemos conversar, solo agrégame a tu MSN ¿sí? Yo también soy mexicana, me llamo Ingrid y tengo 17 años… :D Me alegra animarte con mis fics.

**danimalfoy:** Gracias por tu Review ! ;D

**NenaOrion:** Me encantaría poder continuarlo, pero como una frase trillada dice:"Todo tiene un ciclo" , si te consuela la próxima semana, saldrá el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic y espero que lo disfrutes… :D

**Alexia Nea Malfoy:** Por supuesto que me daré una vuelta por tu fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ;D

**MiyuLovers:** Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de todos y cada uno de los capítulos ¡soy feliz:D

**EugeBlack:** ¡MIL GRACIAS por todo tu apoyo, pronto me daré una vuelta por tus nuevos fics, y por supuesto que me puedes admitir en el MSN :D

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** Pues como verás cumplí tus deseos…Draco Junior es un lindo niño…

**Kkk:** ¡Thanks:D

**zephyrpotter;** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de una vez solucionaré tus dudas:

¿Después de que se apagaron las luces, como se escabullo Alex?

R.-Alex había terminado mucho antes su actuación; además él fue quien apagó las luces para causar confusión.

¿Por que no usaron Draco & Hermione protección (sexual) mágica o muggle?

R.-Por la "emoción" del momento, ya sabes…se les olvidó : S

¿No era mas fácil apoderarse de Hermione cuando fue de vacaciones con sus padres y estaba cerca Alex, al igual cuando se toparon en la calle ,o todavía no pertenecía a la conspiración?

R.-No, aún no pertenecía a la conspiración, y jamás se puso de acuerdo con Lucius, salvo en el último momento.

La cabaña quien la limpia...

R.-Mmm…buena pregunta…me has dejado pensando ¡soy una despistada!

**teffy:** Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic ¡gracias!

**Lany Marroth:** Por supuesto que me encantan tus comentarios ¡suerte en tus exámenes!

**Meilin Malfoy:** ¡Wow! No puedo creer que te haya mantenido tanto tiempo junto al monitor, luego si repruebas, no me culpes, jajaja no es cierto… ¡1000 gracias!


	23. Inexplicablemente

"La fuerza del destino"

Capítulo 23

* * *

"_Te doy las gracias por tu ternura, por todos tus sentimientos, por cada regalo en forma de momento... te doy las gracias por existir en mi..."

* * *

_

_**Inexplicablemente / **Sentidos Opuestos

* * *

_

_**Conocí tanta gente diferente**_

_**y comprendí que nadie es**_

_**perfecto siempre, pero en ti**_

**_se reunió lo mejor para mi…_**

_**¡Inexplicablemente!**_

_A partir de ese día todo cambió para Hermione, ahora los mortífagos la trataban como una reina pues según decían ella llevaba en su vientre el "arma secreta"; ahora era muy claro para ella el interés que tenía Lucius Malfoy por su nieto...él era su carta maestra._

-Mi bebé no es ningún arma...-_repetía día a día cuando Lucius se refería a él como el sucesor de la dinastía Malfoy._

-Piensa lo que quieras sangre sucia...-_decía Lucius cada día después de hacer una rápida visita a la castaña para verificar que "todo estaba en orden"_

_Los días pasaban y Hermione se iba convenciendo cada vez más de lo mucho que le convenía tener a Lucius Malfoy y a todo su séquito con tan buena disposición para ella y su bebé; después de todo, para nada pretendía volver a esa horrible celda..._

-Ama, aquí le traigo su desayuno...-_decía Karl, un joven mortífago que le habían asignado como su "esclavo", buen mozo, de unos 19 años con cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos cafés._

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames ama...-_reprochó Hermione tomando la charola con los deliciosos manjares que se le ofrecían-_Dime...¿le entregaste mi carta?

-Justo como usted lo ordenó-_dijo el chico casi ofendido por la pregunta._

-Y ¿tienes la contestación? - _preguntó ella insegura, con las manos temblándole._

-Si...aquí está-_dijo entregándole un arrugado sobre.-_Me quedé vigilante esperando respuesta y nadie se dio cuenta.

-Muchas gracias Karl...a veces me pregunto ¿porqué me eres tan fiel?

-Hace 1 mes, cuando me asignaron a usted, le juré lealtad eterna, aún a pesar de Lord Malfoy...

-Y agradezco al cielo que así haya sido.-_dijo Hermione abriendo impaciente el sobre y leyendo con avidez las palabras había en la carta._

_Hermione:_

Amor mío...cada día que pasa que extraño y amo más, no pasa un momento sin que piense en ti o en nuestro hijo...gracias a Karl sé que es varón y no sabes lo feliz que estoy, pues ustedes dos son mi luz entre las sombras...

Mi padre me ha liberado, bueno, al menos ya no me tiene prisionero en el calabozo, pero me mantiene vigilado las 24 horas; afortunadamente nadie sospecha de Karl, así que espero que por medio de él podamos comunicarnos.

El tiempo sin ti transcurre lento...los minutos son horas, las horas días, los días meses y los meses parecen años...;pero ten fe, estoy aliándome con unos rebeldes que quieren renunciar a la dictadura de mi padre, estoy seguro que con una rebelión interna podremos liberarnos y volver a Howarts para estar bajo la protección de Dumbledor.

No temas por nada; de ningún modo permitiré que des a luz en un lugar como este...

Te amo

Atte. _Draco _

-Draco...-_suspiró Hermione abrazando la carta junto a su pecho._

-Ama...debemos quemar esa carta...si alguien la descubre...

-Lo sé.-_murmuró ella pesadamente entregándole la carta._

_No le gustaba para nada deshacerse de la única carta que tenía de Draco desde asía 1 mes...pero era mejor evitar peligros._

Una vez quemada la carta, Hermione miró a Karl y le sonrió sugestivamente.

-Karl...¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?

_**Tienes la mirada que me enamoraba **_

_**del que por mentiras tuve que dejar, **_

_**eres mas sincero que alguien que por serlo **_

_**quise mucho pero no miraba igual, **_

_**con la inteligencia de quien yo admiraba **_

_**pero no me hacia mas que bostezar **_

_**y eres divertido como aquel amigo **_

_**que me hacia reír mas no sabia sumar...**_

_En esos mismos momentos, fuera de la guarida de los mortífagos, se afinaban los últimos detalles para irrumpir y rescatar a Draco, Hermione y Luna..._

-"Sobre todo a Luna" _- pensaba con impaciencia Ron._

-Bien...-_decía Dumbledor.-_En estos últimos meses nos hemos preparado y éste es el momento decisivo, la batalla esta por comenzar...todos a sus posiciones y ¡buena suerte!

_En cuanto Albus Dumbledor terminó de decir estas palabras todos se dispersaron y la operación "rescate" dio inicio..._

_Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Hermione: _

-¿La traes...?

-Claro; aquí tiene.- _Dijo Karl extendiendo un nuevo sobre ante la castaña..._

-Karl...eres un amor...¡Muchísimas gracias! - _dijo Hermione abrazando al joven y dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa.- _¿Cómo estaba ella?

-Se ve agotada, con unas ojeras enormes y está casi afónica, pero logré que la trasladaran a una celda más...decente.-_dijo Karl intentando encontrar la palabra correcta._

-Bien...-_de nuevo desdobló la hoja y empezó a leer:_

_Herm..._

Amiga, sé que has estado al pendiente de mi durante estos meses, hace tiempo me enteré que estas embarazada y me preocupé mucho por tu situación, de hecho el pensar en tu propio sufrimiento me dio fuerzas para soportar el mío...

Extraño ver a luz del sol, extraño a mis amigos, extraño a Ron...

No cuento con mucho tiempo, pero estoy bien, no temas, saber de ti ha hecho renacer mis esperanzas...

Atte. _Luna_

-No puede ser...-_susurró Hermione afligida_.-Pobrecilla.-"¿Porqué habrá mencionado a Ron...?"-_se preguntó_-"Será que..."

-Le aseguro que está mucho mejor, he hecho que uno de nuestros medímagos la atienda.

-Te lo agradezco, pero...¿no estás exponiéndote mucho al ayudarme?

-Ese es un riesgo que asumí desde que la conocí.

-¿Porqué me ayudas?

-Ya se lo dije...

-Si, pero quiero saber que más hay detrás de ese afecto que me profesas...

-Usted, se parece tanto a mi hermana...-_dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta.-_Ella murió hace 3 años, era mi única familia...desde entonces perdí los motivos pero para vivir, pero cuando la vi; ten parecida a ella...creo que recuperé mi fe, ahora es mi ama-_recalcó_.-y es por eso que estoy dispuesto a seguirla hasta el mismo infierno...

-Esperemos que no sea necesario ir tan lejos...-_dijo Hermione intentando bromear_.-Ahora cuéntame¿qué sabes de Alex?

-Parece que ha enloquecido.

-¿Cómo?-_preguntó auténticamente preocupada la castaña._

-Así es, no para de gritar su nombre a todas horas y se la pasa diciendo que ese hijo que espera debería ser suyo...

-Pobre...en verdad debe estar sufriendo mucho.

-Si me permite decirlo, creo que el esta verdaderamente enamorado de usted..., es sólo que enloqueció por no ser correspondido.

-Hubo un tiempo en que pensé seriamente que podría enamorarme de él..., pero sus actos tan crueles, desesperados...sus celos...en fin...todo lo que hacía me convenció de que definitivamente el no era el hombre de mi vida, sino que siempre fue ... Draco.

-No debe de afligirse por el...

-¿Crees que se recupere?

_Karl se encogió de hombros:_

_-_No lo creo, pero todo es posible...

_Justo cuando Hermione iba a responder se oyó una fuerte explosión..._

¡Pow!

-¿Qué es eso!-_pregunto cubriéndose los oídos._

-No lo sé, pero refúgiese tras de mí. _- dijo cubriéndola con su cuerpo._

_En ese preciso instante una explosión aún más fuerte, y la puerta que estaba bajo llave se abrió con brusquedad._

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ron!

_**Tienes el carácter, que solo encontrado **_

_**en aquel que menos me solía gustar **_

_**y eres mas apuesto que con los que hablando **_

_**me decepcionaban por lo general...**_

_Todo fue tan rápido, Ron entró, vio a Hermione, se aproximó hacia ella y se sorprendió al verla tan...¿cómo decirlo? ... ¡embarazada! (N/A: jajaja...), la interrogó y ésta después de explicarle con rapidez a Ron lo que había sucedido, puso al tanto a Karl de la situación, los tres se pusieron de acuerdo y Hermione se fue con su protector en busca de Draco, mientras el pelirrojo iba en busca de Luna..._

_Minutos después en los pasillos subterráneos de la guarida de los mortífagos... _

**_-_**Draco...Draco...soy yo Hermione...¿dónde estás?

_Preguntaba la chica mientras caminaba despacio palpando las paredes con las manos, mientras de vez en cuando acariciaba su vientre donde, apenas con 4 meses su bebé empezaba a patear._

-¡Herm¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Draco!- _dijo la castaña abalanzándose hacia el rubio_-Te estaba buscando, Ron me explicó todo, al parecer muchos aurores y gente de Howarts están aquí, han venido a rescatarnos...

-Lo sé Herm, yo también pienso unirme a ellos, como te dije en la carta, he conformado a un buen número de rebeldes, atacaremos y mientras tanto tu debes de ir a un lugar seguro.

_En ese momento Draco volteó a ver a Karl..._

-No tengo otra opción, Hermione es mi razón de vivir y a nadie se la confiaría, pero ahora necesito que prometas que la cuidarás y protegerás con tu vida si es necesario...

-Eso lo prometí desde el día que la conocí...puede confiar en mí.-_dijo seguro de si mismo e inclinándose un poco como si fuera un caballero de la corte del rey._

-En ese caso váyanse...

-¡No me iré sin ti! - _proclamó la castaña cruzando los brazos._

_Draco y Karl intercambiaron miradas, en ese momento el mortífago volteó hacia Hermione y sin previo aviso la tomó en brazos con cuidado de no presionar demasiado su vientre._

-Sabe que siempre seguiré sus órdenes; excepto en situaciones como esta.-_refirió Karl mientras Hermione oponía resistencia..._

_Y así, sin siquiera mirar atrás se fue corriendo con la castaña en brazos mientras ésta gritaba y pataleaba._

-¡Draco¡ten cuidado!-_decía mirando la figura de su amado alejarse_.-¡No permitas que te hagan daño! ... No mueras, porque jamás te lo perdonaría..._-concluyó finalmente en un murmullo, casi en silencio, mientras Karl la oía y tomaba una dedición que podía significar la vida... o la muerte..._

_**Conocí tanta gente diferente **_

_**y comprendí que nadie es **_

_**perfecto siempre, pero en ti **_

_**se reunió lo mejor para mi.**_

_**Inexplicablemente...**_

_Llegaron al claro de un bosque, no muy lejos de donde se desarrollaba la batalla, Karl depositó a Hermione con delicadeza en el piso y la miró a los ojos._

_-_Mi señora...sé lo enfadada que debe estar...sé que usted y el amo Draco se pertenecen mutuamente y por tanto he tomado una decisión...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Iré y ayudaré al joven Draco en la pelea, no se preocupo, le prometo que el regresará a su lado sano y salvo.

-¿Y tú?

-Cumpliré con el deber que me he impuesto; sólo le diré que a pesar de lo breve de nuestro encuentro, fue un placer servirle.

Hermione creyó entender lo que eso quería decir...era una despedida...

_Unas lagrimas escocieron sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro y ella con un gesto de auténtico agradecimiento pronunció un tenue_-Gracias...-_mientras Karl se alejaba rumbo a la batalla..._

_En vano sería explicar la cruenta pelea que se desarrolló en territorio mortífago, así como en vano sería describir la desolación que siguió luego de la pelea, así como el dolor que tras su paso quedó..._

-¡Miren! Esta abriendo los ojos...

-Herm...Herm...¿estás bien?- _preguntó Draco con angustia mientras Hermione posaba sus ojos del rostro cansado del rubio a las muletas que lo sostenían._

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En howarts...en la enfermería...-_respondió una voz poco reconocible para _

_Hermione._

-¿Qué paso?

-¿No recuerdas?

-Lo único que recuerdo es un resplandor...una luz cegadora...

-.-Flashback-.-

_Hermione se encontraba oculta entre la hojarasca, cuando un tremendo estruendo llamó su atención...sabía que no debía ir, sabía que no debía ponerse en peligro, mucho menos a su bebé, pero...tenía que saber que estaba pasando..._

-¡Si no estás conmigo estás contra mí! - _decía Lucius Malfoy apuntando la varita contra su propio hijo..._

-Temo decirte que así es... - _respondió Draco empuñando su varita de la misma forma._

-En ese caso deberás enfrentar el mismo destino de aquellos por los que me has traicionado...-_dijo fúrico _- Avadaka...

-¡No! - _gritó Hermione intentando cubrir a Draco, pero Karl se le adelantó, y protegió al rubio, de tal forma que el impacto del mortal hechizo fue recibido por Karl, quien murió al instante..._

_Ella a su vez tras la muerte de su nuevo "protector" quedó expuesta a la furia de Lucius Malfoy quien, cegado por su cólera se olvido de todo, de tal modo que ya ni siquiera le importaba su nieto, a quién él llamaba el "arma secreta"_

-Tu también morirás maldita sangre sucia...

_Al ver que Lucius apuntaba su varita hacia ella, la castaña cerró los ojos y se cubrió por instinto pero no fue uno, sino dos "avadakadabra" los que oyó; pero sorprendentemente no sintió dolor, sólo vio un enorme resplandor verde y después todo se nubló..._

-.-Fin del Flashback-.-

-¿Pero quién me salvó?-_se volteó hacia Draco quien tomaba con dulzura su mano_- ¿Fuiste tu Draco?

-No...-_dijo negando con aflicción la cabeza-_fue...Alex

-¿Alex?

-Si..., cuando vi a mi padre amenazándote, intente aproximarme, pero mi pierna estaba rota y me era imposible moverme, entonces llegó Alex, te cubrió con su cuerpo y pronunció el hechizo justo al mismo tiempo que mi padre, de tal forma que ambos murieron instantáneamente fulminados por el hechizo del otro...

_Hermione se cubrió la boca con sorpresa y espanto._

-La pesadilla ha terminado...-_dijo Luna que estaba recostada en la cama vecina a la de Hermione._

-Eso parece...-_dijo la castaña viendo Dumbledor, Draco y a todos sus amigos, con lagrimas en sus ojos..._

_La pesadilla ha terminado..._

_**Tienes la sonrisa que me seducía , **_

_**del que por celoso ya no supe más **_

_**y eres tan seguro algo que me atrajo **_

_**del que sonreía con dificultad. **_

_Meses después..._

_Draco y Hermione platicaban de lo ocurrido meses antes, mientras recorrían presurosos las tiendas buscando ropita y juguetes para el bebé, pese a que este tenía "toneladas de cosas", aunque también buscaban el regalo perfecto para una pareja de amigos..._

-Pero no negarás que tenemos mucho que agradecer...

-Lo sé. - _dijo melancólicamente el rubio_

-Yo en principio agradezco a Karl, por salvar tu vida...-_dijo Hermione tomando la mano de su, ahora esposo._

-Y yo, tengo que agradecerle a mi primo el salvarte a ti; supongo que Alex, aún en su locura recordaba lo que sentía por ti¿quién pensaría que su amor que finalmente resultaría ser autentico...?

-Si..., pero debes recordar que no sólo me salvó a mí...-_dijo la castaña mirando su vientre._

-Claro...¿Cómo pude olvidarme de Marck?-_dijo susurrándole cosas a la ahora voluminosa barriga de Hermione._

-Pero aún hay una cosa más por agradecer...

-¿Cuál? - _preguntó intrigado Draco._

-Pues que Dumbledor nos dejara hacer los EXTASIS para poder graduarnos junto con todo los demás.

-Claro, pero habría sido muy injusto después que en gran parte ganamos la batalla gracias a los rebeldes que reuní...

-Pero además organizó nuestro rescate...

-Pero no peleó...

-Mejor dejemos de discutir...-_dijo Hermione resignada-¡Vamos Draco¡apúrate, no podemos llegar tarde, recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de Luna y Ron..._

-Lo sé, lo sé...-_dijo con fastidio el rubio ayudando a subir al automóvil deportivo a su esposa._

-Oye Draco...

-¿Dime?

-Creo que también deberíamos comprar una camioneta familiar...aquí no cabrá ... el bebé - _dijo con dificultad la Gryffindor._

-Por supuesto, pero aún quedan 2 semanas...

-No...lo creo... - _contestó Hermione sudando frío._

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya es tiempo...

-Ah...ya es tiempo...-_repitió tranquilamente el rubio_-¿Ya es tiempo!-_gritó percatándose al fin de la situación._

-Sí, se rompió la fuente, será mejor que me lleves a San Mungo...

_Draco no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, viró firmemente el auto en dirección contraria, llevando a su esposa al hospital._

_--Horas después en San Mungo--_

-Puja Herm...puja...-_decía con ímpetu Draco sosteniendo la mano de la castaña-sólo un poco más..._

-¡Basta¡Cállate¡tu eres el culpable de esto! - _gritaba Hermione fuera de sí._

-No se preocupe, casi todas las madres primerizas dicen esas cosas...-_le dijo pacientemente una enfermera a Draco._

_Pese a lo dicho por la enfermera, esto no tranquilizó a Draco, quien sólo tomaba fuertemente la mano de Hermione y miraba expectante lo que estaba por pasar..._

-¡Muy bien señora, debe pujar sólo una vez más, el último esfuerzo! _- dijo el medímago animando a Hermione._

_La castaña hizo ese último esfuerzo y pujo con todas sus fuerzas:_

-¡Ya veo la cabeza!

_No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando un llanto se escuchó y razonó por toda la habitación..._

_**Tan caballeroso, tan atento como **_

_**al que le faltaba toque pasional ,**_

_**y tu me has amado había soñado **_

_**que alguien en la vida me pudiera amar.**_

-¡Es niño!

-¿Cómo esta? - _preguntó Hermione extendiendo los brazos para arropar a su hijo cuando los médicos se lo dieron._

-Perfectamente, nunca he visto un niño más sano...-_dijo el medímago profundamente emocionado y satisfecho..._

_En cuanto Draco y Hermione vieron a su bebé sonrieron..., Draco tomó la pequeña mano de su hijo y éste rodeo con sus deditos el dedo índice de su padre, alguien dijo una vez: _

"_...Cuando un hijo toma la mano de su padre por primera vez, lo tiene sujeto para siempre"; y en ese momento esa frase se comprobó..._

-Es hermoso...-_susurró Hermione con el rostro lleno de sudor y la bata manchada de sangre._

-Como tu...-_murmuró Draco besando la frente de su esposa._

-Debemos limpiarlo y llevarlo a los cuneros, denme al bebé por favor...-_dijo una joven enfermera._

_Hermione no quería soltar a su hijo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, así que con delicadeza colocó a su pequeño tesoro entre las manos de la mujer._

-¿Cómo se llamará? _- preguntó el doctor anotando en su lista._

_-_Marck Malfoy...-_dijeron ambos mirando por última vez a su hijo._

-Correcto_.-dijo el doctor terminando de anotar.-_Por favor, deje a su esposa sola con las enfermeras, en unas horas podrá ver a su hijo y a la señora.

-¿En unas horas? _- preguntó Draco sin querer separarse de Hermione._

-Vamos Draco, hazle caso al Doctor...

-Esta bien Herm, mientras tanto les daré la noticia a todos los que esperan afuera, ah, y llamaré a tus padres...-_dijo un agitado pero increíblemente feliz Draco._

_-_Gracias amor... - _dijo la castaña sonriéndole dulcemente..._

_-_Hermione... - _susurró Draco en el umbral de la puerta, a punto de salir_

-¿Dime?

-¿Me amas?

-¿Aún lo dudas? - _preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido._

-No, pero a veces siento que no te merezco...-_dijo Draco esquivando la mirada de Hermione, y de todas las enfermeras que miraban intrigadas la escena._

-Dime ¿porqué te enamoraste de mí?

-¿Porqué? - _preguntó confuso Draco _- ¿cómo que "por qué"?

-Sé que es una pregunta tonta..., tan tonta cómo preguntar "¿me amas?" - _dijo la chica sonriendo con superioridad, pues había dado en el clavo. _

_Hermione respiró hondo y continuó mientras una enfermera le acercaba paños húmedos:_

-Y, cuando me hago esa pregunta siempre encuentro la misma respuesta: Porque en ti, encontré todo lo que siempre estuve buscando..._inexplicablemente..._

_Draco la miro con dulzura y asintió:_

-Tienes razón, haciéndome esa misma pregunta sólo puedo pensar en que me enamoré de ti:

-¿Y por qué fue? - _preguntó intrigada Hermione_

-Porque eres mi vida...-_Draco dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar_-lo más importante de mi mundo...-_se acercó poco a poco hacia la cama_-la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida...-_llegó junto a Hermione_-Mi todo... -_la acorraló entre la cama y sus brazos_.-Porque eres tú...-_acarició el rostro de Hermione con suavidad_-en pocas palabras...-_acercó su rostro al de ella..._

-Por la "_fuerza del destino_..." - _completó Hermione poco antes de que Draco le diera un profundo, inesperado, pero a la vez fascínate beso..._

**FIN

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos (as) mis lectores consentidos (as)!

¿Qué puedo decir?

Ante todo ¡ MILLONES de GRACIAS por su APOYO INCONDICIONAL, créanme que sin el no habría durado ni una semana escribiendo, además cada que leía sus Reviews me emocionaba y mi ánimo se subía hasta el cielo, no saben lo mucho que me ayudaron en momentos difíciles para mí ¡ LOS ADORO ! de nuevo¡¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS, que digo millones…. ¡BILLONES DE GRACIAS!

El fin ha llegado, todo tiene un ciclo, un principio y un fin…etcétera ;P , ustedes comprenderán que las despedidas son tristes e incómodas, por eso esto no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego, mejor dicho, un hasta muy pronto, pues para estos momentos mi nuevo fic "Lento Sangrar" ya esta "On-line" jajaja… :D, así que ni sueñen en librarse de mí ¿eh? ;D

Atte. **_Aimé_**

**P.D.**

Debido a que ustedes lo pidieron **¡Habrá epílogo!**,allí se resolverán las dudas de las relaciones de Luna & Ron (el reencuentro), Harry & Ginny y por supuesto del futuro de Draco & Hermione, así que por favor

**¡No se lo pierdan! **

**ooOooOoo ooOooOoo ooOooOoo ooOooOoo ooOooOoo ooOooOoo ooOooOoo ooOooOoo **

**_Por cierto, para aquellos que les interesen aquí les tengo algunos datos curiosos que espero les interesen y si se han fijado en otros, háganmelos saber ¿sí?_**

_1.-El título se me ocurrió por la canción de Fey, el cover de "La fuerza del Destino" de Mecano, pero en realidad JAMÁS se me ocurrió incluir esta canción en el fic._

_2.-Cada semana "religiosamente actualizaba" no hubo ni una en que se me pasara :D_

_3.-El nombre de Alex lo puse porque ese nombre le quiero poner al primer hijo que tenga, aunque para eso falten años luz… jajaja :P_

_4.-De igual forma, los nombres de Emily, Marck y Ángela ¡me encantan!_

_5.-En mi fic Dumbledor vive, a pesar de que como muchos sabrán en el 6to. Libro muere (¡ Ups … spoiler ! )_

_6.-Aunque jamás lo dije, espero que muchos lo hayan notado y lo asumieran: Narcisa Malfoy ya había muerto en mi historia, es decir que Lucius en este fic es viudo :P (siento no haberlo aclarado)_

_7.-En realidad yo tenía pensado que el bebé de Draco & Hermione fuera niña, pero debido a que muchos reviews me pedían que fuera varón, decidí cambiar de idea ;P_

_8.- La verdad también tenía pensado que Alex siguiera con vida, pero decidí con su muerte reivindicarlo al final… _

_9.- Y último: Aunque en NINGUN capítulo lo aclaré : TODOS los personajes (excepto Emily, Marck y por supuesto Alex) PERTENECEN a J.K. Rowling

* * *

_

**REVIEWS:**

**eugenis:** Me alegra muchísimo tu comentario, a este paso me voy a sentir muy importante jajaja ¡gracias:D

**DanGrint:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado tanto para tenerte hasta esas horas leyendo ¡Wow:o

**milipotter:** Como verás alargue este último capítulo lo más que pude para complacerte, espero que te haya agradado… :D

**Alex Riddle:** Me alegra machismo recibir tu apoyo incondicional ¡thanks:D

**Sra. Malfoy #1:** Pues me alegra que seamos tan afines, de hecho ya llevo escritas 3 novelas, aunque aún no se publican y tal vez no vean la luz en muchos años, pero en fin, al menos me puedo desahogar escribiendo para personas tan lindas como tu… :D

**Terry Moon: **No se que decirte, sniff…no quiero llorar…:( tu apoyo a lo largo del fic me ha dado mucha fortaleza para continuar, espero seguir contando con esos ánimos en mis futuros proyectos ¿sí? ;D

**Dayhana:** Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que el epílogo te guste.

**NenaOrion:** ¡1000 gracias por tu apoyo! Lectoras como tu me elevan por las nubes jajaja…:D

**Lany Marroth:** Pues a mí también me da sentimiento, pero alégrate ¡habrá epílogo!

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** Pues como verás en este último capítulo muchas de tus dudas se despejan, y con respecto a lo de Lucius, te diré un secreto: en verdad si quería a su nieto **:o**

**Caperucita Roja:** ¡Thaks:D

**Tania Stratman:** Espero haber estado a la altura, ya deseo recibir tus comentarios del final y próximamente del epílogo.

**Alexia Nea Malfoy:** Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, y si no lo fue del todo, espero que el epílogo te guste mucho más, espero tu apoyo ¿sí:D

**Juliet Dream:** Hola linda! Por supuesto que he escrito más cosas, de hecho si ves mi profile en www . fanfiction . net / aimecristel (quitale espacios) encontrarás mi minific "¿Porqué no?" y para cuando leas este capítulo también mi nuevo fanfic "Lento Sangrar"

**Zephyrpotter:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pues te diré que yo también soy mexicana y del D.F., o como muchos dirían ¡chilanga! Jajaja :D

**EugeBlack:** Como verás acertaste al pensar que Alex moriría…pobre, por otro lado también te dejé nuevos Reviews en tus fanfics y por último temo decirte que no tengo chat de yahoo, pero intentaré descargarlo, aunque no prometo nada…jajajaja…:P

**aRiFeR:** Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, bueno, pues que yo recuerde ya habías dejado uno que otro Review, así que no estás tan atrasada ;P


	24. Epílogo

"La fuerza del destino"

Epílogo

* * *

"_Cada minuto de amor revive nuestro pasado…"_

_**Aimé Cristel

* * *

**_

_Una mansión a orillas del mar…sol, arena y agua cristalina…_

-¡Draco apúrate, Marck esta impaciente! – gritaba _la castaña apresurando a su esposo_.

-¡Ya voy Herm! No me apresures o el pastel se me puede caer…- _decía el rubio a su joven mujer, con 5 meses de embarazo, la cual esperaba ya a su segundo hijo…_

-Lo sé, pero Marck anda como loco pidiendo pastel y regalos…

-¡Patel¡patel¡patel! – _gritaba un hermoso niño rubio con desesperación._

-Ya viene amor, espera ya llega tu papi…- _decía Hermione acariciando la cabeza de su hijito, de escasos dos años._ – Además es pastel, no patel…-_decía ella con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro._

-¡PATEEEEEEL! – gritó _el pequeño a todo pulmón sin comprender nada de lo que le dijo su madre._

_En ese mismo instante y con el niño gritando como desaforado, sonó el timbre._

-Draco, ve a abrir, mientras yo calmo a Marck…-_decía la castaña un tanto inquieta por la situación._

-Claro amor… - dijo _Draco dirigiéndose a la entrada.-Pasen…-exclamó al ver a sus invitados llegar_.

-Vaya Malfoy, jamás pensé que te vería a ti con delantal…-_dijo Ron burlonamente al ver a Draco con un delantal de cuadritos lleno de betún para pastel._

_Esta de más decir lo profusamente que se sonrojo el rubio al notar que seguía con la prenda de su mujer puesta._

-Eso no te incumbe sabandija – _dijo el Sly desamarrándose rápidamente el delantal. _

-No se peleen…-_decía Luna agarrando a su prometido del brazo._

-EL EMPEZÓ – _gritaron ambos al unísono._

-Mejor pasemos de una vez…-_sugirió la voz de Ginny desde atrás._

-Opino lo mismo-dijo _Harry apoyando a su flamante esposa._

-Tu siempre dándole la razón a tu mujercita ¿No Potter?

-Mira quien lo dice…-_susurró Ron dirigiéndose a la esplendida playa privada de los Malfoy._

-Ron…ya deja de pelear con Draco, el sólo se comporta así por mi embarazo, no quiere que mueva ni un dedo, teme que me "agote" – _dijo Hermione recibiendo a sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro._

-Sólo lo hago por el bien tuyo y de bebé – _reclamó Draco al ver la forma en que su esposa lo ponía en "evidencia"_

_En eso sonó de nuevo el timbre._

-Deben ser Blaise y Pansy…-_dijo Draco dirigiéndose de nuevo a la entrada_

_En cuanto el rubio se fue Ginny se dirió a Hermione: _

-Seguramente recuerda lo mal que la pasaste cuando estabas encerrada en la guarida de los mortífagos.

-NI NOS LO RECUERDES – _exclamaron esta vez Luna y Hermione al mismo tiempo. _

-Lo siento…- _dijo la pelirroja apenada._

-No importa…-_dijo la castaña dándole poca importancia._

-¡MAMIIIII¡PAPIIIIII¡PATEEEEEEEEEEEL! – _gritaba de nuevo el pequeño Marck_

-Veo que Marck esta tranquilo… - _decía Luna sonriendo._

-Si, el día de hoy se esta portando mejor que de costumbre…-_respondió la castaña caminando hacia su hijo que se encontraba sentado en una mesa con sombrilla._

-¡Ya llegamos! – _Anunció Blaise como si se encontrara en su propia casa_ – llegamos tarde porque nos perdimos, por suerte el grito de tu hijo nos guió – _dijo Blaise sarcásticamente mientras que Pansy saludaba a todos y se dirigía junto a Hermione y su hijo._

-Hola nene, veo que sigues igual de consentido que siempre… _- le susurraba la chica a Marck mientras lo tomaba en brazos._ – ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres el niño más lindo del mundo?

_El niño con sus grandes ojos grises negaba con la cabeza_.

-¿Cómo que no te lo han dicho?- _preguntaba Draco haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo, mientras el pequeño reía calidamente._

-Es tu vivo retrato_…-musitó Ginny mientras Pansy le entregaba al niño._

-Lo es…-_susurró orgullosa Hermione_-pero es igual de orgulloso y egocéntrico, como su padre…

-Pero de seguro la niña será idéntica a ti Herm… - _dijo Draco tomando la mano de su esposa y sentándose junto a ella._

-¿Niña? – _Preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja_ - ¿ya saben lo que será?

-Claro, esta vez no queremos llevarnos sorpresas… - _musitó Hermione recordando como Draco había pintado la habitación de Angie pues estaba convencido de que el nuevo bebé sería niña…_

-¿Y cómo le pondrán? – _pregunto Luna cuando le tocó el turno de tomar al niño en sus brazos. _

-Angie. – _dijeron los dos sonriendo._

-Pues nosotros pensamos ponerle Johana…

_Herm y Ron casi se infartaron al oír esto._

-¿Cómo que "nosotros pensamos ponerle"? – _preguntó Ron a punto del colapso_

-¿No me digan que…?

-Si…Harry y yo vamos a ser papás…

**--- FLASH BACK ---**

-Harry ¿por qué me trajiste aquí, que no ves que tenemos entrenamiento intensivo de hechizos?

-En un momento iremos… - _susurraba el ojiverde poniendo un dedo en la boca de la chica, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara._

-Se que no es el lugar o el momento, quizá ambos...pero no puedo dejar pasar esto por más tiempo…

_Sin terminar su frase, el chico tomó la cintura de la chica, la acercó a él y la besó saboreando su fragancia por los interminables segundos en los que duró el beso… _

_Tan sólo se separaron por la falta de aire._

-¿Porqué me…?

-Te amo.

-¿Cómo?

-_He querido decirte esto hace meses, pero siempre pasaba algo, algunas veces era mi cobardía, otras las circunstancias, pero ahora no dejaré pasar el momento, en medio de esta guerra, en este pasillo desolado y húmedo, o en donde sea estoy decidido Ginebra Weasley, a pedirte que seas mi novia…_

-¿Eso es todo? – preguntó ella jugueteando con su cabello.

-Si… - dijo _Harry cada vez más intimidado por la actitud de ella._

-Harry Potter, quiero decirte que eres un tonto por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo… - _exclamó ella lanzándose a sus brazos y cubriéndolo de besos._

-Por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia, o lo que quieras….

**---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---**

_Después de que Ron se calmó porque su "hermanita" pequeña iba a ser mamá, el pastel fue puesto sobre la mesa y las velitas fueron sopladas por Marck, quien logró apagar las 2 que había en el suyo y pedía un deseo…_

-Ahora sí vamos a partir el pastel . . ._ – dijo Hermione volteando a ver a su pequeño quien se había olvidado por completo de su pastel y estaba concentrado en las docenas de juguetes que había recibido de sus padres y "tíos_" (N/A¿No es tierno que finalmente todos sean como los tíos del nene? ; ) )

-Que recuerdos… - _susurró Ginny al terminar su remembranza._

-Si…-_la secundó Luna quien por su parte recordaba a la perfección cuando Ron la rescató de su prisión…_

**---FLASH BACK---**

_La puerta se abrió haciendo un chirrido espantoso…_

-¿Quién es? - _preguntó temerosa la Ravenclaw_

-Soy yo Luna…Ron.

-No puede ser…esto es un sueño… - _exclamó ella caminando con lentitud hacia el pelirrojo_ - ¡Ron! – _dice abrazándolo por fin y hundiendo su rostro entre los pliegues de la túnica del Gryffindor._

-Calma…todo estará bien…lo juro… - _dijo él abrazando a la chica y susurrando esas palabras más para él que para ella._

-No puedes jurarlo…no puedes…-_exclamó ella en medio de su Shock nervioso._

_Ron levanta el mentón de la chica y la mira a los ojos._

-Lo juro– _concluye el pelirrojo besando dulcemente a Luna mientras esta, feliz y como entre sueños, se desvanecía en sus brazos…_

**---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---**

-Pues ya que estamos recordando…

-No te atrevas Hermione

-Vamos Draco, es una buena historia…

-¡No lo es!

-Claro que si lo es…¿no quieren saber cómo me pidió matrimonio Draco?

_Todos dirigieron malignamente sus miradas a Draco…_

-Claro. – _respondieron al unísono esperando a oír la remembranza que tanto quería ocultar Draco…_

**---FLASH BACK---**

-Herm…¿puedo pasar? – _preguntó Draco en el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería, ocultando un ramo de flores y una hermosa cajita de cristal con el anillo de compromiso adentro…_

-Claro, pasa…-_dijo ella brindándole una sonrisa y señalándole una silla al lado de su cama._

_El chico se aproximó a la cama de ella sin dejar de ocultar sus presentes._

-¿Te pasa algo? – _Preguntó ella de forma_ _perspicaz _– pareces algo…¿preocupado?

-Para nada…-_dijo él tragando saliva por lo nervioso que estaba._

-"Vamos Draco, van a tener un hijo y ¿aún dudas que acepte casarse contigo?" – _le decía su inconsciente._

-Acabo de leer una historia de lo más cursi en "Corazón de Bruja" – _dijo ella doblando la revista y metiéndola en el buró._

-¿De qué trata?-_preguntó él tratando de evadir el tema que realmente lo llevaba allí._

-De un mago que decide proponerle a una bruja matrimonio, pero de la forma menos original, sólo con un ramo de rosas en la mano…¿no te parece de lo más cursi?

Draco palideció.

-Claro; que poco original ¿no?

-Sí… - _dijo ella con una sonrisa indescifrable._

-Sabes amor, acabo de recordar que olvidé algo en...la sala común y debo ir para allá, luego vuelvo ¿sí? – _dijo el rubio caminando en reversa_

-Cuida…

_Pero antes que la castaña terminara la advertencia, Draco se había tropezado con una camilla y con los instrumentos que había en una repisa cercana…_

_Cuando Draco despertó se encontró en la cama contigua a la de Hermione, la que días antes había estado ocupando Luna._

-¿Qué paso?

-Tonto… ¡te caíste! – _Exclamó Hermione intentando contener la risa_ - ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que estaba bromeando contigo? – _dijo enseñándole que en la mano traía un hermoso aro dorado con un finísimo diamante adornándole_.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Vamos Draco, el que no pueda moverme de esta cama por el embarazo no quiere decir que me falle la vista, a millones de kilómetros se notaban esas flores…

-Auch…-_dijo el rubio como toda respuesta tocándose la cabeza, en la cual sobresalía un prominente chichón. _

-Madame Pomfrey dice que no es nada grave, pero te tendrá en observación por 1 semana, que es justo el tiempo en el que salgo, así que supongo que tendremos que pasar nuestro compromiso aquí, y nuestra boda será hasta dentro de 3 semanas… _- dijo Hermione como si nada._

-¿Nuestra boda?

-Claro que NUESTRA boda _– dijo ella asintiendo –_no pensarás que dejaré que nuestro bebé nazca fuera del matrimonio…-anunció ella sonriendo, mientras Draco creía que sin duda moriría de felicidad.

-Tiene razón Sra. Malfoy… -_dijo él de manera juguetona._

-Por supuesto Sr. Malfoy – _respondió ella de la misma forma._

_---FIN DEL FLASH BACK---_

-¡Juraste que no lo dirías!que guardarías el secreto! – _reclamó indignado el rubio._

-Vamos Draco, no seas niño, eso paso hace años, en algún momento se iban a enterar…_ - dijo ella riendo, a la vez que se tocaba el vientre – _Toca amor, la bebé pateo.

_Draco toco el vientre de su esposa y la besó en los labios._

-No dejes que te distraiga Draco, véngate…_ - decía Blaise incitando a su amigo a continuar con los recuerdos._

-Tienes razón, ahora es mi turno…_ -dijo sonriendo de forma maquiavélica- _Recuerdo una vez en la que Hermione…

-¡No lo hagas Draco!

-Si lo haré…

-No te atrevas…

-Vamos Herm, es una buena historia…

-¡No lo es!

-Claro que si lo es…

**- - - F I N - - -

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola mis amores! Jajaja…¿soné muy melosa, es que me dio ganas de decirles así, me imaginé como si fuera una maestra de guardería…jajaja, ahora sí este es el final, decidí no usar ninguna canción, pero aún así espero que el epílogo les haya gustado y les haya aclarado cualquier duda que pudiera quedarles… en fin … como dice una canción . . . _"El final…se acerca ya, lo esperaré serenamente…"_ jajaja, soy algo melodramática, sé que seguiremos en contacto por medio de mi nuevo fanfic, pero aín así siento melancolía por terminar este proyecto… snif…pero no lloraré, seré fuerte _"I will survive…"_ jajaja ¿se nota que he estado oyendo el radio? ;P

En fin…seguiremos en contacto, no dejaré que huyan de mí…(muajaja), espero que me visiten en "Lento Sangrar" y de nuevo:

¡MILLONES de GRACIAS!

Atte.**_ Aimé

* * *

_**

**REVIEWS:**

**Lany marrote:** Por supuesto que he pensado en escribir formalmente, de hecho ya tengo algunas novelas, el problema es que como apenas tengo 17 años nadie me quiere publicar, pero en fin… ¡a seguir tocando puertas! ; P

**eugenis:** Siento haberlo dicho, pero tienes razón; a mí también me revelaron que Dumbledore moría y me arruinaron la lectura :P

**AlexiaRiddle:** Muchísimas gracias, el nombre en realidad n me lo pensé demasiado…jajaja…desde luego que me daré una vuelta por tu fic en cuanto me sea posible ;D

**Herm:** Jajaja, tienes razón…pobre Karl, pero era un personaje que deseaba proteger a Hermione por el enorme parecido que poseía con su hermana… ; ;

**Sra. Malfoy #1:** Me siento feliz por tu apoyo y espero que pronto publiques tu fic.

**DanGrint:** Pues aquí tienes el epílogo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado… : )

**Dayhana:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en realidad dudaba si poner o no "la fuerza del destino" esperaba que no haya sonado muy trillado decir el nombre del fic al final… :P

**Caperucita Roja:** No importa, eres mujer de pocas palabras y lo entiendo … ¡gracias!

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** Por mí no hay problema, sé lo que es empezar un nuevo proyecto y esperar todo el apoyo posible, creeme, tienes buenas ideas… ;D

**mili potter:** Que linda . . .¡me siento feliz:D

**Julita moon:** Me alegra mucho haberte mantenido atenta pegada al monitor, y gracias por hacerme ver ese horrible error, sabía que algo le faltaba al nombre… :P, por cierto, ya oí la canción que me recomendaste y me encantó, sobre todo por el mensaje que tiene.

**EugeBlack:** Pues muchísimas gracias…¡estoy mega-hiper-feliz:D

**NenaOrion:** Me impresionó lo mucho que te gustó el fanfic, al menos ahora tengo una presidenta de mi club de fans…jajaja ;P

**ROBERTA PARDO:** ¡ Muchísimas gracias¡ que lindo que te haya conmovido la historia.

**Eugenis:** Wow… pues gracias linda, me alegra que te guste como escribo.


End file.
